Lover Eternal
by V3Yagami
Summary: Haruno Sakura, wanita yang sangat biasa, harus berhadapan dengan para kaum vampire, dicintai oleh vampire dan sahabat kecilnya, dengan perlindungan dari Akatsuki, Sakura harus bertahan didalam dunia kegelapan itu.
1. Chapter 1

**haiii, jumpa lagi dengankuuu -3-**

**yah, aku tahu kalo tco belom selesai, dan lagi tahap penyelesaian XD**

**fict kali ini tentang pampil... XD**

**aku ambil cerita ini dari novel yang masih dalam terjemahan bahasa inggris dengan auhtor bernama J.R WARD yang judulnya lover eternal, ada yang tahu? tapi ceritanya sedikit aku ubah dipertengahan, karena novel itu SANGAT SMUT, aku rada malu buat nulis bagian yang parah itu XD jadi banyak adegan yang akan aku ubah XD**

**untuk The Choosen One, saat aku pblish fict ini, aku langsung lanjut ngetik TCO ;)**

**Lover Eternal**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort, vampire**

**Rated : T – M**

Malam yang sangat terang dan cerah, bintang bertaburan di langit yang luas. Cuaca yang sangat cocok untuk para vampire berburu darah manusia, namun tahu kah kalian, di kota Konoha ini, tidak banyak yang tahu soal keberadaan vampire, hanya beberapa kalangan saja yang tahu keberadaan makhluk yang disebut terkutuk itu. Dan ada beberapa yang rela darahnya dihisap oleh vampire-vampire tersebut. Manusia sendiri tidak akan berubah menjadi vampire kalau Cuma dihisap sewajarnya.

Dan manusia yang berubah jadi vampire gagal itu disebut _lesser_, lesser itu tercipta apabila seorang vampire tidak membunuh santapannya dan membiarkan kondisi santapannya setengah perubahan antara vampire dan manusia, hal itu sering terjadi, karena itulah, didalam kaum vampire, ada kelompok organisasi yang bernama Akatsuki. Akatsuki adalah sekelompok organisasi yang menghabisi kaum-kaum lesser yang berkeliaran dijalan.

Dan setiap malam purnama seperti ini, beberapa anggotanya mencari makan disebuah club, mereka mempunyai langganan wanita yang bersedia dihisap darahnya. Satu lagi, para vampire hanya bisa meminum darah dari lawan jenisnya.

"Ahh! Aku tidak lapar, sejujurnya malah aku tidak suka berada disini," gerutu vampire muda berambut pirang tampan.

"Apa boleh buat, ketua menyuruh kita mengawasi Sasuke, kau tahu kan dia bagaimana, temperamen dan susah dikendalikan," sahut salah satu laki-laki tampan berambut panjang yang sedang menikmati wine nya.

"Shikamaru, kau diam saja, tidak mau mencari "makanan"? tawar pria tampan yang bernama Naruto itu.

"…"

"Dingin seperti biasa, hahaha, setidaknya kalau ada yang bertanya padamu, jawablah," ejek laki-laki tampan berambut panjang bernama Neji itu.

"Sudah selesai, ayo kita keluar," ucap Shikamaru yang melihat sosok temannya yang sudah selesai melakukan kegiatannya.

"Hei, Sasuke! Bagaimana wanita hari ini?" rangkul Naruto pada sahabatnya itu.

"Biasa saja."

"Apa kau melakukannya dengan kasar? Kau tahu kan, tadi kau hampir berubah, kalau kau sudah berubah, kami bertiga pun akan susah membuatmu kembali normal," ejek Neji.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, hanya bertarung, mengisap darah sampai aku puas, dan bercinta yang dapat menenangkat makhluk di dalam tubuhku ini," ucap Sasuke santai.

"Sebentar lagi, kau akan berhenti melakukan hal yang paling terakhir itu," celetuk Shikamaru sambil berjalan santai.

"Heh, jangan sok tahu," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku bisa melihatnya, kau akan bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang aneh, kau akan terbius olehnya, tapi kau tidak bisa bercinta dengannya," jelas Shikamaru.

"Hah? Kenapa begitu?" kali ini malah Naruto yang penasaran.

"Karena wanita itu masih perawan."

Semua terdiam.

Peraturan dalam kaum vampire adalah, tidak boleh meniduri perawan.

Kalau meniduri perawan, wanita itu harus dijadikan vampire terlebih dahulu, karena meniduri manusia yang perawan adalah hal yang sangat tabu.

"Hahaha, yang benar saja, aku tidak akan terpikat pada wanita seperti itu," ucap Sasuke dengan yakin.

Saat mereka keluar dari club itu, Sasuke melihat ada makhluk yang aneh, berjaan sempoyongan dan tatapannya putih.

"Nice!" seru Naruto pelan.

Dengan gerakan yang bersamaan, Sasuke dan Naruto bergerak sangat cepat, secepat kilat kearah sosok itu dan membunuhnya. Sasuke membelah bagian lehernya, Naruto membelah bagian tubuhnya, kemudian sosok itu berubah menjadi pasir.

"Dasar temperamen!" gerutu Shikamaru.

"H-Huaaaa! Monsteeerrr!"

"Celaka! Orang awam melihat mereka!" teriak Neji yang segera menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ck! Ayo kita kembali ke markas!" Shikamaru mengikuti Neji, sebelum Shikamaru menghampiri teman-temannya, dia memegang wajah orang awam itu dan menghapus memorinya, barulah dia berpindah tempat dalam sekejap.

**Eternity Eternity Eternity Eternity Eternity Eternity Eternity Eterinty Eternity **

Ditempat lain, disebuah gedung rumah sakit yang terkenal di daerah Konoha, seorang wanita membuka tirai dari dalam ruangannya, melihat cerahnya malam itu dan pemandangan indah di desa tempat dia lahir ini. Wanita yang berambut seperti bubble gum ini terlihat sedikit pucat, terbaring dikasur dan tersenyum lembut ketika melihat seseorang memasuki rumah sakit ini.

Wanita itu menutup tirainya kembali, memeriksa tas yang sudah diisi oleh semua pakaiannya itu. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengarlah suara pintu diketuk.

_Tok tok tok_

"Masuk."

_Ceklek _

"Sudah siap untuk keluar dari kamar ini, Sakura?" ucap seseorang yang membuka pintu tersebut.

"Ino, terima kasih mau menjemputku, aku sudah sangat siap, aku bosan berada disini selama seminggu," jawab wanita yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Yah, lagipula teman-teman di kampus merindukanmu," ucap wanita berambut pirang dan berkulit sedikit pucat yang bernama Ino, "Sini aku Bantu bawakan."

"Terima kasih, aku beruntung mempunyai tetangga sepertimu," ucap Sakura sambil merangkul lengan sahabatnya itu.

"Dan aku beruntung mempunyai tetangga yang manis dan menyusahkan sepertimu," ejek Ino sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

Kedekatan mereka sudah seperti saudara, karena kedua orang tua Sakura sudah meninggal saat Sakura beranjak SMA, dan Ino pindah kesamping rumahnya sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, mereka bisa langsung bersahabat. Ino sudah seperti kakak bagi Sakura.

"Waaahhhh, aku kangeeeeen!" teriak Sakura begitu mereka sampai dipekarangan rumahnya.

"Maaf yah, seharusnya kamu pulang tadi siang, karena aku ada pelajaran jadi aku bisanya malam," ucap Ino sambil membukakan pintu.

"Tidak apa Ino, yang penting aku pulang, hehehe," Sakura mengikuti Ino memasuki rumahnya sendiri, "Aku ke halaman belakang yah."

Sakura berjalan menuju halaman belakangnya yang lumayan luas, ada tempat untuk mengadakan acara barbeque disana, dulunya ayah Sakura adalah pebisnis yang sukses sedangkan ibunya hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa. Sakura menduduki halaman yang pemandangannya adalah pepohonan yang mungkin sedang tidur.

Dia sering bernostalgia disitu, mengenang saat kedua orang tuanya masih hidup, sebelum kecelakaan itu menimpa kedua orang tuanya saat ayahnya sedang dinas diluar kota.

"Kangen sekali," lirih Sakura pelan.

Saat sedang asik bernostalgia, Sakura melihat ada anak kecil yang sedang berjalan kearahnya, dalam benak, Sakura bertanya-tanya sedang apa anak kecil berkeliaran tengah malam seperti ini, dipekarangan rumahnya pula? Dari mana anak kecil itu bisa masuk?

"Ehm, hei adik kecil? Sedang apa kamu disitu?" sapa Sakura pelan-pelan dan menghampiri anak kecil itu.

"Aku… tidak tahu..." jawab anak kecil itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tidak tahu? Hhhmmm, siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura yang berlutut agar tinggi mereka sama.

"Aku… tidak tahu…"

"…" kini Sakura merasa bingung, apa mungkin anak kecil itu amnesia? "Kalau begitu, dimana rumahmu? Aku antar pulang yah?"

"Aku tidak tahu… aku tidak tahuuu.." anak kecil itu mulai memegangi kepalanya sendiri dengan nada yang merengek.

"Sakura! Sedang apa kau diluar?" panggil Ino yang berlari dari arah dalam menghampiri Sakura dan anak kecil itu,"Siapa dia"

"Aku tidak tahu, dari tadi aku tanyakan namanya dia tidak tahu, rumahnya pun tidak tahu, sepertinya anak ini amnesia," bisik Sakura.

Ino meneliti, ada apa dengan anak itu, tiba-tiba ada satu benda yang membuat pandangan Ino terhenti dan membuat Ino terdiam, yaitu gelang berbentuk segitiga yang menempel di tangan anak kecil itu. Wajah Ino tampak sedikit terkejut tapi dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dari Sakura.

"Ehm, Sakura… sepertinya aku tahu harus dibawa kemana anak ini," bisik Ino.

"Kemana?"

"Ehm… biar aku saja yang mengantarnya, kamu kan baru pulang dari rumah sakit."

"Tidak mau!" tolak anak kecil itu dan langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaiku," bisik Sakura sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Ino.

"Tidak boleh! Hei, lepaskan Sakura!" perintah Ino sambil menarik anak kecil itu dengan paksa.

"Tidaaak, aku tidak mauuu, mamaaa tolong akuuu!"

"I-Ino stop!" cegah Sakura, "Shhh, tidak apa-apa, tenang, kakak ini tidak akan menyakitimu."

Sakura bisa merasakan tubuh anak itu gemetar, sedangkan Ino memandang khawatir pada Sakura dan anak itu.

Beberapa jam setelah Sakura berhasil menenangkan anak itu didalam rumahnya, kini suasana sudah berubah menjadi ramah, bahkan sesekali anak kecil itu dan Ino saling meledek satu sama lain.

"Jadi kau tidak ingat apa-apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ng, yang kuingat aku terbangun dipekarangan rumah kakak."

"Sakura, aku pulang sebentar yah, nanti aku kembali lagi," pamit Ino.

"Okay."

"Kalau kakak namanya siapa?"

"Aku Sakura… Haruno Sakura, kalau kakak yang cantik tadi yang berambut pirang bernama Ino."

"Aku sangat suka dekat-dekat dengan kak Sakura, rambut kak Sakura juga indah, seperti bunga musim semi."

"Kamu… benar-benar tidak ingat siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura dengan lembut, sambil menikmati coklat panas dimeja makannya, mereka berdua terlihat sepeti adik kakak yang sedang berbincang-bincang tentang kegiatan sehari-harinya.

"Tidak ingat, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa."

"Hhmm, begini saja, bagaimana kalau aku beri kamu sebuah nama?" usul Sakura, "karena aku menemukanmu dipekarangan rumahku, dan rumahku ini di Konoha… Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Konohamaru?"

Anak itu terdiam sebentar sambil tersenyum bahagia, "Iya! Aku suka nama itu!"

Sementara itu, Ino yang sudah berada didalam rumahnya langsung berlari kearah telepon dan menelepon seseorang dengan panic.

"Oh ya ampun, aku tidak tahu menelepon mereka ini tindakan yang benar atau tidak," gumam Ino sambil menunggu ada yang mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ah, halo… aku yamanaka Ino, maaf bukannya aku lancang menelpon kalian, tapi ini keadaan darurat... ya… iya, bagaimana kalian bisa tahu? Iya, dia memakai gelang berbentuk segitiga... oh… baiklah… baiklah besok aku akan menyerahkan anak ini pada kalian, iya terima kasih."

Ketika Ino menutup teleponnya, "Dan sekarang bagaimana caranya aku memberi tahu ke Sakura?"

Ino segera keluar dari rumahnya yang tepat bersebalahan dengan Sakura, begitu dia memasuki rumah Sakura, dia melihat Sakura yang masih asik ngobrol dengan anak kecil itu.

"Hai," sapa Ino "Ehm, aku punya kabar bagus buat anak ini."

"Namaku Konohamaru," ucap anak kecil itu sambil tersenyum.

"Oh… kau sudah ingat namamu?"

"Tidak, kak Sakura yang memberikannya."

"Ow… yah, besok aku akan mengantarmu ke suatu tempat, Sakura kau juga ikut yah, tempat itu akan menyenangkan buatmu, Konohamaru."

**Eternity Eternity Eternity Eternity Eternity Eternity Eternity Eterinty Eternity**

Keesokan harinya.

"Tindakan yang bagus, Sasuke… Naruto! Berkat kalian kita dipanggil karena membunuh lesser didepan orang awam!" sindir Shikamaru.

"Apa masalahnya? Ingatannya kan sudah kau hilangkan? Repot banget sih!" gerutu Sasuke sambil berjalan mengikuti Shikamaru.

"Masalahnya bukan itu, kita sendiri kan sudah mempunyai aturan," tegur Neji yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Kalau begitu buat apa dong kekuatan kita yang bisa menghapus ingatan manusia?" gumam Naruto.

"Jawaban yang bagus," ucap Sasuke sambil menyenggol lengan Naruto.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu.

"Masuklah."

Suara berat yang terdengar dari dalam membuat ke empat laki-laki itu terdiam dan sedikit menelan ludah.

"Kau duluan yang masuk," usul Neji pada Naruto.

"Tidak, Shikamaru saja, dia kan yang paling tenang."

"Bagaimana kalau biang keroknya saja yang masuk duluan?" sindir Shikamaru sambil melirik Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke terdiam sedangkan mereka bertiga memandang padanya, "Ah baikalah, brengsek!"

"Membunuh lesser didepan orang awam, apa yang akan kau jelaskan padaku, Uchiha Sasuke?" seorang pria tua berambut putih tersenyum pada Sasuke, namun senyuman itu membuat mereka sedikit merinding.

"Ehm.. begini, Tuan Jiraiya…"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, aku memanggil kalian hanya untuk memberi tahu hukuman apa yang akan kalian terima."

"T-Tapi… kalau kita tidak membunuh lesser itu…"

"Kalian bisa membawanya ketempat sepi, kalian hebat, salah satu terhebat diantara para vampire yang lain, karena itulah aku memilih kalian menjadi tim inti untuk membasmi para lesser itu!" bentak Jiraiya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke dengan cepat dan sigap.

"Bagus, nah sekarang… tadi malam aku mendapat telepon dari seorang Nona yang bernama Yamanaka Ino, dia bilang ada newbie di daerahnya, sepertinya perubahannya itu dialami karena gigitan yang sempurna sehingga anak itu tidak menjadi lesser."

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke yang sedikit tengil.

**BRAK!**

"AKU MAU KALIAN MENJEMPUTNYA SEKARAAAAAANG!"

Disaat Jiraiya teriak seperti itu, Shikamaru dan Neji menyeret Sasuke dan Naruto keluar segera.

"Sasuke kau gila! Kau tahu kan Jiraiya kalau marah itu bagaimana! Bsia-bisa kita tidak bisa minum darah!" bentak Neji.

"Hahahaha, biar saja, laki-laki tua itu temperamen sih," ucap Sasuke yang tidak sadar akan dirinya.

Dan mereka bertiga pun hanya bisa saling pandang.

.

.

.

"Waaaaawww, tempat apa ini?"

"Di dalam sini akan ada orang yang akan menuntunmu," jawab Ino pada Konohamaru yang sedang berdiri didepan gedung terbesar di Konoha bersama Sakura dan Ino.

"Ino… dari dulu aku bertanya-tanya…. Gedung apa ini sebenarnya? Begitu luas… dan… menyeramkan, bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai kenalan orang sini?" tanya Sakura sambil meneliti gedung tersebut.

"Ehm… panjang ceritanya, ahahahaa, suatu saat aku akan memberi tahumu," jawab Ino.

Ino mulai memimpin masuk begitu pintu terbuka secara otomatis, begitu masuk ruangan yang besa itu, Konohamaru terlihat sangat terkesan.

"Waahhh, kereeenn!" karena terkesima, Konohamaru berlari meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino.

"Konohamaru, tunggu!" kejar Sakura.

Sementara Sakura mengejar, ini kesempatan Ino menemui kepala organisasi itu.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Sasuke, aku harus kembali menjelaskan dan meminta maaf pada tuan jiraiya atas ulahmu!" ucap Shikamaru yang membalikkan tubuhnya diiuti oleh Naruto dan Neji.

"Terserah kalian, aku malas berurusan dengan orang tua itu," jawab Sasuke berjalan kearah belokan kiri, tiba-tiba…

**BRUUKK!**

"Kyaaaa!"

Wanita itu terjatuh menubruk tubuh Sasuke, namun Sasuke bukan laki-laki yang tidak gantle untuk membantu seorang wanita, saat ini Sasuke terdiam karena melihat wanita di hadapannya ini yang sedang menggerutu kesakitan.

"Hei! Tidak tahu kah kau caranya memperlakukan wanita yang menabrakmu? Setidaknya bantulah aku berdiri!" protes wanita yang ternyata adalah Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam, memandang mata emerald Sakura dengan penuh arti dan sangat dalam.

"A-apa?" ucap Sakura sedikit ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura kedekapannya, mencium leher Sakura perlahan dengan sangat menghayati, tindakannya ini sangat membuat Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, Sakura hanya gemetar ketakutan karena tindakan Sasuke.

"L-Lepaskan aku!" Sakura berusaha berontak namun Sasuke malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan ciuman di leher Sakura makin dalam, bukan ciuman… lebih tepatnya endusan.

"Ucapkan lagi," pinta Sasuke masih sambil dengan menciumi aroma Sakura.

"A- ucapkan apa?" tanya Sakura ketakutan.

"Ngh… apa saja…" lenguh Sasuke yang makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku! Brengsek!"

"Aaahh, yah… begitu… teruslah ucapkan sesuatu."

"Kau gila yah? Lepaskan aku, kalau tidak aku akan teriak!" ancam Sakura.

Aneh memang, tapi saat ini Sasuke sedang terbuai oleh suara Sakura, suaranya sangat menenangkannya dibanding apapun, dibanding meminum darah, bertarung maupun bercinta. Suara wanita berambut pink itu membuat Sasuke terbius dan terlena. Sasuke tetap menciumi leher Sakura membawa Sakura menempel ke dinding, mengeratkan tubuh Sakura dengan tubuhnya.

Perlahan Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap mata Sakura.

"Aku akan benar-benar teriak kalau kau tetap seperti ini!"

Saat Sakura berucap lagi, Sasuke memejamkan matanya, seolah sedang merasakan alunan suara Sakura yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya, suaranya seperti ecstasy bagi Sasuke. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, taringnya muncul, matanya onyxnya berubah menjadi merah, dan sosok itu berhasil membuat Sakura…

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

.

.

.

"Jadi kau menemukan anak itu bersama temanmu?"

"Iya tuan, aku tidak bermaksud membawa manusia kesini, tapi anak itu sangat dekat dengan sahabatku, jadi…"

"Permisi."

"Ah, Shikamaru, kenapa kesini lagi?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf atas perlakuan Sasuke tadi," jawab Shikamaru.

"Maaf diterima, kebetulan Nona ini lah yang membawa anak itu, dia Ino… Ino ini Shikamaru, salah satu vampire terhebat yang bertugas untuk membasmi lesser," jelas jiraiya.

Ino tersenyum kaku pada Shikamaru, namun laki-laki itu hanya memandang Ino dingin dan memalingkan wajahnya kembali pada Jiraiya, "jadi, dimana anak itu?" tanya Shikamaru yang mengabaikan senyuman Ino.

"Ah, tadi dia bersama…"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Terdengar suara teriakan dari luar, dan Ino tahu betul suara siapa itu.

"S-Sakura?"

"Sakura… temanmu yang manusia itu?" tanya Jiraiya.

"I-iya, maaf aku permisi dulu," pamit Ino.

"Shikamaru, kejar dia, temanmu itu berbuat hal memalukan lagi," perintah jiraiya dengan santai.

"Arrghh lagi-lagi," gerutu Shikamaru.

Ino berlari menuju suara Sakura yang ternyata ada di koridor, dengan posisi berada di pelukan Sasuke yang sedang menciumi tiap-tiap lekuk tubuhnya dengan taring yang keluar dan matanya yang memerah.

"Sakura!" panggil Ino.

"I-Ino… tolong aku…"

Saat tangan Sakura akan menggapai tangan Ino, Sasuke melirik Ino dengan sangat dingin dan tajam melebihi tatapan Shikamaru tadi, sehingga dengan reflek Ino menghentikan langkahnya karena takut.

"Sasuke lepaskan dia!" perintah Shikamaru.

"Jadi namamu Sakura…" Sasuke mengabaikan Shikamaru dan masih dengan wanita yang dipelukannya itu.

"Dan kau adalah laki-laki terburuk yang pernah kutemui!" bentak Sakura.

"Aahhh, mau bagaimanapun nada bicaramu, suaramu tetap membuatku…"

"SASUKE!" bentak Shikamaru yang memotong perkataan temanya itu.

Saat akhirnya sadar Shikamaru ada di situ, Sasuke melepaskan Sakura, taringnya pun hilang dan matanya kembali normal.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi, tunggu aku," bisik Sasuke lalu pergi diikuti oleh Shikamaru.

"Sakura, Sakura kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino mendekati wanita yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu.

"Iya… dia… menyeramkan, aku takut…" ujar Sakura.

"Shhh, tenang yah… dia tidak akan menyakitimu, tenang…" Ino mencob menenangkan tuuh Sakura yang sedang gemetar itu.

Saat Sasuke dan Shikamaru berjalan menuju luar.

"akan kudapatkan… akan kudapatkan dia! Pasti!" ucap Sasuke percaya diri.

"Dia? Wanita yang tadi?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, suaranya… tidak ada satu pun wanita di konoha ini yang bisa membuatku begitu tenang! Bayangkan saja! Dia memang tidak secantik wanita-wanita di club, tapi aku sangat menyukainya! Suaranya saja bisa membuatku tenang, bisa kubayangkan bagaimana kalau aku bercinta dengannya! " jelas Sasuke panjang lebar dengan semangat.

"Sepertinya penglihatanku tentangmu benar," ujar Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke manatap Shikamaru awalnya dengan bingung, tapi ketika dia melihat Shikamaru menyeringai, Sasuke sadar akan satu hal, ucapan Shikamaru dimalam hari sebelum mereka membunuh para lesser.

"Oh tidak… dia wanita yang kau maksud? Dia..? Sakura…? Perawan? " tanya Sasuke dengan sangat tidak percaya.

Dan kini Shikamaru hanya menertawakan Sasuke yang terkenal dengan sombong dan percaya diri yang tinggi, sekarang terbengong bingung ditempat dengan apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : gimana? suka atau ngga? mungkin aku akan delete kalo banyak yg ga suka, heheheee...**

**yuk maliii... XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**waaww, sumpah demi apapun juga aku ga nyangka banyak yg suka XD**

**ini sudah aku publish chapter 2 nya ;)**

**ah, untuk yang nanya tentang novel ini... aku ngga tau di toko buku sini ada atau ngga, aku beli novel itu waktu ke singapore :D tapi kalau diliat dari jalan ceritanya, kayaknya ga akan ditanslate ke bahasa indonesia deh, banyak adegan yang memakai kata2 vulgar soalnya, shock loh aku kalau beneran ada yg translate-in **

**oke langsung aja yah XD**

**Lover Eternal**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort, vampire**

**Rated : T – M**

Dalam keadaan tubuhnya yang gemetar, raut wajah yang ketakutan dan dekapan yang kuat dari sahabatnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu terus menerus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa yang sudah dia perbuat sampai ada seseorang….ehm, makhluk seperti laki-laki tadi menghampirinya, dan hendak 'memakan'nya?

"Sakura, kamu tidak apa-apa?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sahabatnya yang berambut pirang itu menyadarkan kembali gadis yang bernama Sakura itu.

"I-Ino… tadi itu, taring… aku melihat taringnya! Siapa dia? Makhluk apa dia?"

Dengan tatapan pilu, Ino meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Sakura, hal itu membuat Sakura perlahan memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

"Maaf Sakura, tapi kamu tidak boleh mengingat semua kejadian ini."

Keesokan harinya, Sakura terdiam di pekarangan rumahnya, duduk sambil menggenggam teh hangat yang dia seduh tadi, dengan selimut tipis yang menyelimuti bahunya. Ya, sekarang adalah musim dingin, dan kebiasaan Sakura berdiam diri di pekarangan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak orang tuanya meninggal.

Sakura masih terus berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, karena begitu bangun dia sudah berada didalam kamarnya sendiri, apa mungkin penyakitnya kambuh? Sampai-sampai Ino harus meminta tolong orang mengantarnya pulang? Kalau memang benar, Sakura… dia merasa dirinya sangat menyusahkan.

"hhh, sebenarnya kemarin itu aku kenapa sih?"

Sementara itu ditempat lain, sesosok wanita cantik sedang mondar-mandir didalam rumahnya, terus-terusan bergumam tentang hal yang sama.

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan? Apa yang harus kujelaskan?"

Itu lah yang digumamkan oleh Ino, sahabat Sakura.

Sesaat ketika dia sedang menikmati gumamannya itu, telepon berdering dan membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya, Ino menghampiri telepon tersebut dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo? Yamanaka Ino disini."

"_Mau tahu alasan apa yang bagus agar sahabat-mu itu tidak khawatir?"_

Ucapan dari suara laki-laki diseberang telepon sana membuat Ino membatu.

"i-ini…"

"_Sasuke Uchiha."_

Tercengang lah Ino saat dia menjawab sebelum Ino melontarkan pertanyaannya, dan tidak heran juga kenapa laki-laki itu bisa tahu, dan masalahnya sekarang adalah…

"Ada keperluan apa kamu meneleponku?"

"_Aku hanya memberikan bantuan untukmu."_

"Dengan imbalan?"  
><em>"Tentu saja."<em>

Ino terdiam, dia tidak bisa menebak imbalan apa yang Sasuke minta darinya.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

"_Gampang, bilang pada sahabatmu itu agar dia datang ke café Konoha jam 7 malam besok, dan pastikan dia PASTI datang."_

"Buat apa dia kesana?"

"_Itu bukan urusanmu!"_

Terdengar nada yang sedikit keras dari jawaban Sasuke.

"…" Ino terdiam, apakah dia harus menyetujuinya? Dia tahu Sasuke Uchiha tidak akan mugnkin menyakiti manusia biasa, apalagi manusia itu Sakura yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan bangsa mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan katakan padanya."

"_Bagus, sekarang kau bisa bilang pada Sakura, bahwa anak kecil itu sekarang sedang dilatih menjadi prajurit oleh tuan Jiraiya, kau bisa membohonginya dengan mengatakan bahwa anak kecil itu masuk sekolah keprajuritan."_

"apa? Konohamaru menjadi prajurit?"

Ceklek

Tuut tuuuut tuuuuuut

"DASAR BANGSAWAN GILA!" teriak Ino sambil membanting teleponnya dengan sewot kesal karena Sasuke memutuskan percakapannya tiba-tiba.

* * *

><p>"Apa kau yakin, Sasuke?" tatapan sinis lah yang diberikan oleh pemuda berambut pirang yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu.<p>

"kau meragukanku?"

"Bukan begitu, mungkin maksud Naruto, kau itu kan suka bertindak semaunya sendiri tanpa melihat yang ada didepanmu itu sebenarnya bahaya atau tidak," jelas laki-laki berambut panjang.

"Sakura tidak bahaya, dia manusia biasa."

"Tapi kau tahu kan, mungkin saja kau Cuma penasaran padanya lalu kau mendekatinya, setelah kau dekati, kau tidak bisa menahan nafsu mu untuk bercinta sehingga kau melanggar larangan terberat oleh kaum vampire, " tebak Shikamaru sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"tepat sekali! Itu yang kumaksud!" sambung Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, maka dari itu, besok aku ingin memastikannya," jawab Sasuke sambil melamun, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya kalau Sakura jatuh kedalam pelukannya, mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain, Sakura yang menyebut namanya berkali-kali, "Aaarrgghhh! Membayangkannya malah menyakitkan!"

"Sasuke… kau ini terkenal sangat dingin dikalangan wanita-wanita club itu loh, melihat imej-mu yang sekarang ini entah kenapa aku ingin sekali semua wanita yang kau tiduri itu melihatnya," ejek Naruto.

"Diam, kau belum merasakannya Naruto," protes Sasuke.

"Tidak akan, mau Naruto atau Neji atau aku, kami tidak akan sepertimu, yang membuatmu begini kan karena makhluk didalam tubuhmu itu," jawab Shikamaru.

"memang, sejak kejadian itu, kau seperti orang gila, Sasuke," sambung Neji.

"Jiraiya brengsek! Berani-beraninya dia mengutukku sang bangsawan ini!" gerutu Sasuke sambil meminum cairan berwarna merah itu.

"kalau tidak salah, itu terjadi karena kau ingin mendirikan organisasi sendiri, yak an?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ya, dan saat Sasuke menantang jiraiya, kakek itu mengutuknya, Sasuke… makhluk yang berada didalam dirinya itu akan berontak kalau tidak mendapatkan darah yang cukup dan hasrat yang memuaskan," Shikamaru memang paling senang kalau sudah membicarakan tentang kutukan Sasuke.

"HAHAHAHA, seorang Sasuke di kendalikan oleh makhluk seperti itu," ejek Naruto.

"Mati kalian!"

* * *

><p>"Sa-ku-ra."<p>

"Ah, Ino… ada apa?"

Ino menemptkan dirinya duduk disamping Sakura dan sedikit membetulkan selimut tipis yang menempel dibahu gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Udaranya dingin, masuklah, nanti kamu masuk angin," bujuk Ino.

Sakura tersenyum dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Ino, "Kau memang sahabat yang baik."

Drrrrrttt drrrrrtttt

Sakura mengangkat hpnya yang bergetar didalam sakunya, seketika terlukis senyuman kecil dari bibir gadis itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Email… dari Gaara."

"…" Ino terdiam dan sedikit flashback, Gaara? Rasanya dia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, tapi dimana? Sesaat Ino mengingatnya…

"Gaara? Teman kecil yang dulu pernah kau ceritakan? Laki-laki yang berada di foto kamarmu itu? Dia yang sekolah di Suna?" ucap Ino panjang lebar.

"Hahaha, iya Ino, Gaara yang dulu aku ceritakan padamu, besok dia akan liburan kesini dan mengindap sementara dirumahku," jawab Sakura sambil membalas pesan di hpnya.

"Besok? Kau menjemputnya?"

"Tidak, dia tahu kondisiku, makanya dia tidak ingin aku menjemputnya, besok dia akan tiba jam 7 malam," Sakura kembali menutup hp flipnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Oh tidak…" gumam Ino. Kini dirinya merasa terancam, mungkin kalau bisa diminta Ino ingin menghilang dari dunia ke vampiran itu, kini Sakura tidak tahu identitas asli Ino sebenarnya, tapi Ino merasa sepertinya keadaan akan kacau, ditambah… sang pangeran bermata onyx itu egois tingkat dewa.

"Sakura, begini aku punya permintaan padamu."

"Apa itu? Ah! Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin itu aku kenapa? Dan kemna Konohamaru?"

Nice! Dalam hati Ino berteriak kenapa posisinya saat ini begitu rumit.

"Konohamaru kan kita antar ke sekolah keprajuritan, sekarang dia sedang tinggal di asrama, dia senang kok," jawab Ino berbohong.

"Benarkah? Waaahh baguslah, lalu… apa yang terjadi denganku?"

"Kamu pingsan lagi, maka dari itu aku meminta tolong seseorang untuk mengantar kita pulang," kebohongan yang lain terucap dibibir Ino.

"Oohh, maaf yah menyusahkan, oh iya, kamu mau minta apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Begini, hhmmm, orang yang kemarin mengantar kita, dia memintamu untuk menemuinya besok jam 7 di café Konoha, kamu harus datang Sakura, tentang Gaara nanti biar aku yang mengurusnya, kamu datang saja dulu, sebentaaaar saja, yah yah yah?"

"Ino? Kenapa kamu jadi gugup begitu?"

"B-bukan apa-apa, aku hanya merasa tidak enak kalau menolak permintaan orang yang sudah menolong kita," jawab Ino yang lagi-lagi berbohong.

"Baiklah, hanya sebentar kan? Aku akan kesana."

"Benarkah? Sakura terima kasih kau penyelamatku!" peluk Ino terharu.

"Penyelamat? Ino, kau berlebihan, hahaha."

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, tiba dimana kecemasan Ino dari semua hal terjadi, seperti adik yang sedang menjalankan kencan pertama, Ino sangat was-was pada Sakura yang akan bertemu Sasuke ini, apakah Sakura akan diterkam? Atau jangan-jangan diperkosa? Mengingat Sasuke itu sangat agresif.<p>

"Sakura, apa itu yang akan kau pakai?" tanya Ino dengan wajah heran memandang sahabatnya itu memakai celana jeans biasa dengan kaos putih dan hanya ditambah oleh jaket serta syal untuk menutupi dinginnya udara.

"Iya, hanya sebentar kan?"

"kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu hanya memakai baju itu?" ucap Ino berjalan kearah lemari Sakura dan memeriksa beberapa bajunya yang tersusun rapi, "Ini, pakai ini."

Ino memberikan sebuah long dress dengan bagian belakang yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ino ini musim dingin! Kau mau membuatku sakit?"

"Akan kuantar pakai mobil, tenang saja," jawab Ino sembari membuka paksa jaket yang sudah Sakura pakai.

Akhirnya Sakura mengalah, dia mengganti pakaiannya dengan long dress yang Ino sarankan itu, begitu selesai memakai long dress, Ino menata rambut Sakura agar kelihatan cantik.

"Ehm… Ino, kau seperti sedang mempertemukanku dengan seseorang yang seolah akan menjadi calon suamiku nanti deh, untuk apa rambutku dihias seperti ini?"

"Agar kau kelihatan cantik," jawab Ino yang sedikit mengangumi kulit mulus Sakura, "Selesai, ayo berangkat, sudah jam setengah 7, nanti aku langsung pulang yah, supaya Gaara tidak menunggu lama," ucap Ino.

"Oke."

Diantar lah Sakura ketempat dimana Sasuke menyuruh Ino membawa Sakura ke café Konoha, sesampainya disana, Sakura turun dengan langkah yang anggun dan melambai pada Ino yang masih didalam mobil, saat Ino pergi, Sakura memasuki café yang bisa dibilang mewah itu dengan sedikit keraguan.

"Permisi, Nona Haruno?" sapa salah satu pelayan disana.

"I-iya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Silahkan kesini," pelayan itu tidak menjawab, dia menunjukkan jalan kemana Sakura harus tertuju.

Sesampainya disuatu meja bundar yang tidak terlalu besar, pelayan itu menggeser kursi dan mempersilahkan Sakura duduk, kemudian ada beberapa pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman untuk Sakura.

"Maaf, aku belum memesan apa-apa," ucap Sakura.

"Tapi minuman ini ditunjukkan untuk Nona," jawab pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman tersebut.

"…" bingung? Sudah pasti, jangankan Sakura, kita sendiri kalau pergi ke café dan tiba-tiba ada pesanan minum yang belum kita pesan pasti kita merasa bingung.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, dari jarak beberapa meter, ada seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi menatap Sakura dengan sangat lembut, onyxnya terus menerus menatap punggung gadis muda itu, seluruh wanita yang melihat pemuda itu pasti tegoda, bahkan ada beberapa yang mengajak kenalan dan mengajaknya tidur, namun pemuda itu tidak menggubrisnya selirikpun.

Sakura makin lama makin bingung, sudah sejam dia menunggu kedatangan orang yang Ino maksud namun tetap tak kunjung datang, yang tiba hanyalah beberapa makanan yang sudah Sakura habiskan sambil menunggu.

"Sepertinya tidak datang… lalu, bagaimana aku harus membayar makanan ini?" gumam Sakura.

Sudah waktunya, itulah yang dipikirkan pemuda yang dari tadi hanya memandangi Sakura.

"Permisi, Nona."

Sakura menoleh kearah suara itu dan sedikit terpesona oleh penampilan laki-laki tersebut.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu."

Laki-laki itu menggeser kursi dan mendekatkan tempat duduknya disamping Sakura, dan itu membuat semua wanita yang tadi mengajak kenalan memandang sinis kepada Sakura.

"Maaf, anda… siapa?" tanya Sakura sopan.

Laki-laki itu terdiam, lagi-lagi sensasi ini yang dia rasakan.

"Aku orang yang sahabatmu maksud itu, namaku Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh, tuan Uchiha, terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, maaf kalau aku membuatmu repot," ucap Sakura dengan nada yang makin ramah.

Sasuke mencoba meresapi dari setiap tutur kata yang Sakura ucapkan. Benar-benar seperti terbius.

"Ehm, tapi maaf… aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini, akan ada tamu datang kerumahku," ujar Sakura.

Sekejap Sasuke merasa jengkel, raut wajahnya sedikit berubah dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit takut.

"Siapa? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Ehm, maaf?" ucap Sakura yang tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke.

Laki-laki itu menutup kedua onyxnya perlahan dan mengatur perasaannya yang penasaran itu.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu, dengan serius, sekarang," kata Sasuke yang menekankan kata-katanya dibagian 'sekarang'.

"okay, kamu bisa bicara sekarang," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke sadar kalau laki-laki diruangan ini matanya tertuju pada Sakura yang mengenakan long dress dengan punggung yang terbuka, karena Sasuke memakai jas, akhirnya dia membuka jasnya dan menutupi punggung Sakura yang terbuka itu.

"Nanti kau masuk angin," ujar Sasuke sambil menutupi punggung Sakura.

"Ah, t-terima kasih," ucap Sakura gugup, ini pertama kalinya dia diperlakukan lembut oleh laki-laki selain Gaara teman kecilnya itu.

"Aku ingin tahu banyak tentang dirimu," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin tahu, apa kesukaanmu, apa warna favoritmu, tanggal berapa kau lahir, berapa umurmu, apa hobbymu…" Sasuke menghentikan pertanyaannya itu sejenak, menatap tajam kedua mata emerald itu dan meanjutkannya, "Siapa orang yang kau cintai."

Deg

Sakura merasa berdebar-debar oleh tatapan Sasuke yang tajam, dalam dan penuh rasa penasaran itu, entah ini karena memang Sasuke tampan, atau memang Sakura lemah terhadap laki-laki, Sakura merasa Sasuke sangat seksi.

"Ehm, kenapa kau ingin tahu semua itu? Maksudku… kita baru saja kenal satu sama lain, dan…aku masih bingung, kita bahkan tidak saling suka…"

"Aku suka padamu," potong Sasuke yang menatap langsung pada kedua mata Sakura, tatapan yang benar-benar tajam, tidak berkedip dan sangat menekankan arti bahwa Sasuke serius dengan perkataannya.

"Tunggu dulu, kita baru bertemu… dua kali, bagaimana bisa…"

"percayalah, aku sendiri juga bingung, jujur… banyak wanita yang jauh lebih cantik dan seksi diluar sana yang tergila-gila padaku, namun aku tidak pernah merasa mereka special, walaupun kami sudah melakukan sex sekalipun."

"Kau? Dan mereka? Sex?" tanya Sakura yang masih tabu mendengar kata-kata itu.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Tapi denganmu…sejak pertama kali melihatmu, mendengar suaramu, bayanganmu selalu hadir disini," Sasuke menunjukkan jari telunjuk pada kepalanya sendiri.

"T-tapi…"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk bersama denganku sekarang juga, aku hanya ingin kita memulai untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain dulu."

"A-apa tidak terlalu cepat? Mungkin kau hanya penasaran padaku," ucap Sakura grogi, ini pertama kali seumur hidupnya dapat pernyataan suka dari seseorang.

"Mungkin," jawab Sasuke dengan tenang.

"…" Sakura terdiam lalu kembali menatap Sasuke dengan senyum, "Kita berteman saja dulu, bagaimana?"

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Sasuke tersenyum, "Kuantar pulang?"

"Oke," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura dan digenggamnya tangan Sasuke itu, hal itu membuat Sasuke yang tenang itu ingin melompat-lompat kegirangan, kalian harus tahu betapa sengsaranya Sasuke saat ini menahan bahagianya.

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya dan membiarkan Sakura menempati tenpat yang belum pernah sekalipun wanita mendudukinya. Diantar lah Sakura pulang, sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke menceritakan tentang teman-temannya, kekonyolan Naruto, kepintaran Shikamaru, dan kedewasaan Neji. Sasuke berbohong dengan mengarang cerita kalau mereka ber empat adalah teman satu asrama dari sekolah keprajuritan di Konoha, Sakura mempercayainya, karena dilihat dari tubuh Sasuke yang proposional juga lengannya yang kekar, itu ciri dari laki-laki yang sering berlatih.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," ucap Sakura.

Sebelum Sasuke menjawab, laki-laki itu keluar dari mobil dan berlari kearah pintu Sakura dan membukakan pintu Sakura.

"_Gentle sekali_," pikir Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum, karena apa yang dipikirkan Sakura itu terdengar olehnya.

"Sakura?" panggil suara laki-laki yang berasal dari dalam rumahnya.

"Gaara?" sapa Sakura kembali dengan nada ceria.

Sosok berambut merah yang bernama Gaara itu berlari dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat, tentu saja hal itu membuat tuan muda kita ini emosi, dan dengan sekuat tenaga dia menahan agar taringnya tidak keluar.

"Ehm, Gaara kenalkan ini Sasuke Uchiha, temanku," ucap Sakura.

"Hai," sapa Gaara menjukurkan tangannya.

Sasuke terdiam memandang tangan yang sedang dijulurkan padanya itu dengan sinis, diterima perlahan tangan Gaara dan digenggamnya dengan sangat kencang sehingga Gaara merintih kecil.

Ketika mereka saling melepaskan genggamannya, Sasuke mengelap tangannya memakai sapu tangan yang berada di saku celananya, tentu saja Sakura tidak mengetahui hal ini, Gaara lah yang melihat semuanya, dan itu membuat laki-laki ber tattoo 'cinta' itu tersinggung.

"Sudah malam, masuklah, kalau tidak kondisimu akan memburuk," ajak Gaara.

"Iya, Sasuke terima kasih sudah mengantarku, selamat malam."

Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura, ketika Sakura berjalan, kedua mata jade dan kedua mata onyx daling tatap dengan sinis, dengan sengaja Gaara merangkul bahu Sakura dan menutup pintu tanpa menoleh.

"…" Sasuke terdiam lalu tersenyum licik dan bergumam, "Jangan sekali-kali kau menantangku."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : nyeeeeh, gimana? kependekan yah? maaf yah, ngantuk banget soalnya, heheheeee, chapter 3 diusahain panjang deh ;)**

**minta review lagi, kalo ga keberatan? hehehee**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lover Eternal**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort, vampire**

**Rated : T – M**

Gadis berambut pink yang kini menggigil kedinginan di pekarangan rumahnya sedang bersantai sambil membaca buku, ditemani oleh secangkir coklat hangat dan teman masa kecil duduk di sampingnya. Sambil berbincang-bincang tentang masa lalu mereka, laki-laki berambut merah dan bermata jade itu selalu menatap lembut pada Sakura, nama dari pemilik rambut berwarna pink itu.

"Tapi penyakitmu tidak sering kambuh kan?" laki-laki bernama Gaara itu bertanya.

"Ng, walaupun kemarin sempat masuk rumah sakit, tapi tidak apa-apa kok," Sakura menjawab sambil menyenderkan tubuh di sofa kecilnya.

"Oh iya, kemarin itu… " Gaara memberi jeda pada pertanyaannya, "Siapa?"

Sakura terdiam, bingung harus menjelaskannya dari mana pada teman kecilnya itu, karena Sakura sendiri tidak tahu siapa orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu sebenarnya, setahunya, laki-laki yang bertingkah laku bagaikan bangsawan itu adalah kenalan Ino, hanya sampai sebatas itu saja Sakura mengetahuinya.

"Kenalan Ino, katanya dia ingin mengenalku lebih jauh," akhirnya Sakura menjawab seadanya.

Pandangan mata jade menatap emerald yang kini sedang menatap entah kemana arahnya, di dalam pikiran Sakura saat ini adalah sosok Sasuke yang entah kenapa membuatnya begitu penasaran.

"Sakura," panggil Gaara, nama teman kecilnya itu, "Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya yah."

"Hah?" sambil menoleh Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya,"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku tidak suka," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Hahaha, kamu selalu begini, setiap ada laki-laki yang mendekatiku, wajahmu jadi seperti kertas ditekuk 10."

"Kali ini aku serius," ucap Gaara, "Orang itu akan membahayakan dirimu."

"Gaara, dia orang yang baik kok, dia juga-"

"Sudah berapa lama kau kenal dengannya sehingga menilainya orang baik?" potong Gaara dengan nada yang meninggi.

"…" Sakura sedikit terkejut Gaara bisa membentaknya, seingat Sakura, Gaara membentaknya itu saat Sakura lupa meminum obatnya dan jatuh pingsan.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin melindungimu," gumam Gaara yang menyadari ekspresi Sakura berubah.

Sakura tersenyum, senyuman lembut seperti biasa yang selalu dia berikan pada Gaara, "Aku janji, kalau ada apa-apa, aku akan langsung menghubungimu."

Gaara mengangguk, "Itu harus."

**Di markas Akatsuki.**

"Sasuke, bagaimana kencanmu kemarin?" tanya laki-laki pirang yang saat ini sedang bermain catur dengan Tuan muda itu.

"Setidaknya dia mau berteman denganku, walaupun pada akhirnya aku harus bertemu orang yang akan menjadi rival abadiku," jawab Sasuke sambil memainkan pion-pion caturnya.

"Heh, aneh rasanya," sambung salah satu temannya berambut coklat panjang yang kini sedang bersantai di sofa, "Seorang Uchiha Sasuke, mengejar wanita dan wanita itu lebih memilih menjadi teman terlebih dahulu? Bagaimana pendapatmu, Shikamaru?"

Orang yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu hanya diam, sambil menghisap rokoknya di pinggir jendela yang tertutup tirai, matahari pagi tidak baik bagi kesehatan mereka. Shikamaru mematikan rokoknya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Neji.

"Cari mangsa," singkat dan jelas adalah ciri khas dari Shikamaru.

Saat Shikamaru menutup pintu ruangan itu.

"Hei, kau merasa aneh tidak? Kenapa Shikamaru itu dingin sekali yah? Dia juga sebelum menghisap darah wanita, dia tidak bermain dengan wanita itu terlebih dahulu, apa dia homo?" ucap Naruto.

"Jaga bicaramu," tegur Sasuke, "_Checkmate_"

"Haahh? Kau curaang!"

"Sasuke, apa kau yakin akan mengajar wanita itu?" tanya Neji sambil berjalan dan duduk di sanggaan sofa tempat Naruto duduk.

"Wanita itu bernama Sakura," ucap Sasuke bernada datar, "Dan aku serius."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Karin? Dia kan _soulmate_-mu," pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Naruto itu membuat Sasuke menatap sahabatnya dengan dingin.

"Aku tidak merasa punya _soulmate_, dan yang akan menjadi _soulmate_ ku adalah Sakura, hanya dia dan dia!" jawab Sasuke dengan tegas, berdiri meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"_Nice question, stupid_," sindir Neji.

Sasuke berjalan keluar, kini kepalanya sedang terisi oleh bayangan wanita yang entah kenapa dia sangat terbius oleh suaranya, semakin Sasuke memikirkan dan membayangkan Sakura, semakin besar keinginan Sasuke untuk memonopolinya, dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa. Satu hal yang jelas, Sasuke ingin sekali mencicipi darah wanita itu.

"Ugh!" Sasuke berhenti di tengah koridor, saat ini dia ingin menuju ruangannya, namun langkahnya terhenti karena dia mersakan dirinya yang begitu panas, darahnya seperti mendidih, setiap kali dia memikirkan Sakura efeknya pasti seperti ini, keadaan akan kembai normal apabila Sakura berbicara padanya, apalagi menyentuhnya.

"Sakura… Sakura…Sakura!"

Terus-terusan memanggil nama itu, Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan hasratnya itu, hasrat untuk meminum darah, berkelahi, juga bercinta.

Di tempat lain, Shikamaru kini berada di kamarnya, menghisap leher seorang wanita yang disajikan oleh Akatsuki untuk kebutuhannya, tanpa belas kasihan Shikamaru menghisap darah wanita itu sampai tubuh sang korban memucat. Sudah puas meminum darah, Shikamaru melempar tubuh wanita itu kesembarang arah.

Kini pandangannya tertuju pada bingkai foto diatas mejanya, kamar Shikamaru lumayan besar, dengan kasur berukuran king size, lemari besar seolah muat untuk beribu-ribu lusin baju, dan meja ukiran yang sangat kosong diatasnya, tidak ada apa-apa selain bingkai yang dari tadi dipandanginya itu.

Shikamaru berjalan kearah bingkai dan mengambilnya.

"Sedang apa kau disana?" gumam Shikamaru pelan.

Ke esokan harinya, gadis berambut pirang terlihat sedang bersantai sambil mendengarkan musik, berbaring di sofanya yang panjang, semua tirai terbuka karena hari ini hujan dan langit mendung, Ino nama gadis itu sangat menyukai pemandangan ini, gelap, dingin dan tercium hawa tanah yang basah.

_Kriing kriing._

Suara telepon kini mengganggu santainya. Ino berjalan menuju telepon dan mengangkatnya, "Yamanaka disini."

"_Bilang pada temanmu, hari ini akan kujemput jam 5 sore."_

_Klik._

_Tuuut Tuuuut_

_Braaak!_

"Bangsawan brengsek! Kenapa dia tidak menelpon sendiri sih! Memangnya Sakura itu apa!" geram Ino.

Sebenarnya Ino tidak rela kalau Sakura harus dekat dengan Sasuke, Ino tidak mau Sakura masuk ke dalam dunia gelap ini, karena Sakura adalah manusia biasa yang Ino tahu, aroma Sakura salah satu aroma favorit para vampire.

Ino berjalan menuju rumah Sakura yang terletak di di sebelahnya, karena hujan Ino mengambil jas hujan serta payung untuk di pakai, sesampainya di rumah Sakura, Ino menekan bel, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Kemana dia?" gumam Ino kembali menekan bel.

_Ceklek._

Ketika pintu terbuka, Ino sedikit kaget karena yang membuka pintu adalah Gaara.

"Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Ada di dalam, sedang memasak, masuklah," ucap Gaara sedikit datar.

"_Cih, kenapa semua laki-laki yang berada di sekitar Sakura menyebalkan sih!"_ pikir Ino.

"Hai Ino, ada apa?" sapa Sakura ketika Ino menghampirinya ke dapur.

"Sakura, maaf mendadak, tapi bisakah kamu siap-siap? Jam 5 nanti Sasuke akan menjemputmu," ujar Ino.

"Hah? Kenapa dia tidak meneleponku saja?"

"Mana kutahu, dia memang aneh," jawab Ino sebal.

"Tidak, hari ini Sakura harus istirahat," tolak Gaara yang langsung membuat Ino menoleh dengan tatapan takut.

"Tidak! Aku mohon Gaara, izinkan Sakura keluar, yaaaah~" pinta Ino sambil memegang lengan Gaara.

"Kenapa sih? Kau tidak tahu kalau Sakura sakit?" bentak Gaara.

"Tentu saja tahu! Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan!" Ino berbalik membentak, karena Sakura kini sedang asik memasak, Ino memelankan suaranya pada Gaara, "Kau juga tahu kan, siapa Sasuke itu sebenarnya, dan asal kau tahu,, Sakura sendiri tidak tahu siapa kau dan siapa aku sebenarnya."

Mata Gaara terbelalak, seolah kaget Ino mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"B-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Gaara gugup.

"Kau beruntung tidak berubah menjadi _Lesser_, bagaimana caranya? Jarang sekali ada manusia yang selamat setelah digigit," bisik Ino.

"Bukan urusanmu, dan aku tidak peduli walaupun laki-laki itu adalah keturunan bangsawan, aku hanya ingin Sakura selamat," dengan nada penekanan Gaara menjawa sambil menunjuk kening Ino.

"Aku juga begitu, tapi kau tahu kan, dia punya kuasa yang besar terhadap kaum kita," jawab Ino dengan nada penuh hilang harapan.

"Kalian sedang bicara apa?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba datang ke percakapan mereka.

"Ah bukan apa-apa, hanya bertanya pada laki-laki ini, apa dia berbuat macam-macam padamu tadi malam," jawab Ino sarkastik.

"Hihihi, Gaara tidak mungkin macam-macam," jawab Sakura.

Saat Gaara akan membalas perkataan Ino, ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya terhambat karena mendengar bel berbunyi.

"Ah, aku saja," ucap Sakura.

Gadis itu berlari menuju pintu rumahnya, begitu pintu itu dibuka.

"Sasuke?" ucap Sakura kaget begitu melihat sosok Sasuke dan seorang lagi yang tidak kalah tampannya dari Sasuke, namun terlihat begitu dingin.

"Apa Ino sudah memberi tahumu?" tanya Sasuke formal.

"Sudah, tapi maaf aku belum siap-siap, lagi pula ini kan masih jam 3," ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk jam dindingnya.  
>"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin cepat bertemu denganmu, boleh aku dan temanku masuk?" tanya Sasuke sopan sambil menunjuk temannya itu, "Ini Shikamaru," lanjut Sasuke memperkenalkan.<p>

"Salam kenal," sapa Sakura, "Aku buatkan minuman yah, kalian tunggu di sini dulu," Sakura menunjuk kearah sofa dan berlari menuju dapur, "Ino, ada Sasuke dan temannya, tolong temani dia yah."

"Temannya?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri, begitu Ino datang ke ruang tamu, wajah Ino memerah melihat sosok di samping Sasuke.

"_S-Shikamaru? Sedang apa dia di sini?"_ pikir Ino.

"Ah, Ino aku akan membawa Sakura jalan-jalan, sementara Sakura tidak ada, biar Shikamaru yang menemanimu," ucap Sasuke.

"Hah? T-tidak usah, aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa, santai saja," potong Shikamaru.

Saat Shikamaru akan membakar rokoknya, tiba-tiba mata Shikamaru terbuka lebar dan indra penciumannya beroyang, Shikamaru menoleh kearah Sasuke seolah bertanya sesuatu.

"Yah, tapi tidak berbahaya," jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau dia berubah?" tanya Shikamaru sinis.

"Tinggal dihabisi," jawab Sasuke lagi dengan santai.

"Maaf menunggu, ini coklat hangat, karena di luar sangat dingin, Ino temani sebentar yah, aku ganti baju dulu."

Saat Sakura menaiki tangga dan hendak memasuki kamarnya, Gaara menahan lengan Sakura.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Gaara, aku keluar sebentar, Sasuke mengajakku, dia di bawah bersama temannya, sudah kenal mereka bel-"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan temannya, kau harus janji padaku, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku!"

"…" Sakura terdiam dan memandang Gaara dengan cemas, "Gaara kamu kenapa?" dengan nada khawatir, Sakura memegang pipi Gaara.

Gaara terdiam dan menatap lembut emerald itu, "Aku hanya tidak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa."

Sakura tersenyum pada laki-laki berambut merah itu, "Terima kasih, aku akan jaga diri kok, tidak apa kalau tidak mau ke bawah, aku ganti baju dulu yah."

Gaara mengangguk dan melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Sakura.

Saat Sakura masuk, Gaara menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok, memegang lehernya yang berkeringat, tenggorokannya terasa terbakar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura kembali dari kamarnya, Sakura memakai rok berwarna putih diatas lutut sehingga kakinya yang jenjang itu ter-ekspos, namun masih tertutupi dengan kaos kaki yang panjangnya sampai lutut, bajunya yang berwarna pink berlengan panjang serasi dengan rambutnya, dengan tas genggam kecil berwarna putih dan terdapat bulu-bulu angsa di pinggirannya membuat kesan feminine dalam diri Sakura.

"Sudah siap?" Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya ketika melihat Sakura menghampiri mereka, "Baiklah, Shikamaru kau tunggu di sini, Ino tolong temani dia."

"Eehh? D-dia tidak ikut?" tanya Ino grogi.

"Aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Kami pergi dulu yah," pamit Sakura.

Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Sakura, begitu pula ketika mereka sampai di mobil Sasuke, gerak-gerik Sasuke yang benar-benar gentleman membuat Sakura berdebar-debar. Wajahnya yang sempurna, kulitnya yang pucat, mata onyx-nya yang tajam seolah kalau ditatap oleh kedua mata itu, siapapun akan terbius. Sakura menenangkan dirinya agar jantungnya tidak terlalu bersemangat brdetak, maka dari itu hari ini Sakura lebih banyak menghela nafas, bukan karena bosan, tapi karena mengatur detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Ada apa? Dari tadi kau menghela nafas," tanya Sasuke yang menyadari kelakuan Sakura.

"Ng, tidak apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura balik pada Sasuke yang sedang menyetir.

"Bukit, kau akan suka pemandangan di sana," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum namun dalam hati penasaran, untuk apa Sasuke membawanya ke bukit?

Sesampainya di bukit, Sasuke membukakan kembali pintu mobil Sakura, dan mempersilahkan Sakura keluar. Sasuke membimbing Sakura ke pinggir bukit, dan terlihat sunset yang begitu indah.

"Waaahhh, indah sekaliiii," seru Sakura.

Sasuke mengusulkan untuk duduk di rerumputan itu, sambil melihat sunset yang cahayanya sama sekali tidak bahaya bagi Sasuke, laki-laki itu terus menerus menatap Sakura, entah kenapa mendengar suara Sakura bisa begitu menenangkan dirinya, ada apa dengan diri Sakura sehingga bsia membuat Sasuke tenang? Apa yang terkandung di dalam darah wanita itu?

Waktu pun cepat berlalu, Sakura menceritakan tentang kegiatan sehari-harinya pada Sasuke, cara wanita itu berbicara membuat Sasuke tenang, sehingga saat ini Sasuke jarang berbicara dan hanya mendengarkan Sakura berbicara panjang lebar.

"Nah, Sasuke… apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang begitu dalam?" Sakura tiba-tiba bertanya pertanyaan yang mungkin akan sulit Sasuke jawab.

"…"

"Dilihat dari penampilanmu pasti tidak pernah yah, kau pasti tipe laki-laki yang selalu dikelilingi wanita."

"Hn, dan mereka semua merepotkan, menyebalkan, aku hanya bersama mereka untuk kepentinganku sendiri."

"Kepentinganmu? Ah!" dan Sakura pun teringat saat pertama kali Sasuke menceritakan tentang dirinya, "Sex maksudmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk tapi juga mengangkat bahunya. Membuat Sakura bingung yang mana jawabannya.

Saat mereka sedang menikmati waktu, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang bahaya mendekat, wajahnya masih terlihat santai, namun tatapannya sinis melirik hampir kebelakang. Sakura masih terdiam menikmati angina yang sejuk di bukit itu.

Sasuke memasang konsentrasi pada instingnya, tatapannya tidak lagi focus pada Sakura, kini tatapannya lurus ke tanah, sambil merasakan apa yang akan datang. Dan Sasuke bisa menebaknya, wajah Sasuke masih diam datar dan mengubah posisi duduknya, yang tadinya dia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk bersadar kebelakang, kini Sasuke mengangkat satu lututnya dan meletakkan satu lengannya diatas lutut.

Dua…

Tiga?

Ah bukan, ternyata lima…

Ada lima _lesser_ yang sedang mengendap menghampiri mereka.

Sasuke merasakannya, saat Sasue sengaja menurunkan pertahanannya, kelima _lesser_ itu datang dan akan menyerang Sakura dari belakang.

Sakura yang mendengar suara desis-an menoleh kebelakang, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat ada lima monster yang akan menerkamnya, tapi dengan cekatan Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan menghabisi _lesser_ itu satu persatu dengan cara memenggal kepala mereka memakai jari-jari Sasuke yang kukunya memanjang.

Sakura yang masih di dalam rengkuhan dada Sasuke terlihat shock, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah horror Sakura, kali ini Sasuke tidak mau menghilangkan ingatannya, dia ingin Sakura mengetahui jati dirinya, dia ingin Sakura menerima dia apa adanya.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura teriak dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke, "m-monsteeer!"

"Sakura…" sambil memanggil nama itu, Sasuke mengembalikan kondisi tangannya yang seperti monster itu seperti semula, "inilah aku."

Sakura masih menatap horror pada Sasuke, pandangannya kabur, dan tubuhnya lemas sehingga dia jatuh pingsan, dengan sigap Sasuke menangkapnya, dan dengan lancang Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

Ketika bibir itu menyentuh bibir Sakura.

_Deg._

Jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang, bukan karena grogi atau gugup, namun makhluk yang berada di dalamnya pun ternyata begitu bersemangat untuk 'menyantap' Sakura.

"ugh! Sial."

Sasuke membawa tubuh Sakura pulang, sesampainya di rumah, Ino teriak melihat Sakura yang sudah pingsan, Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya pada Ino dan Shikamaru, serta Gaara yang juga ada di situ, namun khusus untuk Gaara, Sasuke mengambil nada penekanan.

"Sebaiknya kau jaga jarak dengan Sakura, jangan sampai kau tidak bisa mengontrolnya."

Gaara hanya diam diberi peringatan seperti itu pada kaum bangsawan seperti Sasuke.

"Sakura… apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino sambil memegang tangan Sakura yang kini di letakkan diatas kasurnya sendiri.

"Dia hanya pingsan karena shock," jawab Sasuke.

"Bukan," sambung Shikamaru, "Selain itu, dia memang tidak bisa lelah, keadaan fisiknya aneh."

"Ya, Sakura memang tidak boleh capek," kata Ino.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau bersamanya, tapi kau tidak tahu apa-apa?" ketus Gaara.

"Jaga bicaramu, apa kau sadar sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" lontar Sasuke sinis pada Gaara, dan itu membuat Gaara terdiam.

"Ngh~" Sakura mulai membuka matanya, dia melihat ada empat sosok orang berwajah pucat namun masing-masing memliki warna rambut yang berbeda, saat Sakura sadar akan keberadaan Sasuke, ingatannya kembali pada kejadian di bukit tadi.

"Aaahh," Sakura langsung bangkit, menarik selimutnya dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan takut.

Shikamaru melirik Sasuke sinis, "Kau tidak menghapus memorinya?"

"Tidak."

Shikamaru berjalan kearah Sakura dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Sakura, namun langsung ditepis oleh Sasuke, "Jangan lancang!"

"Ini peraturan."

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab."

Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling tatap.

"Ehm, anu…" Ino bergumam ketika merasakan aura yang sangat dingin disekitar Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

Shikamaru menurunkan lengannya dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar Sakura, diikuti oleh Ino yang meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura serta Gaara diruangan itu, Ino mengiktui Shikamaru yang kini sedang berada di pekarangan rumah Sakura.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Ino.

"Untuk?"

"Melibatkanmu," jawab Ino pelan.

"Bukan masalah, lagipula dia yang akan bertanggung jawab, tidak masalah."

"Shikamaru…" panggil Ino pelan, "kamu… apakah ada sesuatu yang menjadi beban pikiranmu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Habis, aku perhatikan wajahmu selalu murung, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, aku… mungkin sedikit bisa membantu…" ucap Ino malu-malu.

"Apapun yang kupikirkan, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," jawab Shikamaru ketus.

Ino hanya terdiam, mencengkram dadanya dan wajahnya memerah ketika menatap wajah tampan Shikamaru yang kini sedang memandangi bulan.

Sementara itu dikamar Sakura, kedua laki-laki itu tidak ada yang mau saling mengalah, Sakura yang masih ketakutan pada Sasuke lebih memilih menggenggam tangan Gaara, dan itu membuat Sasuke kesal.

"S-Siapa kamu sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa kau yakin ingin tahu?" ucap Sasuke lembut.

Sakura mengangguk, Sakura sendiri merasa aneh, kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah mau bertemu dengannya siang hari, Sasuke juga bertingkah luar biasa sopannya dalam manner.

"Kau tahu, aku bisa saja menghilangkan ingatanmu saat ini, hanya saja, aku tidak mau," ucap Sasuke.

"Tunggu, apa tidak terlalu cepat?" cegah Gaara.

"Kau tidak punya hak ikut campur," geram Sasuke.

"Tentu saja ada, karena aku-"

"Kau hanya sesuatu yang telah diubah, bukan murni," potong Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura bingung, kenapa Gaara menangkap pembicaraan ini sedangkan Sakura tidak?

"Sakura," Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya dan memegang bahu wnaita itu, "Apa kau percaya adanya vampire?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : a-aku meng update Lover Eternaaal... FINALLYY! XD**

**oh, satu lagi... aku bener-bener ngubah 80% dari cerita aslinya yah, heheheee... **

**sekalian mau curhat, kemaren aku dapet flame di PM, dia bilang katanya semua cerita aku pasaran, dan dia menghina semua karya-karyaku, terus aku dibilang ga usah sok besar kepala karena banyak yang nge reviw, jujur aku sempet shock, dan ada keinginan buat berhenti jadi author T_T, gimana menurut kalian T_T**


	4. Chapter 4

**ini dia Lover Eternal nyaaa XD  
>makasih yah yang udah setia nungguin fict ini... makasiiiiih banget... oh iya, makasih juga buat dukungannya... dukungan dari kalian bener-bener bikin aku ngelupain tentang Flame itu loh... hehehee, KEEP SPIRIT!<br>**

**Lover Eternal**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort, vampire**

**Rated : T – M**

"Apa kau percaya adanya vampire?"

Sakura terdiam, memutar otaknya sedikit untuk sadar sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, dan kenapa Gaara dan Sasuke bisa berwajah sangat serius, bahkan kelewat serius.

"Ehm… kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Jawab saja," kata Sasuke.

"…" Sakura terdiam, apa yang harus di jawab? Kalau di bilang percaya, selama ini dia belum pernah melihatnya, kalau dibilang tidak percaya, Sakura diam-diam menyukai cerita vampire dan berharap makhluk seperti mereka itu nyata.

"Antara percaya dan tidak," akhirnya Sakura menjawab.

"Apa kau ingat kejadian yang menimpamu tadi?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

Sakura megangguk dan sedikit ketakutan ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya tadi.

"Makhluk itu disebut _Lesser, Lesser_ itu adalah manusia yang dihisap oleh vampire dan mengalami gagal perubahan dalam dirinya," jelas Sasuke.

Mata Sakura terbuka lebar ketika mendengar apa yang diucapkan laki-laki ber kharisma itu. Pandangannya berganti antara Sasuke dan Gaara, kenapa Garaa tidak terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke? Kini Sakura mulai berfikir, kenapa Gaara sejak datang kesini tidak mau keluar siang-siang, kenapa Sasuke juga kalau ingin bertemu dengannya selalu malam-malam? Ini semua sedikit masuk akal.

"Aku dan temanku, kami adalah salah satu dari beberapa Vampire berdarah murni yang ada."

_Deg!_

"Sedangkan Ino hanyalah vampire biasa," lanjut Sasuke.

"I-Ino? INO!" teriak Sakura yang terkejut karena Ino juga adalah vampire.

Sasuke megangguk, dan pandangannya beralih pada Gaara, "Dan kau," dengan sinis namun terkesan elegan, Sasuke menatap laki-laki berambut merah itu, "Bisa jelaskan kenapa kau bisa berubah menjadi kaum kami?"

Jantung Sakura serasa berhenti ketika mendengar _statement_ Sasuke yang menjurus arti bahwa Gaara juga adalah salah satu dari mereka.

"T-Tunggu dulu! I-ini terlalu tiba-tiba!" ucap Sakura terbata-bata, "Kau, ah maksudku, Sasuke, Gaara, Ino dan temanmu yang di bawah itu adalah vampire? Dan selama ini aku tidak tahu menahu?"

"Itu karena keberadaan kita di sembunyikan, dan kami hanya keluar malam untuk mencari 'mangsa' juga memberantas para _Lesser_," jawab Sasuke.

"A-Aku tidak percaya…" gumam Sakura.

"Tapi inilah kenyataannya," ujar Sasuke.

Melihat wajah Sakura yang seolah masih berfikir membuat Sasuke membelai pipi gadis itu, "Apa kau takut?"

Melihat perlakuan Sasuke selembut itu pada Sakura membuat Gaara tidak suka, apalagi ditambah Gaara tidak bisa melawan Sasuke, karena Sasuke adalah satu-satunya vampire keturunan bangsawan yang tersisa.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura, bisa kau keluar, Gaara?" ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada sosok Gaara.

Gaara tadinya enggan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua, namun melihat Sakura mengangguk padanya menandakan tidak apa-apa, maka Gaara beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Apa karena itu, kau mendekatiku? Kau ingin meminum darahku?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Bukan," jawab Sasuke dengan cepat, "Kau tahu, sebelum bertemu denganmu, keinginanku meminum darah, bertarung serta melakukan sex itu sangat tinggi."

Sakura terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah, dia masih belum terbiasa mendengar kata 'sex' yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke dengan santai.

"Aku… dulu dikutuk oleh pemimpin organisasi kami yang bertugas untuk memberantas _Lesser_, yaah, karena dulu aku berusaha menantangnya, makanya aku dikutuk," jelas Sasuke, "Dan makhluk kutukan itu sangat ganas, dia terus menerus berontak, salah satu cara menenangkannya adalah dengan meminum darah, bertarung, dan melakukan sex."

Sakura masih terdiam, menunggu Sasuke menlanjutkan ceritanya sampai selesai.

"Tapi saat bertemu denganmu… entah kenapa suaramu membiusku, perasaanku sangat tenang dan aku merasa makhluk di dalam diriku pun juga ikut tenang," Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan menempelkan telapak tangan itu pada wajah tampannya.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan detak jantung yang seolah akan keluar itu, wajahnya makin merona ketika Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap mata Sakura dengan tajam.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kita bertemu," ucap Sasuke.

_Deg Deg!_

"P-Pertama bertemu?"

"Karena memorimu sudah dihapus waktu itu, ingat anak kecil yang kau antar ke gedung kami? Kita bertemu saat itu, tapi karena kau melihat taringku, maka kau dibuat pingsan dan memorimu dihapus."

"Kenapa harus dihapus?"

"Agar kau tidak mengingat keberadaan kami, keberadaan kami sangat disembunyikan."

"Apa sekarang ingatanku juga harus dihapus?"

"Menurut peraturan, ya."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau melupakan kehadiran kalian, aku tidak mau lupa siapa jati dirimu," ucap Sakura sedikit memberontak.

"Itu sudah pasti, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melupakan siapa diriku, karena aku akan menjadikanmu sama seperti diriku," ujar Sasuke sambil berusaha mencium bibir Sakura.

"T-Tunggu," Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan merubahmu menjadi vampire," jelas Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, dia berfikir kalau dia menjadi vampire, itu artinya dia tidak bisa lagi keluar siang, tidak bisa lagi kuliah dan bertemu teman-temannya.

"Vampire hanya bisa menghisap darah dari lawan jenisnya, jadi… nanti kau hanya bisa menghidap darahku, begitu pula denganku yang hanya bisa menghisap darahmu."

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Sakura.

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak mau, aku masih mau menyelesaikan kuliah kedokteranku, aku masih harus menjalani pengobatan," jawab Sakura tegas.

"Pengobatan? Kau sakit?"

"_Leukimia_," jawab Sakura dengan nada pelan sambil tersenyum pilu.

Sasuke membatu, salah satu syarat untuk mengubah manusia menjadi vampire adalah manusia tersebut tidak boleh mengidap penyakit parah, karena taring yang akan menghisap diri orang yang mengidap penyakit itu akan berubah menjadi racun yang mematikan sehingga membuat si penderita langsung berubah menjadi _Lesser_.

"A-Aku…"

"Apa tidak bisa… dengan diriku yang sebagai manusia… menemanimu?" ucap Sakura malu-malu, entah mengapa Sakura pun menginginkan keberadaan Sasuke di sisinya, walaupun gadis itu tahu konsekuensinya, perasaan yang dia rasakan saat ini sangat berbeda terhadap perasaannya pada teman kecilnya itu.

Terhadap Gaara, Sakura sangat sayang, namun cenderung lebih kepada ikatan saudara, tapi kalau terhadap Sasuke, entah kenapa begitu mendebarkan. Wanita mana yang tidak jatuh pada perlakuan _gentle_ Sasuke?

"Kamu… bersedia menemaniku?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi, seolah tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar barusan.

Sakura mengangguk, terlukis senyuman lembut di wajah Sasuke, namun perlahan senyuman itu menghilang, "Dengar, Sakura."

Sakura, yang tadinya wajahnya menunduk, kini mengangkat pelan menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Aku memberantas para _Lesser_, dan _Lesser_ pun terbagi dari beberapa bagian, _Lesser_ liar dan _Lesser_ sempurna," jelas Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi kanan Sakura, "Salah satu yang disebut _Lesser_ sempurna adalah…"

Dengan jeda yang lumayan panjang, Sasuke menghela nafasnya kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Seperti laki-laki tadi, teman kecilmu itu."

Mata Sakura terbuka lebar ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Tapi aku tidak memberantas _Lesser_ sempurna, karena mereka masih bisa mengendalikan diri mereka, yang kuberantas adalah _Lesser_ liar… kebanyakan _Lesser_ liar itu dipelihara atau sengaja dibuat oleh _Lesser_ sempurna."

"… untuk?" Sakura bertanya karena mulai penasaran oleh cerita dunia vampire.

"Untuk balas dendam pada kami para penyandang darah murni," jawab Sasuke.

"K-Kenapa?"

Sasuke melepaskan pandangannya pada Sakura, "Aku juga tidak tahu, yang kuingat adalah… pemimpin kami, Tuan Jiraiya bilang, suatu saat akan ada perang besar-besaran antara kaum kami dan kaum _Lesser_, saat itu kebenaran akan terungkap, aku juga kurang mengerti."

Saat mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sakura melihat pancaran mata Sasuke yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya, pancaran mata yang biasanya terlihat angkuh, percaya diri, dan elegan, kini terlihat seakan rapuh dan kesepian. Tanpa Sakura sadari kedua tangannya meraih kepala Sasuke dan membawa kepala laki-laki itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Mungkin aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kalian, tapi… setidaknya kalau ada yang bisa kubantu… aku ingin membantumu, Ino dan Gaara," ucap Sakura.

Pandangan mata Sasuke melembut dalam pelukan gadisnya itu, kemudian dalam peluk itu Sasuke tersenyum, "Jadi… kau bersedia bersama denganku?"

"Ng, aku aku akan menemanimu," jawab Sakura lembut masih sambil memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan balik memeluk Sakura, "Beginilah yang benar, bukan seperti tadi," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum dalam pelukan Sasuke, mungkin jika Naruto dan Neji ada didalam ruangan itu, mereka akan membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar karena melihat Sasuke yang baru pertama kali memperlakukan wanita dengan sangat lembut dan dijalan yang benar.

"Satu lagi," kata Sasuke, dan itu membuat Sakura mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke kemudian menatap kedua mata _onyx_-nya, "kamu masih ingat makhluk kutukan yang kuceritakan itu?" Sakura mengangguk ketika Sasuke bertanya, "Aku harus mengontrolnya, dengan cara bertarung, meminum darah atau sex, apa aku bisa melakukan pilihan yang paling akhir itu denganmu?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat _frontal_ untuk Sakura.

"T-Tidak mau!" tolak Sakura, dan itu membuat Sasuke sang bangsawan tersinggung, "Aku tidak mau menyerahkan keperawananku sebelum menikah!"

"Kenapa kau kolot sekali sih, atau kau rela aku melakukan sex dengan wanita lain?"

"Ya Tuhan, Sasuke! Tolong jangan segampang itu menyebut kata 'S' itu!" jerit kecil Sakura sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak senang, "Baiklah, khusus untuk yang satu itu aku akan mencoba… sangat mencoba untuk bertahan, tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, Sakura."

Sakura melepaskan kedua tangan dari telinganya itu, "Darah yang harus kuminum adalah darah dari lawan jenisku, itu artinya aku akan sering bersama wanita lain, tapi aku berjanji padamu, aku hanya menghisap darah mereka, aku tidak melakukan se- bercinta dengan mereka, apa kau keberatan?"

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya dan sedikit membuang mukanya, "Apa aku boleh keberatan? Sementara itu adalah kebutuhan pokokmu? Andai saja aku tidak punya penyakit."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar gumaman gadis yang kini resmi menjadi pendampingnya, "Asal kau setia dan selalu berada disampingku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Sakura merasa heran, harusnya yang meminta untuk setia itu adalah dirinya, bukan Sasuke yang meminta, karena dilihat dari manapun, Sasuke itu _Ladies magnet_, sedangkan Sakura hanya wanita biasa, walaupun wajahnya tidak terlalu cantik, namun kebaikan hatinya lah yang bisa dibanggkan.

.

.

Keadaan sunyi diantara Shikamaru, Ino dan Gaara diruang tamu, karena menunggu Sasuke dan Sakura selesai dari percakapan mereka, sesekali Ino melirik Shikamaru yang asik dengan rokoknya, Ino berpikir bagaimana kehidupan Shikamaru sehari-harinya di markas besar itu, apakah Shikamaru sudah mempunyai _soulmate_? Walaupun Ino sendiri sudah mempunyai _soulmate_, tapi bukan berarti Ino jatuh cinta pada _soulmate_nya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke turun seorang diri.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke sambil mematikan rokoknya.

"Hn, ayo pulang," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tunggu!" potong Gaara.

"Ah, sekedar informasi untuk kalian, aku dan Sakura baru saja meresmikan hubungan kami, dan aku sudah menceritakan **semuanya** tentang vampire," ujar Sasuke yang memeberi nada penekanan pada kata 'semuanya.'

"Apa kau juga memberi tahunya tentang _soulmate_-mu?" tanya Gaara.

Sasuke terdiam, kemudian melirik kearah Gaara dengan tatapan seolah akan membunuhnya, dengan nada yang sangat menekan, Sasuke berucap,"**Aku tidak mempunyai **_**soulmate**_**!"**

Mendengar suara Sasuke yang sangat dingin membuat Ino dan juga Gaara merinding, padahal tadi saat bersama Sakura, vampire keturunan bangsawan itu sangat lembut, benar-benar kepribadian ganda.

.

.

"Haaaaahhh~ Bosaaaaaan~"

"Bosan karena seharian tidak menjahili Sasuke?"

"Yaah, setidaknya dia sangat lucu kalau kuledek."

"Kau belum saja nanti dibunuhnya."  
>"Bicaramu seram, Neji, kudengar kau mau menyelenggarakan pernikahanmu dengan <em>soulmate<em>-mu yah?"

"Yah, masih beberapa bulan lagi, kau juga sebaiknya cari lah _soulmate_-mu itu."

"Heh? Buat apa? Sepupumu itu kan sedang dilatih agar menjadi vampire wanita terkuat, kalau aku datang menemuinya bisa-bisa aku dijadikan makan malam oleh keluarga Hyuuga."

Percakapan kedua vampire yang sedang berada diruang utama itu terus berlangsung, Neji menjawab segala pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto sambil membaca sebuah buku berjudul 'bagaimana cara menghadapi vampire wanita keras kepala'. Sedangkan Naruto terus menerus bertanya tentang hal yang tidak penting pada Neji sambil tidur-tiduran tidak jelas.

"Kalian, kalau tidak ada kegiatan lebih baik bunuh _Lesser_ sana!" ucap suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu masuk, saat Naruto menoleh.

"Temeeeee! Aku kangen, aku kangen, aku kangen!" seru laki-laki berambut pirang itu sambil berusaha memeluk Sasuke, namun kepalanya sudah ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan mendekat! Kau menjijikan."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Neji pada Shikamaru yang berjalan melewati Naruto.

"Tanya saja pada orangnya."

"Aku sudah memberi tahunya tentang keberadaan kita," jawab Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Apa? Kau serius? Apa itu aman?" kini Naruto yang berucap dan berhenti memaksa untuk memeluk pemuda bangsawan itu.

"Ya, selama pemimpin _Lesser_ sempurna itu tidak tahu kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya, semua akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke.

"_Perhatian, para prajurit Akatsuki diharapkan datang keruangan Tuan Jiraiya, sekarang, sekali lagi para prajurit Akatsuki diharapkan datang keruangan Tuan Jiraiya, Sekarang!"_

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin mau memberi kita tugas lagi," jawab Neji sambil menutup bukunya.

Mereka berempat berjalan menuju ruangan pimpinan mereka, disepanjang perjalanan, ternyata bukan hanya mereka yang dipanggil, bahkan prajurit jauh tingkatnya di bawah mereka juga berjalan menuju ruangan tersebut, sepertinya benar-benar akan ada hal yang sangat luar biasa heboh.

Saat Sasuke membuka pintu, tiba-tiba mereka melihat sosok Jiraiya yang sedang sekarat dan memegang dadanya.

"Jiraiyaa!" teriak Naruto, berlari dan sedikit membantu Jiraiya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"K-Kalian… sudah… ber-kumpul?"

"Tuan Jiraiya, ada apa dengan anda?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah serius.

Begitu dilihat seluruh prajurit dari organisasi Akatsuki sudah berkumpul, Jiraiya tersenyum.

"S-Sepertinya ada _Lesser_ sempurna dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa yang datang menyelundup dan meracuniku dengan… uhuk… cairan silver."

"Ssttt, kakek tua, pelan-pelan," kini Sasuke yang membuka mulut sambil menggenggam tangan Jiraiya.

"T-tidak… aku… sudah tidak-kuat uhuk!... lagi…hah… hah… hah…"

"D-Dengar semuanya! Uhuk!"

"Tuan Jiraiya!" Naruto yang sudah menganggap Jiraiya itu kakeknya sendiri kini mengepalkan tangannya, sambil menopang punggung Jiraiya.

"Hah… hah… a-aku umumkan, mulai saat ini… yang akan menjadi pimpinan organisasi Akatsuki adalah…"

Shikamaru tersenyum, seolah dia yakin Jiraiya akan menyebut namanya, karena Shikamaru adalah prajurit kelas tinggi yang paling diandalkan, bahkan melebihi Sasuke, Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya pada Jiraiya, namun terhenti saat Jiraiya menyebutkan nama siapa yang akan menjadi pemimpin berikutnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Tubuh Shikamaru mengeras, matanya terbuka lebar, bagiamana bisa Sasuke lah yang menjadi pemimpin? Sementara Shikamaru yang mendapat gelar prajurit terbaik?

"K-Kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada keras.

"Karena… dialah satu-satunya… keturunan bangsawan yang tersisa, uhuk! Aaakkhh!" dengan teriakan terakhir, tubuh Jiraiya lama kelamaan berubah menjadi pasir.

"K-Kakek tua…" gumam Sasuke.

"Tuan Jiraiya…" Neji langsung menggunakan jurus matanya untuk melihat apakah ada _Lesser_ sempurna lain yang masih menyelundup, tapi setelah dia mencari di semua sudut, ternyata tidak ada.

Sasuke terdiam, dia melepaskan pasir yang tadinya adalah tangan Jiraiya, dia berdiri dan menatap keseluruh prajurit vampire.

"Dengan ini kuperintahkan kalian semua untuk membunuh semua _Lesser_ liar malam ini, siapa yang paling banyak membunuh, akan kuberi hadiah merupakan naik derajat," ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Seluruh prajurit bergerumuh, karena tidak ada hadiah yang paling menarik selain naik derajat yang disahkan oleh organisasi Akatsuki. Seluruh prajurit langsung bergerak dengan cekatan untuk membunuh para _Lesser_ liar.

"Naruto, aku ingin kau menempatkan pasir Tuan Jiraiya disebuah kotak," perintah Sasuke.

"Baik."

"Neji, aku ingin kau mencari siapa _Lesser_ sempurna yang membunuh pimpinan kita ini, saat kau menemukannya beri tahu aku."

"Baik."

"Shikamaru, kau-"

"Aku tidak mau kau perintah, aku akan bertindak sesuai kemauanku sendiri," potong Shikamaru, "Jangan kau pikir ketua menyerahkan kepemimpinan padamu maka kau bisa memerintahku seenaknya."

Dengan itu, Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

"Dia… kenapa?" tanya Neji.

.

.

Shikamaru membanting pintu kamarnya, wajahnya kini terlihat sangat marah.

"Aaarrrgghhhh!"

Seperti orang gila, Shikamaru mengacak-acak seluruh kamarnya.

_Praang!_

_Braak!_

_Bruuk!_

"Sialan! Harus aku! Seharusnya yang menjadi pemimpin aku! Bukan dia! Hanya karena dia keturunan bangsawan dan aku bukan? Jangan bercanda!"

Mata Shikamaru tertuju pada bingkai kesayangannya, diambilnya bingkai itu dan ditatapnya dengan tatapan miris.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membalaskan dendam-mu? Kalau yang membunuh pembunuh dirimu saja bukan aku yang melakukannya?"

Shikamaru menatap dalam foto dalam bingkai itu, terdapat sosok Shikamaru yang sedang menatap kearah kamera dengan ekspresi datar, kemudian disebelahnya ada seorang laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan Shikamaru, namun tatapan matanya lebih lembut dan dia tersenyum kecil pada kamera dan lengannya sedang merangkul sosok Shikamaru yang berwajah datar.

"akh! Sialan!" geram Shikamaru.

Dibuka jendela kamarnya, terlihat bulan purnama yang terang, membuat hasrat untuk membunuh di dalam darah Shikamaru mengalir deras, langsung saja dia melompat keluar untuk mencari siapa yang akan menjadi korban kekesalannya itu.

.

.

"Eenngghh~ malam-malam begini memang segar untuk jalan-jalan," gumam Ino sambil merenggangkan kedua tangannya keatas.

Kebiasaan gadis ini adalah jalan-jalan tengah malam untuk mencari udara segar, pikirannya dari tadi dipenuhi oleh sosok Shikamaru yang misterius itu, entah kenapa Ino merasa terhisap oleh aura gelap Shikamaru, seolah Ino harus berada di sampingnya untuk menopang kesepiannya itu.

"Hhh, andai bisa bertemu dengannya lagi," gumam Ino.

Langkah gadis itu terhenti, dia melihat ada sosok yang tergeletak di tengah jalan, langkah Ino dipercepat agar bisa melihat siapa sosok itu, Ino berlutut dan membalikkan tubuh yang tengkurap itu.

"Hei, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino, saat Ino melihat wajah pemuda itu, mata Ino terbelalak.

"S-Shimura Sai?"

_BRAAK!_

Terlihat lagi sosok yang sangat Ino kenal sedang mencekik sesosok _Lesser_, dengan sadis _Lesser_ itu dipatahkan lehernya dan ditusuk tepat di jantungnya, sehingga darah _Lesser_ itu muncrat ke wajah tampan yang Ino kenal.

Masih dengan memegang tubuh yang Ino kenal sebagai Sai itu, dengan ragu Ino memanggil, "S-Shikamaru?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu hanya melirik Ino sambil menjilat darah yang menempel di wajahnya.

_Deg!_

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa melihat kearah Ino.

"A-Aku-"

"Ah," Shikamaru melirik kearah tubuh laki-laki yang Ino genggam "_soulmate_-mu? Maaf aku mengganggu," potong Shikamaru yang bisa merasakan pasangan _soulmate_ dan ketika Shikamaru akan melangkahkan kakinya.

"T-Tunggu dulu!," cegah Ino.

Shikamaru kembali melirik Ino.

"K-Kalau kau bersedia… kau bisa membersihkan dirimu dirumahku," tawar Ino malu-malu.

Shikamaru terdiam sebentar kemudian menyeringai, "Asal kau jangan menyesal nantinya."

Ino menahan wajahnya agar jangan lebih memerah dari ini, dia tahu tawarannya ini akan menjadi hal yang fatal bagi dirinya.

.

.

"Hoo, sudah diganti kepemimpinannya yah?" ucap sesosok pria berambut hitam panjang.

"Ya, dan dilihat dari situasinya, sepertinya aku bisa mengadu domba mereka, Tuan."

"Heh, menarik, adu domba saja mereka, dan juga jangan lupa… cari kelemahan Uchiha Sasuke, agar kita bisa menyiksanya lebih dalam lagi."

"Kalau itu, hamba sudah tahu."

"Oh yah? Sebutkan apa itu?"

"Kita bisa menggunakan gadis, ah… manusia maksud hamba, manusia itu adalah manusia yang sangat dicintai oleh Uchiha Sasuke itu."

"Khuhuhuhu, menarik, kita incar dia."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : nah, sekarang aku boleh minta review lagi? oh iya... yang udah baca novelnya... maaf yah kalo ceritanya ngga sebagus novelnya, dan maaf juga kalo lebih nge boring-in T_T**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lover Eternal**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort, vampire**

**Rated : T – M**

"Hei, Sasuke," panggil suara yang berasal dari pemuda berambut panjang sambil membaca salahs atu buku favoritnya.

"Hn?" yang di panggil hanya mengeluarkan satu ketuk nada dari tenggorokannya tanpa menoleh pada pemua yang memanggilnya.

"Sekarang kau sudah menjadi ketua organisasi ini."

"Hn."

"Dan pasti banyak yang mengincar kepalamu… mengingat sudah berapa ribu _Lesser_ yang kau bunuh tanpa alasan yang jelas dulu."

"Langsung ke intinya saja Neji! Kau ini bertele-tele!" keluar suara dari arah sebrang mereka, suara pemuda berambut pirang yang kini sedang menemani Sasuke bermain catur.

"Ck! Pintarlah sedikit, Naruto. Saat ini Sasuke sedang dekat dengan siapa? Bagaimana kalau suatu saat pihak _Lesser_ akan mengetahuinya? Apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis itu? Kita semua tahu bahwa pemimpin Lesser tidak bodoh," sewot Neji sambil menutup buku dan melepas kacamatanya.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar celotehan Neji, matanya melirik kearah jam dinding yang kini menunjukan pukul 5 sore, bukan saat yang tepat untuk langsung pergi menuju rumah Sakura, apalagi saat ini dia adalah pemimpin. Sasuke memejamkan mata dan bersender di bangkunya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto,-ehm, mungkin teriak lebih tepatnya dan itu membuat Sasuke membuka matanya karena kaget.

"Apaa!" dengan sewot Sasuke menjawabnya.

"Aku tahu! Aku punya ide bagus!"

"Aku harap itu bukan ide konyol," celetuk Neji.

"Dengarkan dulu, gimana kalau Sakura pindah kesini? Lebih mudah untuk mengawasinya bukan? Yaah, walaupun memang Sakura belum tentu dalam bahaya, untuk jaga-jaga saja," jelas Naruto sambil nyengir.

Sasuke dan Neji tercengang mendengar usul Naruto, Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto dengan ekspresi datar namun mengandung keterkejutan, sedangkan Neji menghentikan gerakannya yang hendak berdiri itu.

"Hehehehe, ideku konyol yaah."

"BAGUS NARUTO!" dengan bersamaan Neji dan Sasuke berteriak.

"Benar, dengan tinggalnya Sakura di sini, kita bisa mengawasinya agar tidak menjadi sasaran para Lesser, dia juga masih bisa melakukan aktivitasnya," ucap Neji antusias.

"Baiklah, nanti malam kalian ikut aku, aku akan menyuruh salah satu _maid_ untuk menyiapkan kamar," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya.

.

.

Sudah hampir seharian Ino berada di dalam kamarnya, duduk di meja belajarnya sambil bergumam tidak jelas, merasa cemas dan bingung. Bagaimana tidak bingung, dalam waktu yang bersamaan, dia membawa dua laki-laki sekaligus, parahnya lagi kedua laki-laki itu adalah pria yang disukainya dan _soulmate_-nya.

_Tok tok tok._

Tubuh Ino tersentak ketika mendengar ketukan pintu kamarnya, dengan cekatan dia beranjak dari duduknya dan membuka pintunya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Ino pada sosok yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau membiarkan tamu sendirian di rumahmu?" ketus pemuda tersebut.

"Ah, m-maaf…" Ino kembali terdiam, beberapa saat Ino memperhatikan tubuh pemuda yang bernama Shikamaru itu, "Lukamu sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak terluka."

"Tapi darahmu tadi malam banyak sekali."

"Itu bukan darahku."

Kesunyian kembali tercipta, Ino merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang, saat ini dia merasakan tatapan Shikamaru sedang menuju dirinya. Kemudian Ino merasakan sesuatu membelai pipinya, saat Ino mendongakan kepalanya, dia melihat ekspresi dingin Shikamaru.

Seakan terbius oleh tatapan pemuda itu, Ino menjatuhkan pertahanannya. Dia tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa suka pada vampire muda itu. Saat dia merasa wajah Shikamaru mendekat, Ino menutup kedua matanya. Sampai Ino merasa bibir Shikamaru menempel padanya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka, Shikamaru pun bertindak di luar kemauannya, melihat ekspresi wanita cantik di hadapannya seolah ingin di serang itu membuat Shikamaru ingin menciumnya.

Ciuman mereka lambat laun menjadi ciuman panas, Shikamaru mulai membelai leher Ino dan Ino mulai menggerang pelan saat Shikamaru melakukan itu, mendengar geraman Ino, Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendorong tubuh Ino.

"Maaf," ucap Shikamaru.

Ino terdiam sambil memegang dadanya, saat Ino akan menyentuh lengan Shikamaru, pemuda itu berucap, "Sepertinya _soulmate_-mu sudah bangun."

Dan ucapan Shikamaru berhasil membuat Ino kembali murung.

Ino tahu ini salah, dia sudah mempunyai _soulmate_, tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau Ino akan jatuh cinta pada Shikamaru?

"Ya, anggap saja tadi hanya kecelakaan," ujar Ino sambil meninggalkan sosok Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya melihat sosok Ino yang meninggalkannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit di artikan.

"Aku tidak boleh tenggelam, harus kusingkirikan," gumam Shikamaru.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya pada sosok yang kini tengah berbaring namun membuka matanya.

"Sai…" panggil Ino pelan.

Namun yang di panggil hanya diam.

"Bagaimana kau bisa-"

"Apa kau sebegitu tidak inginnya menikah denganku?" potong Sai dengan nada sinis.

"Sai, aku pikir kau sudah mengerti…"

"Mengerti apa? Bahwa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan tidak ingin bersama denganku dan pergi menghilang tiba-tiba?"

"…"

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana denganku? Kau tahu aku mencarimu kemana-mana?"

"Sai… tidak perlu membentakku begitu," gumam Ino pelan.

"Tidak perlu? Lalu aku harus bagaimana! Haruskah aku mem- akh!" saat akan membentak Ino, tubuh Sai bangkit itba-tiba sehingga menyebabkan luka yang belum sembuh saling menyentuh.

"Jangan bangun dulu! Kau masih belum sembuh benar," cegah Ino memegang pundak Sai.

Sai menepas tangan Ino dengan kencang.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku juga sudah lelah mengejarmu," ujar Sai tanpa menoleh pada Ino.

"Sai…"

"Kau mencintainya," ujar Sai, mungkin lebih terdengar sebagai tuduhan untuk Ino.

"…"

"Kau tahu, siapa yang menyebabkanku seperti ini?"

Ino menatap mata onyx milik Sai, sebelum Sai mengatakan sesuatu, mata Ino berubah menjadi lebih besar.

"Tidak… jangan katakan…"

"Ya, dialah yang menyerangku."

Masih tidak percaya apa yang diucapkan oleh Sai, Ino memegang keningnya sementara tangan yang lain ditunjukkan untuk Sai agar laki-laki itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa Shikamaru menyerang sesama kaum vampire? Dan…" Ino akhirnya sadar apa yang sebenarnya ingin ditanyakan dari tadi, "Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang kesini?"

"Kau tahu, pemimpin sudah tidak ada, dan kini Tuan Sasuke yang menggantikannya," ucap Sai membetulkan posisinya agar mendapat posisi yang nyaman. Ino mengangguk dan menunggu kelanjutan dari Sai, "Tuan Sasuke memanggilku untuk menjadi salah satu kepercayaannya, kebetulan aku juga sedang mencarimu."

"Tapi kenapa… Shikamaru menyerangmu?" tanya Ino dengan nada seolah tidak percaya.

"Itulah yang juga menjadi pertanyaanku," jawab Sai pelan.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 9 malam, waktu dimana orang-orang normal harus beristirahat, kecuali para kaum vampire yang kini mulai berkeliaran, mencari mangsa untuk dihisap, melepaskan nafsu, juga memburu _Lesser_ liar yang berkeliaran.

Sakura kini terbaring ditempat tidurnya, setelah seharian dia merapikan seluruh rumahnya bersama Gaara. Walaupun Gaara adalah seorang _Lesser_, Sakura tidak takut padanya, dan walaupun nanti ada kemungkinan Gaara akan berubah menjadi _Lesser_ liar. Kalau sampai saat itu tiba, Sakura lah yang akan mengambil tindakan, bukan orang lain.

Saat Sakura akan memejamkan matanya, dia mendengar ada suara keributan di bawah, terdengar suara Gaara yang sedang membentak seseorang dengan kasar dan terdengar marah. Karena penasaran, Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya dan turun kebawah. Begitu sampai di bawah, mata emerald Sakura melihat ada sosok Gaara dan tiga sosok lainnya, yang salah satunya dia kenal dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Ada apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Sakura menghampiri mereka.

"Hoo, ini yang namanya Sakura?" ucap salah satu pemuda yang berdiri di samping Sasuke, terdengar ada seperti nada kecewa dalam ucapannya itu.

"Apa maksud nadamu itu, Naruto?" sindir Sasuke yang sebenarnya tahu maksud Naruto itu.

Naruto sedikit kaget melihat sosok Sakura yang sepertinya Sasuke tergila-gila padanya, dia pikir Sakura itu adalah sosok wanita yang sangat cantik, seksi atau apalah yang normalnya membuat para lelaki tergila-gila, tapi nyatanya Sakura bisa dibilang tidak terlalu cantik, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat laki-laki akan tertarik apabila melihatnya, yaitu matanya.

Mata yang memancarkan kejujuran, polos dan masih murni itulah mungkin yang membuat Sasuke tergil-gila padanya.

"Sakura, kemasi barang-barangmu sekarang, bawa yang penting-penting saja," ucap Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura dan memeriksa sekeliling, mengecek kira-kira apa saja yang perlu dibawa, "Neji, kau Bantu Sakura keatas."

"Baik." Jawab Neji yang langsung bertindak.

"Naruto, kau bawa barang-barang Sakura seperti buku kuliah dan semacamnya."

"Okay!"

"Woaw! Tunggu dulu!" cegah Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya, menghalangi Neji dan Naruto untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi, "Apa maksudnya semua ini?"

"Kau akan pindah ke markasku, aku sudah menyiapkan kamar khusus untukmu, pengawal, dan beberapa hal yang akan kau butuhkan nanti," jawab Sasuke dengan santai tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura, kini wajah Sasuke menelusuri isi rumah Sakura.

"Aku… apa? Pindah? Siapa yang memutuskan itu semua?" tanya Sakura dengan nada terkejut.

"Aku, dan ini perintah, kau tidak bisa mneolaknya," sekali lagi Sasuke menjawab dengan nada tegas.

"Apa! Tidak, aku tidak akan pindah kemana-mana, dan aku tidak akan melangkahkan kakiku selangkah pun dari rumah ini," tolak Sakura dengan nada yang sama tegasnya dengan Sasuke, jelas hal itu membuat Naji dan Naruto terkejut, baru kali ini ada yang berani menolak Sasuke setegas itu.

"Maaf Nona, tapi kau harus ikut denganku, suka atau tidak suka."

"Dan bisa jelaskan padaku kenpa aku harus ikut denganmu?" tanya Sakura sambil menolak pinggang.

"Karena kau kekasihku, dan kau harus menuruti perintahku," kali ini Sasuke berbicara dengan nada sopan sambil menyentuh dagu Sakura.

Sekilas Sakura merona, namun pikirannya langsung kembali pada kenyataan dan dia mulai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku kekasihmu bukan berarti kau bsia mengaturku sesukamu, lagi pula, ada Gaara yang harus kutemani disini."

Mendengar nama Gaara terucap dari bibir Sakura, Sasuke memincingkan matanya pada kekasihnya itu, "Sepenting itukah Gaara untukmu?"

"Ya, dia sahabatku dari kecil tentu saja dia penting," jawab Sakura tanpa ragu, dan jawaban Sakura membuat Gaara yang dari tadi berdiri di belakang mereka tersenyum, Neji dan Naruto tercengang, dan Sasuke sedikit tersenyum kesal, terlihat ada empat siku yang muncul di keningnya.

"Sepertinya Sakura belum kenal betul siapa Sasuke itu," bisik Naruto pada Neji, dan Neji hanya mengangguk mendengar bisikan Naruto.

"Dengar," kini Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan membelai pipinya dengan lembut, "Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu, satu bulan… tinggalah denganku selama satu bulan, kalau selama satu bulan keadaan baik-baik saja, aku berjanji akan memulangkanmu."

Sekali lagi Sakura terlena pada kelembutan Sasuke, Sakura tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus pindah, dan kenapa sangat tiba-tiba, yang jelas saat ini hanya satu yang Sakura pahami, sesuatu telah terjadi… sesuatu yang buruk.

"Aku yakin kau tidak keberatan, kan?" tanya Sasuke melirik pada Gaara.

"Asal Sakura aman," jawab Gaara yang sepertinya sedikit paham situasi dan kondisinya.

"Ah! Tapi bagaimana dengan kuliahku?" ucap Sakura bernada cemas.

"Kau bisa ambil kuliah malam, Sakura," usul Gaara.

"Bagus, itu mempermudah kami untuk mengawasimu," ucap Naruto sambil memegang belakang kepalanya dan memberikan cengiran andalannya.

"Dan aku ada kontrol ke dokter besok siang, aku harap kau tidak melarangku untuk melakukan hal itu," ujar Sakura melipatkan kedua tangannya.

"Ganti jadi malam," perintah Sasuke.

"Mana bisa begitu, semua itu tergantung pada dokternya," protes Sakura.

"Ck! Baiklah, jam berapa kau harus kontrol?"

"Jam 1."

"Astaga, itu jam yang sangat sacral untuk kami!" jerit Naruto, "Teme, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko loh."

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya dan menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku yang akan mengantarmu besok."

"Kenapa harus repot-repot? Aku bisa sendiri kok, biasanya juga sendiri," ucap Sakura yang kini berjalan menuju dapur.

"Itu dulu, Nona… sekarang kemungkinan besar kau akan menghadapi bahaya," jawab Neji yang memperhatikan gelagat Sakura.

Sambil mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air, Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku akan menceritakannya padamua kalau kita sudah pergi dari sini," jawab Sasuke dengan bergegas menarik Sakura yang masih memegang gelas, "Sekarang bisakah kita berangkat?"

"Tungu! Aku belum menyiapkan barang-barangku!" tolak Sakura.

"Itu urusan Naruto dan Neji."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara?"

"Sakura," panggil Gaara dengan lembut, "Aku akan baik-baik saja, kau turuti saja apa kata Tuan Sasuke."

"Benar, turuti saja kata-kataku," sambung Sasuke mengandung nada sinis.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" Sakura bertanya sembari menghampiri Gaara, dan Gaara mengangguk tersenyum.

"Aku janji akan sering mengunjungimu," utar Sakura.

"Haha, Kau bukan pergi untuk selamanya kan, kau hanya pergi sebulan Sakura." Ucap Gaara sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan membalikkan tubuhnya kini menghadap Sasuke, "Janji setelah sampai di tempatmu, ceritakan semuanya padaku."

Sasuke tersenyum dan sedikit mengandung seringai di bibirnya.

.

.

Saat ini Sakura sedang berjalan bersama tiga sosok vampire yang bisa dibilang paling terhormat dan berkedudukan tinggi di dunia vampire. Dia berjalan sambil mendengarkan suara Sasuke yang sedang memerintahkan beberapa wanita yang mengenakan seragam pelayan did alam gedung itu.

Sampai mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu.

"Kau akan tidur di sini," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisanya, "Kalian tidak akan tidur bersamaku kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Naruto, "Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu yah."

Neji mengangguk pelan berpamitan dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk, saat gadis itu masuk, ruangan, yang dilihat oleh mata emeraldnya adalah sebuah tempat tidur berukuran king size dan beberapa perabotan antik yang terletak di beberapa sisi ruangan.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat reaksi Sakura yang terkagum-kagum oleh benda-benda yang berada did alam kamarnya itu.

"Aku akan tinggal disini?" tanya Sakura seolah ini mimpi.

Saat sakura melangkahkan kakinya ketengah ruangan, Sasuke menghampirinya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Sakura dari belakang dan mencium leher Sakura.

"Asal kau senang, aku bisa membuatnya jadi lebih indah sesuai keinginanmu," bisik Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam dan sedikit melirik Sasuke, namun sosok Sasuke tidak sampai terlihat oleh mata Sakura karena saat ini Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di belakang leher gadis itu.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menciumi leher Sakura dan sekarang membalikkan tubuh Sakura agar menghadapnya, "Kita ngobrol?"

"Ng, tentu," jawab Sakura tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke mengajaknya duduk di tepi kasur, dan mulai berbicara.

"Kau tahu, di dunia vampire, ada organisasi yang bernama Akatsuki," Sasuke mulai bercerita dan Sakura dengan sigap mendengarkannya, "Akatsuki adalah organisasi yang menjaga keseimbangan hubungan antara manusia dan vampire, dan organisasi ini juga menyediakan beberapa prajurit yang dikerahkan untuk memberantas para _Lesser_ liar."

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" potong Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk, "Kenapa bisa terjadi adanya _Lesser_?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas pelan, "berabad-abad yang lalu, seluruh kaum kami terdiri dari vampire yang murni, dan yang menjadi pemimpin dari segala kaum vampire adalah…"

Sasuke menciptakan jeda beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Klan Uchiha." Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika mendengar sambungan itu.

"Yah, bisa kulihat kau sangat kaget mendengarnya, leluhurku lah yang menjadi pemimpin para kaum vampire, dia juga satu-satunya vampire yang paling disegani," lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura terus menatap Sasuke yang bercerita tanpa memandang wajahnya, kini tatapan Sasuke menuju lantai, "Dulu leluhurku lah yang menjadi pemimpin organisasi ini, sampai suatu saat leluhurku dan salah satu vampire murni bertarung mati-matian, terjadi perang besar antara kaum vampire, dimana saja pasti ada pro dan kontra, ada sebagian vampire yang tidak setuju kalau leluhurkulah yang menjadi-"

"T-Tunggu dulu," potong Sakura, "Kamu bilang dulu semua adalah vampire murni, tapi kenapa organisasi ini sudah ada sejak dulu? Bukankah organisasi ini untuk membasmi _Lesser_ liar?"

"Sakura… apa kau lupa aku pernah mengatakan kalau organisasi ini juga untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan hubungan antara kaum vampire dan manusia?"

Sakura membentuk bibirnya seolah mengatakan 'ah' karena baru ingat apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Dan Sasuke pun melanjutkannya.

"Dan kau tahu, siapa vampire yang bertarung dengan leluhurku? Sampai menyebabkan kaum vampire terpecah menjadi dua, dan menyebabkan kedua leluhur kami tewas dalam pertarungan itu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan tidak tahu, "Orang itu adalah leluhur Shikamaru."

"Apa? Tapi… kau bersahabat dengannya kan?"

"Ya, yang bertarung itu leluhur kami, bukan kami… alasan leluhurku yang terpilih adalah karena Uchiha adalah seorang bangsawan, dan sebelum leluhurku tewas, dia berpesan pada sahabtnya, Jiraiya untuk menjaga organisasi ini."

"Dan… alasan aku dipindahkan kesini?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura dan memainkan beberapa helai rambutnya, "pemimpin kami, Jiraiya… tewas kemarin malam, dan dia langsung mewariskan kepemimpinannya padaku, kau tahu… kenapa bisa tercipta _Lesser_? Itu karena pihak vampire yang lain memberontak saat Jiraiya dipilih untuk menjadi pemimpin, mereka semua memberontak dan menghisap darah manusia seenaknya, mereka juga membuat para manusia berubah menjadi _Lesser_ liar! Mereka-"

"Sasuke!" Sakura kembali memotong saat merasa nada Sasuke meninggi dan sedikit tidak terkontrol itu dengan cara merengkuh kedua wajah pemuda itu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura.

Sesaat Sakura melihat mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah, namun dengan cepat mata itu kembali menjadi normal.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Maaf Sakura… harus ada beberapa hal yang kau ketahui dariku."

"Apa itu?"

"Bisa dibilang dulu aku dan ketiga sahabatku sangat nakal, sering membangkang juga melawan, sampai akhirnya Jiraiya memberi kutukan padaku."

"Ah, kutukan itu," ucap Sakura.

"Ya, sejak bertemu denganmu, aku jarang merasakan pemberontakan dari makhluk ini, aku bahkan tidak melakukan sex lagi, hanya bertarung melawan _Lesser_ liar yang tidak bisa kuhentikan."

"Tapi jujur saja, aku sering kali membayangkan bercinta denganmu."

"Sasuke!" dengan wajah yang sangat merona, Sakura memukul lengan vampire itu.

"Dan Sakura… yang harus kau tahu adalah… kami para vampire, sudah mempunyai _soulmate_," jelas Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

"_Soulmate_… maksudmu?"

"Pasangan yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk kami para kaum vampire agar keturunan kami tidak habis."

Seperti ada yang menekan didalam perut Sakura ketika mendengar itu, ekspresi wajah Sakura berubah.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak mencintainya… yang kucintai hanya dirimu, apapun yang akan mereka katakan, aku tidak akan mau menyentuh dia," sambil memeluk Sakura, Sasuke berbisik pelan.

"Ah!" Sakura baru terpikir akan satu hal, "Kalau begitu Ino? Apakah dia sudah mempunyai _soulmate_?"

"Sudah pasti."

"lalu bagaimana? Dia kan menyukai Shikamaru."

Sasuke terdiam dan mengerutkan alisnya, "Itu yang kutakuti, dulu Shikamaru mempunyai _soulmate_."

"Dulu?"

"… dia membunuhnya."

Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika mendengar apa yang Sasuke ucapkan barusan, bagiamana mungkin ada seseorang yang bisa membunuh soulmatenya sendiri, apalagi itu sudah ditakdirkan.

"Itu karena Shikamaru tidak bisa menerima wanita itu, dan wanita itu terus mengganggunya… sampai sekarang hanya ada satu orang yang terus dipikirkan oleh laki-laki itu."

Cerita Sasuke membuat Sakura bingung dengan system vampire ini, Sakura memilih untuk berdiam dan mencerna dari setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya itu. Melihat Sakura yang terlihat bingung, Sasuke menelan ludahnya, karena saat ini matanya sedang terfokus pada leher putih dan mulus itu.

Rasa haus langsung menyelimuti dirinya, bukan haus seseorang yang akan hilang apabila meminum air putih biasa, tapi haus akan darah segar. Menahan rasa itu, Sasuke memegang tenggorokannya dan menahan nafasnya yang terdengar seperti ngos-ngosan.

"Sasuke?"

"Haa!" karena terkejut oleh panggilan Sakura, Sasuke menepis tangan kekasihnya itu dengan reflek.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak… tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke bohong.

"Bohong, kau seperti menahan sesuatu," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, namun masih ada satu hal yang membuat Sakura penasaran, ingin sekali dia menanyakan tentang Gaara yang katanya adalah Lesser sempurna, dia juga ingin bertanya siapa pemimpin _Lesser_ itu. Tapi melihat kondisi Sasuke yang sedikit tidak normal, Sakura lebih memilih untuk diam.

Mungkin suatu saat dia akan mendapatkan jawabannya, cepat atau lambat, karena Sakura tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada sahabat yang dia sayangi itu juga dengan pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

Sakura berusaha untuk menenagkan Sasuke yang kini sedang menahan hausnya itu, dia terus menerus menggenggam tangan Sasuke, di satu sisi Sasuke merasa tenang oleh sentuhan itu, tapi di sisi lain, Sasuke makin merasa haus. Melihat Sasuke yang makin keringatan, Sakura langsung memeluk pemuda itu.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" bisik Sakura did alam dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura, ditenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Sakura,"Aku belum memberi tahumu yah… mulai saat ini, ini adalah kamar kita berdua."

Mata Sakura kembali melebar, sepertinya hari ini banyak sekali hal yang membuat Sakura terkejut, "Siapa yang memutuskan begitu? Aku tidak mauuu" tolak Sakura yang berusaha melepaskan peluakn Sasuke, namun pemuda itu malah makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Hahaha, tapi kau harus mau, Karena tidak ada tempat yang lebih aman selain disisiku," ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura meleleh, baru pertama kali Sakura diperlakukan begini oleh seorang laki-laki.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke saat sakura sudah tidak memberontak, "Kau tidak pernah mengatakan kau cinta padaku."

"…" Sakura terdiam, dan perlahan melepaskan pelukan mereka, saat mata mereka saling bertemu, Sakura tersenyum. "Aku men-"

_Tok tok tok._

Sasuke melirik kearah pintu dengan kesal dan sinis, "Masuk."

Pintu terbuka.

Dan muncul sesosok _maid_ pria yang membawa sosok wanita cantik dan seksi, kemudian _maid_ pria itu membungkuk, "Makan malam sudah tiba, Tuan."

Sekali lagi hal yang membuat Sakura terkejut, matanya melotot kaget melihat sosok wanita yang sedang tersenyum itu, kemudian pandangannya kembali pada Sasuke, "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Sakura… aku bisa jelaskan."

.

.

"Shikamaru, mau kemana?" tanya Ino pada sosok yang kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku harus kembali."

"Apa… kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Shikamaru melirik sinis pada Ino "Apa itu pertanyaan yang pantas untuk seorang vampire yang sudah mempunyai _soulmate_?"

"Aku… dan dia akan memutuskan ikatan kami," jelas Ino tanpa melihat mata sinis Shikamaru.

"Bukan urusanku."

"Shikamaru… kalau ada yang bisa aku bantu, aku mohon katakanlah, apapun akan kulakukan" pinta Ino lirih.

Shikamaru menyeringai dan melangkah mendekati tubuh Ino, lalu menyentuh dagu wanita itu, "Apapun?"

Ino merona, matanya melembut dan wajahnya mendongak, "Ya, apapun itu."

saat bibir mereka tengah menyatu, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dari ruangan lain, tatapan mata penuh kekecewaan namun juga kesedihan, seperti prihatin pada sesuatu yang akan terjadi nanti.

.

.

Sebuah mobil limo berhenti di depan markas organisasi Akatsuki yang kini di pimpin oleh Sasuke, _maid _pria membukakan pintu belakang, dan keluarlah sosok wanita berambut merah memakai high heels, coat berbulu, dan rok mini. Sambil menatap bangunan itu, wanita yang mengibaskan rambutnya itu bergumam, "Berani sekali dia tidak pernah menemuiku."

"Nona Karin, silahkan masuk."

"Apa Sasuke ada?"

"Tuan… ada dikmarnya, ah tapi Tuan sedang tidak bsia diganggu," jawab _maid _itu.

"Tidak bisa diganggu? Bahkan dengan _soulmate_-nya ini? Jangan bercanda!" bentak Karin nama wanita itu yang langsung berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke.

* * *

><p>AN : aduuh maaf banget yah lelet banget updatenya... too many things i should to take care of... T_T

okaay, sekali lagi aku minta maaf yah...

boleh minta reviewnya lagi? aku butuh review semangat dari kalian T_T aku minta pendapat tentang chapter ini yah, pendapat itu demi berlangsungnya chaoter depan... oh iyam kalau ada yang mau ngasih ide, silahkan... mungkin bisa aku jadiin refernsi XD


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**Lover Eternal**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort, vampire**

**Rated : T – M**

**.**

**.**

Mata _emerald_ yang biasanya terlihat begitu cerah, kini terlihat redup, tubuhnya sedikit kaku, seakan tubuh tidak menuruti perintah otaknya untuk bergerak, setidaknya keluar dari ruangan itu. Ruangan dimana dia akan melihat kekasihnya sendiri untuk menyentuh tubuh wanita lain, walaupun itu memang bukan keinginannya, tapi itu adalah kebutuhan hidupnya sendiri. Egoiskah kalau wanita itu meminta agar kekasihnya itu tidak melakukan ritual yang menyakitkan itu?

"Aku bisa jelaskan semua ini, Sakura."

Wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu hanya tersenyum pasrah, "Aku tahu, Sasuke, meminum darahku akan menjadi racun untukmu kan?"

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dia tidak ingin menyentuh wanita lain selain Sakura, dia tidak ingin menghisap darah wanita lain selain Sakura. Tapi tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi, dirinya haus akan nikmatnya darah segar. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu keluar, setidaknya dia tidak melihat adegan yang menyakitkan itu.

Saat ini, Sakura sedang berdiri diluar pintu, menunggu kekasihnya yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya di kamar mereka. Menyakitkan memang, tapi apa yang bisa Sakura lakukan? Dia bahkan mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa dirinya bisa terkena _leukemia_, andai saja dia adalah wanita sehat, keadaan pasti tidak akan sekejam ini.

Pikiran Sakura membuyar ketika dia mendengar suara langkah sepatu wanita yang makin lama makin mendekat, dari kejauhan, Sakura melihat sosok wanita berambut merah dengan tubuh yang sangat indah, juga parasnya yang cantik. Begitu mereka berdekatan, wanita itu memandang Sakura.

"Kau siapa?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada sedikit sombong.

"A-aku… Sakura," jawab Sakura dengan sedikit gugup.

"Aa-," mulut wanita itu terbuka dan matanya sedikit terkejut, seolah dia tahu nama 'Sakura' dan terlihat kecewa, "Aku pikir kau ini wanita yang sangat cantik dan seksi, ternyata…"

Sakura reflek menutupi dadanya yang tidak bisa dibilng besar itu karena minder dengan dada yang dimiliki oleh wanita dihadapannya, "A-apa maksudmu!"

"Huh, mana Sasuke?" tanya wanita itu tanpa menjawab kekesalan Sakura.

"Huh," Sakura membalas perlakuan wanita itu, "Lihat saja sendiri kedalam."

"Heh, untuk ukuran manusia berani juga yah nyalimu, sini ikut aku," dengan cekatan wanita itu membawa kembali tubuh Sakura ke kamar yang sacral.

_BRAAAK!_

Ketika mereka masuk, kegiatan Sasuke sudah selesai, dia sudah meminum setengah darah manusia yang sengaja disiapkan untuknya itu, saat ini Sasuke sedang membersihkan memori manusia itu memakai kekuatannya.

"Kau memalukan!" desis wanita yang masih memegang lengan Sakura.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Karin," tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"_Sasuke kenal?"_ pikir Sakura dengan nada minder, semua wanita yang Sasuke kenal selalu cantik-cantik dan seksi, entah kenapa Sasuke malah memilihnya.

"Kau…" geram wanita yang bernama Karin sambil melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan melipatkan kedua lengannya, "Tidak pernah mengunjungiku, menghubungiku saja tidak!"

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menjawab seadanya sambil melepaskan tubuh wanita yang baru saja dia hisap ke lantai, sehingga wanita itu hampir terjatuh begitu saja, untung Karin langsung menangkapnya.

"Kau gila! Setidaknya bersikap lembutlah sedikit! Begini-begini dia juga wanita!" bentak Karin.

"Kalau kau kesini bertujuan untuk cerewet sebaiknya kau pergi…" ujar Sasuke sambil menatap sinis Karin, "Atau kau memilih untuk kuhabisi?"

Sakura terdiam mendengar kedua vampire itu ber interaksi, sepertinya hubungan mereka tidak baik, sebenarnya siapa Karin itu, kenapa dia bisa tidak takut dengan Sasuke sementara orang-orang di gedung ini tunduk kalau berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Kau ini menganggapku sebagai _soulmate_-mu tidak sih? Hah!" tanya Karins ambil perlahan meletakkan tubuh wanita tadi di lantai.

Mendengar kata '_soulmate_' yang keluar dari mulut Karin, tubuh Sakura makin membeku, wanita yang cantik dan seksi ini ternyata adalah soulmate Sasuke? Betapa serasinya mereka dipikiran Sakura.

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menghampiri tubuh Sakura, "Dialah _soulmate_-ku"

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu itu, aku sudah bisa membaca situasi, tapi setidaknya batalkanlah hubungan kita! Memangnya kau saja yang mempunyai orang yang dicintai!" gerutu Karin.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Sasuke.

"Ng, anu… apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura dengan perasaan sedikit cemburu.

"Tidak usah cemburu, Sakura," jawab Karin masih dengan nada yang sedikit sombong, "Aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki dingin ini, aku kesini hanya ingin dia memutuskan tali _soulmate_ kita."

"Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Karin, salah satu vampire berdarah murni, salam kenal," ucap Karin sambil tersenyum.

Sepintas ada perasaan kagum pada diri Sakura yang melihat Karin, sosok Karin terlihat seperti wanita kuat yang tidak akan menangis hanya karena cinta. Sakura juga sedikit menyukai karakter Karin yang blak-blakan, tapi ada sedikit kecemburuan dalam dirinya, karena Karin adalah darah murni.

"Aku akan melakukannya malam ini, kau keluar dari sini, bawa wanita itu," perintah Sasuke pada Karin.

"Enak saja! Kau yang habis menghisapnya, panggil saja para _maid_ untuk mengangkutnya," tolak Karin, "Aku pinjam kamar tamu."

Setelah itu Karin pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke berdua, namun mereka tidak saling bicara satu sama lain, sampai salah satu _maid_ datang untuk membawa tubuh 'makan malam' Sasuke.

Selesainya maid membawa tubuh wanit malang itu, Sasuke membuka pembicaraan, "Sakura…"

"Jangan minta maaf," potong Sakura, "Kalau kau meminta maaf, aku jadi terkesan tidak berguna."

Sasuke terdiam dan menghela nafasnya, "Besok jam berapa bertemu dengan doktermu?"

"Sekitar jam dua siang," jawab Sakura.

"_Damn!_" geram Sasuke, karena pada saat itu Sasuek tidak mungkin keluar dari markas, sinar matahari bisa membahayakan sel-sel tubuhnya.

"Tenang saja, aku aman kok walaupun sendiri," ujar Sakura sembari menyentuh lengan Sasuke, ketika Sakura menyentuhnya, mata Sasuke mmebulat.

"A-aku pikir… kau tidak mau menyentuhku."

"Hm? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sakura polos.

Sasuke hanya menaikan satu alisnya, dia bingung dengan jalan pikiran Sakura, wanita normal pasti akan marah atau setidaknya ngambek apabila kekasihnya menyentuh wanita lain, tapi Sakura kenapa seolah biasa saja? Apa Sakura tidak mencintainya? Sakura juga belum membalas pernyataan cintanya.

"Kamu… tidak mencintaiku ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Mendengar keraguan dari Sasuke, Sakura langsung panik.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu! Maaf, maafkan aku kalau aku salah bicara, hanya saja aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir," jawab Sakura panik.

"Bukan, bukan itu," ucap Sasuke dengan cepat,"Aku tidak merasakan adanya rasa cemburu padamu."

Sakura mematung, kini wajahnya terlihat seperti ingin menangis, "Kau mengharapkan aku bagaimana, Sasuke?" ucap Sakura dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Aku cemburu… sangat cemburu…," ucap Sakura yang akhirnya mennagis, "Aku cemburu pada wanita tadi yang dengan leluasa memberimu kenikmatan darah segar! Aku cemburu pada Karin yang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi _soulmate_-mu! Aku cemburu padanya yang merupakan keturunan darah murni! Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya manusia biasa yang penyakitan dan tidak berguna-"

"Maafkan aku!" Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan erat sehingga gadis itu berhenti bicara, wajah Sasuke melembut karena sudah mendengar isi hati Sakura, entah kenapa dia senang melihat Sakura yang menangis ini. Ucapan Sakura tadi sudah cukup memberikannya bukti kalau Sakura juga mencintainya.

"Kau menyebalkan! Dasar vampire menyebalkan!" sewot Sakura sambil memukul dada Sasuke.

"Iya, aku memang menyebalkan," jawab Sasuke sambil membelai rambut Sakura, melihat Sakura yang mencoba berontak dari pelukannya Sasuke malah terkekeh, mungkin sisi ini tidak akan pernah dia tunjukkan di depan teman-temannya, bisa-bisa semua mengejeknya nanti.

.

.

Pagi hari menyambut dengan sangat hangat bagi para manusia, namun tidak untuk para vampire, sepasang mata _aquamarine_ terbuka dan melihat sosok yang berada di sebelahnya, sesosok laki-laki yang kini sedang membelakanginya. Entah kenapa pemuda itu sangat dingin, bahkan sehabis mereka melakukan sex tadi malam, tidak ada satu kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

Akhirnya Ino, nama wanita cantik itu beranjak dari tidurnya, dengan tubuhb yang masih telanjang, dia mengambil handuk untuk menutupi tubuh indahnya. Membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi adalah tujuan utamanya, setelah itu dia akan turun untuk memeriksa keadaan rumahnya, itulah ritual Ino.

Saat Ino melangkahkan kakinya keluar, dia teringat akan sesuatu yaitu, Sai. Perasaan tidak enak melenggu hatinya, sudahkah dia siap untuk berkata jujur pada laki-laki itu? Ah, bagaimana hasilnya nanti, wanita ini tidak peduli, dia sudah memutuskan akan terus berada di sisi Shikamaru, apapun yang terjadi.

Ketika Ino membuka pintu dimana Sai berada, matanya terbelalak karena dia tidak menemukan sosok Sai dimanapun, Ino berlari mendekati kasurnya, "Sai!" panggil Ino, namun tidak ada jawaban. Terlihat ada secarcik kertas diatas meja.

"_Aku mendoakan kebahagiaanmu, semoga kamu tidak menyesal nantinya, aku pergi dulu ke tempat tuan muda Sasuke untuk memutuskan tali kita. Terima kasih telah merawatku."_

Ino meremas kertas itu, ada perasaan bersalah yang melintas di hatinya, namun perasaan bersalah itu langsung hilang ketika dia mendengar suara laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya.

"Apa kau menyesal?"

Ino memejamkan matanya, sosok Sakura muncul dipikirannya, entah keputusannya ini tepat atau tidak, satu yang jelas… Ino merasa Shikamaru membutuhkan dirinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menyesal," jawab Ino dengan senyuman seolah sudah siap menerima semua resikonya.

.

.

Saat ini Sakura sedang berada di rumah sakit, melakukan pengecekan rutin yang ia jalani. Sudah tiga tahun Sakura menjalani rutinitas ini, dan syukurlah hasilnya sudah mulai makin membaik. Itu semua karena Sakura tipe orang yang menuruti apa kata dokter.

"Bagus sekali, Sakura… tubuhmu tidak selemah minggu lalu," ucap sang Dokter, "Oh iya, ada satu kabar baik untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kami telah menemukan orang yang bersedia menyumbangkan sumsum tulang belakang dengan golongan darah yang sama denganmu."

Mata Sakura berbinar, "Anda serius? Tidak bohong?"

"Tentu saja, kami mengusulkan agar segera melakukan operasi padamu, asal kau merasa tubuhmu cukup kuat untuk operasi ini."

"Iya! Aku mau! Aku pasti mau!" jawab Sakura dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu, kamu rundingkan dulu dengan pihak keluarga, kapan kamu mau dijalani operasi ini," usul sang Dokter.

"Iya, terima kasih banyak Dokter, terima kasih," ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk.

Setelah selesai pengecekan, Sakura berjalan keluar dengan sedikit langkah yang lebih cepat. Memberi tahu keluarga? Siapa yang pertama harus dia beri tahu? Sasuke kah? Gaara kah? Bukan dua-duanya, yang ada di dalam pikiran Sakura sekarang adalah…

"INOOOOO!" jerit Sakura sambil membuka lebar pintu rumah Ino, "Inooo, Inooo, kamu di rumah?"

Sakura mencari sosok Ino di seluruh tempat, namun dia tidak juga menemukannya, di periksalah kamar tidur wanita itu, "Ino?"

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Sakura mendekati meja rias Ino, dan dia melihat sebuah bingkai yang tertutup. Bingkai itu adalah foto mereka berdua, saat Sakura mengangkatnya.

_Deg._

"I-Ino…" perasaan gelisah menyelimuti hati Sakura, "Ah, mungkin dia sedang pergi…" Sakura memberi jeda dan berpikir, "Tapi siang-siang begini? Pergi kemana?" Sakura kembali berpikir, mungkin takdir tidak menginginkan Sakura memberi tahu Ino yang pertama, akhirnya Sakura kembali ke rumahnya yang terletak bersebrangan dengan rumah Ino.

"Gaara?" panggil Sakura, namun di rumahnya itu juga tidak ada yang menjawab, "Pada kemana sih orang-orang?" gerutu Sakura.

Karena kesal, akhirnya Sakura kembali ke markas organisasi Akatsuki. Saat Sakura berjalan, ada beberapa sosok yang mengamatinya di dalam mobil dari kejauhan, "Itu orangnya?" tanya sosok berambut putih.

"Ya, jangan beraksi sekarang, Tuan Orochimaru belum memberi kita perintah," ucap sosok laki-laki gendut yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya wanita itu lezat."

"Kalau kau memakannya, maka kau akan mati, ingat itu."

"Aku tahu, hehehee… aku tidak sabar menantikan adegan paling seru nanti, lihat saja para darah murni… akan kuhancurkan mereka dengan tanganku sendiri!"

.

.

Sakura berlari di sebuah lorong yang dipenuhi oleh para vampire, tidak ada yang berani mendekati gadis itu, jangankan mendekati, menatap langsung saja tidak ada yang berani. Karena kalau ketahuan oleh Sasuke mereka menatap Sakura, maka habislah nyawa mereka.

"Sasukeeee!" panggil Sakura dengan nada lantang sambil membuka pintu kamarnya, terlihat Sasuke masih tidur di dalam selimutnya. Sakura menghampiri kekasihnya itu dan menarik selimut tebal itu, "Sasuke banguuuuun!"

"Ngh~!" Sasuke mengabaikan rengekan Sakura.

"Aku punya berita baguuuus, ayo banguuun."

Sasuke masih tidak merespon, dia terlalu malas untuk bangun di siang hari, akhirnya karena kesal, Sakura mengucapkan kata-kata sacral yang membuat Sasuke langsung bangkit, "Yasudah, aku beri tahu Gaara duluan saja."

Dengan secepat kilat Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan langsung menciumnya dengan ciuman panas, terus dilumat bibir Sakura sampai gadis itu kehilangan oksigen.

"Emmpphh!"

Merasa Sakura memukul-mukul punggungnya, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu, "Itu hukumanmu karena menyebut nama laki-laki lain di hadapanku."

"Itu karena kamu tidak meresponku!" sewot Sakura.

"Ada apa, tuan putri?" tanya Sasuke sambil membelai Sakura yang kini berada di dalam pelukannya.

"Begini, tadi kata Dokter, pihak rumah sakit sudah menemukan orang yang bersedia menyumbangkan sumsum tulang belakangnya untukku, jadi aku bisa sembuh," jelas Sakura dengan semangat.

"Apa? Siapa yang menyumbangkannya? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada panik.

"Ng, aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau laki-laki aku tidak suka! Aku tidak terima di dalam tubuhmu mengalir darah dia!" ucap Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Sasuke… kau gila yah? Bahkan untuk masalah seperti ini-pun kamu masih possessive? Kamu tidak mau aku sembuh? Yasudah aku bisa membatalkan operasi itu kok."

"Tidak, jangan!" cegah Sasuke, "Maaf, aku … terlalu kekanak-kanakan."

"Jangan diulangi," pinta Sakura.

"Jangan memerintahku," jawab Sasuke yang kembali mencium Sakura.

.

.

Di tempat pelatihan para prajurit, Karin mengawasi satu-persatu kekuatan mereka. Dengan tatapan yang intens Karin merasa para prajurit ini semua sepertinya sudah siap tempur apabila terjadi peperangan yang besar. Entah kenapa itulah firasat Karin sekarang, dia melamun dan merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tapi lamunannya tidak lama karena saat ini mata Karin tengah menuju sesuatu.

"HINATAAAA!" panggil Karin… mungkin lebih tepatnya teriak saat melihat sosok sahabatnya sedang berjalan di koridor.

"Karin? Haaaii!" jawab Hinata yang langsung memeluk Karin, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Sangat baik, kamu sudah selesai berlatihnya?" tanya Karin.

"Sudah, aku kesini untuk bertemu dengan kak Neji dan Naruto… eeehh, kamu kesini untuk bertemu Sasuke yaah~" ledek Hinata.

"Ya, aku ingin memutuskan tali," jawab Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Heeh! Kenapa?"

"Aku… mencintai orang lain," jawab Karin malu-malu.

Mulut Hinata menganga mendengar pengakuan dari sahabatnya itu, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Karin tersenyum, mungkin lebih tepatnya menyengir, "Dia sih… sudah ada yang mengurus."

.

.

"Engh~"

"Sakuraa~"

"Ah~ S-Sasuke… hentikaaan~"

"Tidak mau, aku ingin kau mulai belajar apa itu yang dinamakan oleh sex," ucap Sasuke sambil meraba bagian bawah Sakura.

"Jangan… sekarang aku- aaahhhh!"

"Suaramu~ yaah, keluarkan lagi suaramu yang seperti itu," pinta Sasuke yang makin mempercepat jarinya.

"Aaahnnn~ S-Sasukeee~ nggghhnnnn~"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mata yang kini sudah berubah menjadi merah, haus akan nafsu birahi yang tertahan, tapi Sasuke harus bertahan, kalau tidak Sakura maupun dia akan mati.

"Aaahh! Aaaahhhnnnnnn!" akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan cairannya.

Aneh, padahal Sasuke tidak bercinta dengan Sakura, dia hanya memuaskan Sakura tapi kenapa dia merasa begitu tenang ketika mendengar desahan demi desahan yang Sakura ciptakan?

Sasuke menjilat cairan itu dengan wajahnya yang tenang, itu membuat Sakura menutup wajahnya sendiri memakai selimut.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku malu," jawab Sakura yang berada di dalam selimut.

Sasuke sedikit menyeringai, kemudian dia memasuki selimut dan mengarahkan kepalanya pada daerah sensitive Sakura.

"S-Sasukeeee! J-jangaaan! Aaaaaahhhhnnn!" dan desahan itu pun kembali bernyanyi.

.

.

Ruangan yang sangat gelap dengan lukisan-lukisan iblis kegelapan yang menempel di setiap tembok yang terdapat di sepanjang lorong. Beberapa sosok berjalan menuju singgahsana sang raja. Ketika sampai di singgahsana, semua berlutut pada orang yang kini duduk dengan ekspresi datar.

"Harap berikan perintah pada kami, Tuan." Ucap para sosok itu, ada yang menyerupai manusia, binatang, sampai monster.

"Persiapkan diri kalian," ucap sosok yang bernada dingin itu, "Bulan depan kita habisi mereka."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : maaf atas keterlambatan fict ini yaah, udah lambat pendek pula... bikin ga puas readers, iya aku ngerti... pasti kalian menggerutu begitu kan? =3=**

**chapter depan aku usahain panjang yah, udah mulai konfliknya kok di chapter depan, kalau chapter ini aku bisa dapetin review banyak dan komentar yang panjang, chapter depan bakalan cepet update :p**

**oh iya, aku ngga ngebuat Karin jadi jahat koook, masa karin jadi jahat mulu sih, kan kasihaaan -_-**

**ayoo ayooo di komeeeen, heheheheee...**

**atau ada pertanyaan? yang mau dijawab lewat PM ngomong aja di review yaaah :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**Lover Eternal**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort, vampire**

**Rated : T – M**

**.**

**.**

Hari dimana Sakura akan di operasi telah tiba, Sakura meminta pada pihak rumah sakit agar operasinya dijalankan tengah malam, dia ingin Sasuke menemaninya. Dan keinginan gadis itu terkabul, kini Sasuke sedang berada di ruang tunggu bersama Naruto, Neji, Hinata dan Karin.

"Teme."

"Hn."

"Mana sahabat Sakura yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke, dia tahu Sasuke akan marah kalau ada yang menyebut nama 'Gaara' di hadapannya.

"Tidak tahu dan tidak peduli," jawab singkat oleh Sasuke.

"Masih tidak berubah, tetap dingin yah," ucap Hinata yang sedikit terkekeh.

"Makanya aku tidak mau dengannya," ucap Karin ketus.

Sasuke melirik tajam pada Karin, dan lirikan itu cukup untuk membuat mulut Karin terbungkam, Sasuke bukan tipe laki-laki yang banyak bicara kalau sedang kesal… kesal? Ya, saat ini Sasuke sedang kesal menunggu jalannya operasi yang lumayan lama.

"kenapa lama sekali yah?" tanya Neji entah pada siapa.

"Kerja manusia itu lelet!" geram pelan Sasuke.

Tidak ada yang berani mengomentari hinaan Sasuke itu, namun pertanyaan Naruto yang dia lontarkan saat ini membuat semua orang saling pandang, "Eh? Mana Shikamaru?"

Sasuke yang tadi sedang duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya kini mendongak, menoleh pada Naruto yang berbicara. Benar juga, kemana Shikamaru? Kenapa dia absen? Biasanya Shikamaru selalu ada dimana pun Sasuke berada, ibaratnya Shikamaru itu sudah seperti partner Sasuke setelah Naruto dan Neji.

"Coba kau hubungi dia," perintah Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dan merogoh hp-nya, dicari nama Shikamaru kemudian ditekan tombil hijau itu, Naruto menempelkan hp-nya pada telinga kirinya.

"Tidak diangkat," ujar Naruto.

"Coba hubungi teman wanita Sakura itu," kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang kini berubah menjadi sedikit cemas sambil melempar hp-nya pada Naruto.

"Okay," jawab Naruto yang mengambil nomor Ino dari hp yang di lemparkan oleh Sasuke itu.

Ditunggunya nada yang masih tersambung itu, namun tidak ada yang mengangkat.

"Tidak ada jawaban juga," info Naruto.

"Telepon rumahnya," usul Neji.

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian hasilnya juga sama, tidak ada yang mengangkat sama sekali, "Nihil," jawab Naruto.

"Apa menurutmu, Shikamaru bersama dengannya?" tanya Neji pada Sasuke.

"Kemungkinan besar," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kenapa kau yakin?" Neji kembali bertanya.

"Kau meragukanku?" ucap Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Ah, tidak… bukan begitu, hanya saja Shikamaru kan-,"

Sebelum Neji sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang Dokter keluar dari ruang operasi dengan wajah yang masih tertutup masker. Dibuka masker itu dan sang Dokter tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

"Sukses," kata sang Dokter sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Syukurlaaah~" ucap Hinata dan Karin.

Hinata sangat penasaran dengan Sakura, karena dia dengar dari cerita Naruto, Sasuke itu sangat menyayangi Sakura, padahal Sasuke adalah vampire yang sangat buruk attitude-nya, sering melakukan sex sana-sini, apa yang membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Sakura? Setelah Hinata bertanya pada Karin, seperti biasa… Karin menjawabnya dengan pedas, dia bilang Sakura tidak cantik dan tidak ada kesan seksi sama sekali.

Namun dibalik pedasnya omongan Karin, diam-diam Karin-pun mulai menyukai sosok Sakura yang apa adanya, juga memperlakukan kaum vampire seperti manusia biasa. Apalagi Sakura lah satu-satunya yang bisa mengontrol makhluk kutukan Sasuke itu, entah ada apa dengan makhluk itu kenapa bisa sampai luluh dengan Sakura.

.

.

Beberapa hari pasca operasi, Sakura sudah mulai bisa di jenguk, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura bertatap muka langsung dengan Hinata. Salah satu vampire wanita terkuat.

"Hai Sakura, salam kenal, aku Hinata Hyuuga, sepupu Neji," ucap Hinata mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan menjawab, "Salam kenal juga."

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa secepat ini sehatnya, aku pikir kau ini wanita lemah yang butuh waktu panjang untuk pemulihan," celetuk Karin sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok.

"Karin… seperti biasa yah, ucapanmu pedas, tidak ada manis-manisnya," kata Sakura terdengar seperti lebih menyindir.

"Wah, maaf yah kalau aku bukan tipe wanita lemah lembut dan selalu di lindungi pangeran seperti mu," jawab Karin membalas sindiran itu.

"Ah tidak juga, aku justru iri padamu yang tidak mempunyai sisi kewanitaannya sama sekali, hohoho," balas Sakura.

"_Mereka ini saling memuji atau sindir-sindiran sih?"_ pikir Neji yang juga ada di ruangan itu.

"Sakura, Dokter bilang minggu depan kamu sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit," ucap Sasuke sambil membelainya.

"Ng, aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar… ah! Sasuke, boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Apapun untukmu," jawab Sasuke lembut.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ino, kemana dia? Apa tidak ada yang memberi tahunya? Dan Ga-" ucapan Sakura terputus ketika akan menyebut nama 'Gaara' karena mata Sasuke berubah menjadi sinis padanya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak suka Sakura menyebut nama laki-laki itu.

"Sasuke… dia sahabatku dari kecil~" gumam Sakura sedikit takut melihat tatapan kekasihnya.

"Aku izinkan kamu bertemu dengannya, asal ada aku di sisimu," ucap Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura kembali ceria, dia mengangguk sambil menjawab, "Ng," pada Sasuke.

"Hei, markas tidak ada yang mengawas, bagaimana kalau aku dan Hinata kembali saja?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Wah, terkadang _soulmate_-mu ini pintar juga yah, Hinata," ujar Karin, "Lebih baik kita semua kembali, biar Sasuke yang di sini."

"Tunggu dulu," cegah Sasuke, "Sakura… maaf, ada yang harus kulakukan dulu, apa kamu akan baik-baik saja kalau Neji yang menemanimu?"

"Ng, aku akan baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura, melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sangat serius seperti itu, Sakura sadar, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Dari tadi Sakura tidak melihat kehadiran Shikamaru yang biasanya selalu berada di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri dan menatap orang yang akan di mintai tolongnya itu, "Neji," panggil Sasuke.

"Aku akan menjaganya," jawab Neji tanpa harus Sasuke meminta.

Sasuke mengangguk, sebelum dia beranjak pergi, di cium kening Sakura, tidak cukup dengan mengecup keningnya, Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura. Tidak peduli siapa saja yang melihat.

"Aku pergi dulu," ucap Sasuke dan Sakura pun kembali mengangguk, tapi hati Sakura seperti mencelos keluar ketika Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Ayo Karin, kau ikut denganku."

"Eh? Aku? Kenapa aku?" protes Karin.

"Jangan membantah!" Sasuke menggertak dan membuka pintu, kemudian di iringi oleh helaan nafas dari Karin yang mengikuti langkahnya keluar.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit yah, Sakura," ucap Hinata.

"Ng, hati-hati," jawab Sakura.

Setelah Hinata dan Naruto pergi, kini tinggal Neji dan Sakura yang tertinggal. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, kenapa Sasuke harus mengajak Karin? Kenapa dia tidak mengajak Neji dan menyuruh Karin untuk di sini? Memang sih bukan saatnya untuk cemburu, tapi resah yang Sakura rasakan saat ini tidak bisa hilang.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke tidak akan macam-macam, dia sudah terjebak oleh sosokmu," ujar Neji yang seolah tahu akan keresahan hati Sakura.

"Eng, m-maaf…" Sakura merasa tidak enak, seolah tidak menghargai keberadaan Neji yang menemaninya di situ.

"Kalau boleh tanya," lanjut Sakura, "Mana _soulmate_-mu?"

Neji sedikit terkejut Sakura menanyakan hal pribadinya, sudah lama juga tidak ada orang yang menanyakan tentang hal itu, kemudian Neji memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping Sakura, sambil menduduki kursi itu Neji menjawab, "Sudah tiada."

Sakura tersentak, "M-Maafkan aku! Maaf aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud!"

"Tidak apa-apa, itu kejadian yang sudah sangat lama, aku juga sudah lama merelakannya, dia tewas saat peperangan antara vampire dan _lesser_ terjadi." Jawab Neji tersenyum lembut.

Namun mata Neji kembali terbelalak ketika melihat Sakura yang kini menangis," H-Hei… kenapa menangis?"

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura pelan, "Apanya?" kini Neji mulai bingung, "Kehilangan _soulmate_-mu… lalu bagaimana denganmu nanti?" lanjut Sakura.

"Begini yah, kehilangan _soulmate_ karena kematian itu kami bisa mencari _soulmate_ yang baru lagi, asal mereka belu mempunyai ikatan, lagi pula kenapa kau harus memikirkannya? Ini kan bukan urusanmu…" jelas Neji.

"Oh begitu?" ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba kembali ceria, "Aahh, aku pikir nanti kamu akan sendirian selamanya, haaahh syukurlaaah~"

Perubahan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Neji terkejut, baru pertama kali dia bertemu dengan wanita seperti ini, dan Neji pun tidak tahan untuk menahan tawanya.

"Ahahaha, dasar aneh."

"Heeeh, mengataiku aneh aku bilang ke Sasuke nih," ancam Sakura dengan nada bercanda.

"Dan sejak kapan kau bergantung pada Sasuke?" ejek Neji.

Sakura terdiam dan sementara Neji masih dengan tawa kecilnya. Sakura masih memikirkan hal penting apa yang Sasuke lakukan bersama Karin? Kenapa sebelunya Sasuke tidak memberi tahukannya terlebih dahulu? Itu artinya Karin lebih tahu segalanya dibandingkan dengan dirinya?

"Neji," panggil Sakura pelan, "Apa… Sasuke pernah mencintai seseorang sebelum ini?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Eng… tidak, hanya saja… aku kan manusia biasa, tidak mempunya ke istimewaan apa-apa, kenapa Sasuke bisa memilihku?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit cemas. Cemas ragu akan perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Neji balik, "Sasuke benar-benar mencintaimu, aku berani jamin itu."

"Aku?"

"Ya, kau sendiri… apakan kau mencintai Sasuke sebesar Sasuke mencintai dirimuu?" Neji bertanya sekali lagi.

Sakura terdiam, dia memejamkan matanya dan mengingat kembali perlakuan Sasuke yang sangat lembut dan perhatian padanya,"Ya, aku mencintainya," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Maka katakanlah hal itu padanya nanti," usul Neji.

"Ya, pasti akan kukatakan."

.

.

Langkah lembut yang tercipta di lorong gelap membuat semua makhluk menoleh pada pemilik langkah tersebut. Menghampiri singgahsana yang sedang di tempati oleh sosok laki-laki berwajah dingin dan datar. Pemilik langkah yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita berlutut dan meletakkan kedua lengan di atas lutut laki-laki itu.

"Minggu depan… Sakura sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit," ucap wanita itu dengan mendongakan kepalanya, "Apa kau ingin memakai rencana B dulu?"

Laki-laki itu menyeringai, "Kau tahu apa yang membuatku puas kan? Ino."

Ino menatap sendu wajah laki-laki itu dan menjawab, "Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru memegang lengan Ino dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya, melihat adegan itu seluruh makhluk yang berada di ruangan tersebut langsung paham akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, maka dengan inisiatif mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya padamu, apa kau tidak menyesal?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mencoba membuka pakaian Ino.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku akan terus berada di sisimu."

Kedua bibir itu bertemu dan saling melumat, saat ciuman makin memanas, suara ketukan pintu mengganggu aktivitas mereka, dengan gesit Ino berdiri dan membereskan pakaiannya sebelum Shikamaru memberi izin masuk yang mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka, terlihat dua sosok melangkahkan kaki mereka dengan wajah menyeringai, ketika sudah berada di hadapan Shikamaru, mereka berdua berlutut.

"Kami sudah mempersiapkan ritualnya," jawab sosok yang berambut putih dan memakai kacamata.

"Kerja bagus, Kabuto," puji Shikamaru.

"Tuan Orochimaru memberi pesan agar Tuan memberi tahu padanya apabila sudah siap untuk menyerbu markas mereka," lapor sosok yang terlihat gendut.

"Jangan terburu-buru Jirobu, aku pasti akan memberi tahu pimpinan lesser," jawab Shikamaru sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di lengan Ino. Tindakan Shikamaru membuat Ino mengalihkan padangannya terhadap Kabuto dan Jirobu menjadi menatap Shikamaru.

Ino masih bingung, kenapa Shikamaru harus melakukan semua ini? Karena hanya demi balas dendam semata? Tapi bagaimanapun juga, masa lalu Shikamaru memang sebagian besar salah para darah murni itu, apalagi dari pihak bangsawan.

"Nah, sekarang kita tinggal menyambut tamu kita," ujar Shikamaru yang mulai berdiri, "Ino… lakukan sesuai rencana."

"Baik."

.

.

Membuat suatu organisasi sendiri tanpa memberi tahu Sasuke? Itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah Shikamaru lakukan seumur hidupnya. Kini perasaannya di selimuti oleh dendam, dendam untuk adik kembarnya yang sengaja untuk di jadikan tumbal perdamaian antara kaum vampire dan lesser. Namun itu semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke, karena saat itu yang memimpin organisasi bukanlah dia.

Tapi Shikamaru tidak mau tahu akan hal itu, yang ada di pikirannya adalah membunuh semua kaum bangsawan berdarah murni, mengambil alih organisasi Akatsuki yang di idolakan oleh adik kembarnya itu, juga menghabisi para _lesser_ yang saat ini di ajak kerja sama olehnya.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya mau kemana kita?" tanya Karin yang kini sedang berada di dalam mobil bersama pemimpin baru organisasi Akatsuki itu.

"Aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang Shikamaru, kita kerumah Ino sekarang," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Hah? Siapa pula itu Ino?" tanya Karin dengan wajah yang sedikit bingung namun tengil.

"Berisik, kau turuti saja perintahku!"

"Cih," desis Karin. Inilah yang Karin tidak suka dari Sasuke, dia adalah soulmate-nya, setidaknya perlakukanlah sedikit lebih lembut, Karin tidak mengharapkan lebih dari Sasuke karena memang pada dasarnya wanita itu tidak memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sasuke, hanya perasaan kagum lah yang Karin rasakan.

Karin telah jatuh cinta pada pria lain, pria manusia biasa yang terpaksa dia rubah menjadi _lesser_ sempurna karena pemuda itu hampir mati melindungi Karin yang akan tertabrak truk. Sekejap Karin memejamkan matanya, dan bayangan pemuda itu muncul dalam pikirannya.

Sosok pemuda berambut merah, tinggi dan gagah. Bahkan pelukan pemuda itu saat menolongnya pun masih bisa dia rasakan. Benturan yang terjadi di kepalanya membuat pemuda itu kehilangan banyak darah sehingga Karin terpaksa menggigitnya. Maka jadilah pemuda itu _lesser_ yang sempurna.

"Sampai," gumam Sasuke menatap rumah kosong di hadapannya.

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya, di ikuti oleh Karin dari belakang, memasuki rumah Ino tanpa menekan bell terlebih dahulu. Perasaan Sasuke makin memburuk, tidak biasanya dia merasa ragu untuk melakukan sesuatu, tapi kali ini entah kenapa dia merasa takut untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Takut, eh?" ejek Karin.

"Diam kau!" geram Sasuke mengabaikan ejekan Karin dan langsung melangkah lebih dalam lagi.

Saat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, dia mendengar ada suara langkah selain langkah Karin yang berbunyi dari atas menuju ke bawah. Dengan posisi sigap Karin dan Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap apabila itu adalah _lesser_ liar.

Langkah itu makin lama makin mendekat, dan saat sudah sangat dekat… langkah itu terhenti, dan muncul sosok yang membuat…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Karin berteriak heboh.

"Hyaaaaaaa!" dan sosok itu pun ikut berteriak.

Sasuke hanya terdiam menutup telinganya, setelah teriakan itu terhenti, barulah Sasuke memulai pembicaraan, "Kau kemana saja? Sakura sudah menjalani operasinya."

"Oh yah? Kenapa dia tidak memberi tahuku?"

"Kau menghilang Ino, jangan bersikap seolah kau ini tidak habis dari mana-mana! Dari mana saja kau saat Sakura membutuhkanmu!" bentak Sasuke.

Satu lagi sisi Sasuke yang belum pernah Karin lihat sebelumnya. Sasuke tidak pernah bicara selantang itu, dia terlalu dingin untuk berinteraksi pada sesame, tapi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Sakura, entah kenapa imej yang buruk runtuh perlahan-lahan.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari kampung halamanku," jawab Ino sambil menyeduh air minum, "Mau darah segar?" tawar Ino.

"Apa kau tahu di mana Shikamaru?" tanay Sasuke langsung ke intinya.

"Shikamaru? Bukankah dia selalu bersamamu?" jawab Ino dengan wajah bingung.

Karin yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk membaca raut wajah sesorang langsung sadar akan kebohongan Ino.

"Sasuke, dia bohong, dia sangat tahu di mana Shikamaru berada," tunjuk Karin memakai pisau yang langsung diambilnya itu.

Ino terdiam, tidak terkejut sama sekali bahwa sandiwaranya cepat terbongkar, Sasuke dan Karin melihat Ino menyeringai, "Sayang sekali, padahal aku masih ingin ngobrol loh."

"Hah? Aaaarrrgghh!" Sasuke merintih ketika di rasakan ada rantai silver yang melilit lehernya.

"Aaaahhh! Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" jerit Karin saat rantai silver melilit tubuhnya.

Ino mendekat pada mereka berdua dan menyemprotkan sesuatu, ramuan yang telah di ciptakan oleh Kabuto yaitu obat bius, sehingga Sasuke dan Karin perlahan kehilangan kekuatannya dan tertidur.

"Semoga kalian mendapat mimpi indah," gumam Ino pelan, "Bawa mereka!"

Kedua makhluk monster jinak yang telah melilit Sasuke dan Karin itu mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Ino. Dalam hati Ino masih memikirkan bagaimana kondisi Sakura saat ini? Tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Shikamaru. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus berjalan menuju tempat di mana Shikamaru berada.

.

.

"Naruto, apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa kita di sini?"

"Sasuke tidak akan kembali, Neji juga di luar, kita masih punya banyak waktu."

"Aahh~ t-tapi nngg~ i-ini kan ruangan Sasuke," ucap Hinata di tengah-tengah desahannya.

"Justru itu, aku ingin mencobanya di sini, nyehehehe."

"Naruto kau mesu- aaaahhnn!" ucapan Hinata terpotong karena Naruto yang dari tadi sudah 'memanaskan' tubuh Hinata kini sudah memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya pada diri Hinata.

Naruto memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan irama yang pas, sehingga Hinata makin mendesah hebat.

"Aaahn~ eenngghhh~ N-Narutooo~"

"Aaakh~ H-Hinataa~" Naruto makin mempercepat gerakannya.

"N-Narutooo! Y-yeaah le-lebiih cepaaat~ aaaahhhnnn!"

Hinata melingkarkan kedua kakinya di belakang pinggang Naruto, sehingga membuat Naruto makin menekankan tubuhnya ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Mereka melakukan sex di atas meja kerja Sasuke, tentua saja pasti akan langsung di bersihkan setelah itu.

Naruto memang aneh, selalu ingin mencoba di tempat-tempat yang berbahaya, ini membuat Hinata susah untuk memenuhinya. Kini mereka berdua mengatur nafas masing-masing sambil memakai kembali pakaian mereka. Saat hampir selesai berpakaian, kebetulan sekali ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut.

_Tok tok._

"Masuk," ujar Naruto.

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah sosok laki-laki berwajah pucat denga senyuman anehnya itu, "Apakah Tuan Sasuke ada?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : ini pertama kalinya aku bikin Shikamaru dan Ino jadi pihak musuh yang bener-bener musuh loh... T_T susaaahhh... beneran deh susah banget... T_T**

**nah, chapter ini juga pendek yah? hheheheheee, gapapa laaah, yang penting update kan? ;)**

**Sindi 'Kucing Pink: yang nyumbangin orang biasa kok... figuran dia. hahahhaaa**

** Animea Lover Ya-ha: hahahaa, iyaa kaaan, masa karin jadi jahat muyuuuu =3=, wah makasih yah udah nunggu2in fict ini XD, review kamu salah satu penyemangat aku looh :D**

**vanilla yummy: masih penasaran sama siapa yang disukain karin? fufufufuffuu... ino begitu kan karena dia cinta shika... cinta itu buta #loh?**

**Kikyo Fujikazu : iya emang seru! :D**

**haru no yuki : karin sama suigetsu? bukaan :D**

**Ran Murasaki NH : chapter depan sakura udah keluar dari rumah sakit kok :D lemon naruhina? tuh udah... dikit aja yah XD #plaak**

**Aoi Ciel : konfliknya sangat unyu kok... saking unyunya membuat otakku menangis T^T**

** Icha yukina clyne : jadi suka karin kaaaan :D daily activitynya nanti yah sayaaang :D**

** uchiharuno phorepeerr : terkenal ngaret? O_O maap kalo begitu -_-, lemon naruhina ada disini, tapi cuma dikit, chapter ke depannya nanti sebisa mungkin aku masukin lemon yaaah :D**

**Ruki Yagami: nih udah update :D**

**saitou ayumu Uchiha : terima kasih, dan ini update nya :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**Lover Eternal**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort, vampire**

**Rated : T – M**

**.**

**.**

"Apakah Tuan Sasuke ada?"

Naruto dan Hinata saling tatap, kemudian kembali pada laki-laki itu.

"Sasuke sedang keluar, sementara ini aku yang menggantikannya, ada apa?" jawab Naruto.

"Aku ada keperluan, aku ingin memutuskan tali dengan _soulmate_-ku," jawab laki-laki itu.

Mendengar jawaban pria itu, mulut Hinata terbuka, terkejut karena baru kali ini selain Sasuke ada vampire laki-laki yang menginginkan putus dengan _soulmate_-nya.

"Heemm, yang bisa membuat ritual itu hanya Sasuke dan Neji, mungkin baru bisa besok, bagaimana?" jawab Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, apakah aku bisa menunggunya di markas ini? Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal."

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh maid menyiapkan kamar untukmu… ehm…."

"Sai… panggil saja aku Sai."

"yah, Sai… sebentar," ucap Naruto sambil menekan tombol pemanggil maid itu.

Setelah Naruto memanggil salah satu maid agar menyiapkan kamar untuk Sai, dia menatap Sai dalam-dalam, seolah membaca pikiran Sai, apakah dia ini mata-mata atau bukan, tapi Naruto tidak menemukan ke ganjalan apa-apa dalam diri Sai.

"Yah, ternyata hanya perasanku saja, silahkan ke kamarmu, Sai."

"Terima kasih."

Saat Sai pergi dari ruangan itu, Hinata menatap kekasih-, atau bisa dibilang soulmate-nya itu dengan ekspresi khawatir, "Ada apa?"

"Aku mempunyai firasat buruk."

"Tentang?"

"Hhh, entahlah… sulit untuk di jelaskan, aku merasa kita akan menghadapi pertarungan yang sangat hebat."

"Naruto… kamu membuatku takut…"

"Eh? Apa ini? Salah satu vampire wanita terkuat takut perang?" ledek Naruto.

Dengan wajah cemberut, Hinata langsung menduduki paha Naruto, "Bukan perang yang kutakuti!" geram Hinata, "Aku takut dengan firasatmu yang selalu benar itu."

Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata, mencoba menghilangkan kecemasan yang dibuatnya sendiri itu, "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan," ujarnya sambil merangkul pinggang Hinata, "Lebih baik kita lanjutkan yang tertunda tadi."

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah namun ada anggukan yang tercipta di kepalanya, tanpa ragu Hinata mencium mesra _soulmate_-nya itu tanpa mempedulikan situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

"Ukh!"

"Sudah bangun… Tuan muda?" sindir Karin pada Sasuke yang baru saja membuka matanya.

"Hah? Di mana ini? Karin? Tubuhmu…" Sasuke terkejut melihat tubuh Karin yang masih terlilit oleh rantai, dan sekarang dia juga menyadari kalau dirinya pun terlilit oleh rantai.

"Wanita jalang itu menahan kita, sialan!" geram Karin.

"Wanita jalang?" gumam Sauske, kemudian otaknya memutar kembali ingatan sebelum mereka hilang kesadaran, Sasuke mengingat saat Ino menyerang mereka bersama para Lesser, "Brengsek!"

"Ya, brengsek memang… itu yang disebut sebagai teman? Sakura buta atau apa sih?" sewot Karin.

"Tidak… bukan salah Sakura, jaga mulutmu!"

"Sakura pasti diperalat! Ini pasti jebakan! Atau bisa jadi Sakura bersekongkol?"

"Tidak… kita dikhianati," geram Sasuke.

"Oleh?" tanya Karin.

Namun sebelum Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Karin, terdengar bunyi langkah sepatu yang berat, bisa Sasuke tebak langkah itu bukan hanya satu orang, sekitar ada lima atau tujuh orang yang datang ke penjara bawah tanah ini, makin lama makin mendekat. Beberapa diantaranya membawa obor untuk menerangkan ruangan yang gelap itu.

Saat seluruh sosok itu muncul dan terlihat wajah mereka, mata Karin terbelalak hebat, namun Sasuke tidak sebegitu kaget seperti Karin, karena dia sudah bisa menebak, orang itu adalah, "Shikamaru."

"Apa kabar, Tuan muda Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggertakan giginya, walaupun dia mempunyai insting Shikamaru akan mengkhianatinya, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau instingnya ini benar, sejak kejadian Jiraiya tewas, Shikamaru bertindak aneh, dia juga jarang hadir di ruangannya, padahal sebelumnya Shikamaru selalu ada bersama Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

"Bisa kau beri satu alasan yang masuk logika, kenapa kau berkhianat? Kau berdua," ucap Sasuke sambil melirik Ino yang berdiri di samping Shikamaru.

"Berkhianat? Aku tidak merasa berkhianat, aku hanya memilih jalanku sendiri," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada dingin, "Sedangkan Ino, dia memilih untuk hidup bersamaku dan memutuskan tali _soulmate_-nya sendiri."

"Kau tahu sekarang Sakura habis menjalankan operasinya? Dia ingin bertemu denganmu! Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya?" kini Karin yang membuka suara.

"Perasaan seperti itu… aku tidak butuh lagi," jawab Ino sama dinginnya dengan Shikamaru.

"Bohong," potong Sasuke, "Aku bisa merasakan getaran suaramu, kau bohong."

"Jangan sok tahu, Uchiha, dia-"

"Apa maumu?" Sasuke kembali memotong saat Shikamaru mencoba menjelaskan kesetiaan Ino padanya.

"Mauku?" Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan yang telah di buka oleh salah satu Lesser yang datang bersamanya, merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga kini sejajar dengan Sasuke, "Ingin balas dendam pada kaum darah murni bangsawan sepertimu."

"Apa-apaan alasan itu! Kau sendiri kan darah murni!" bentak Karin.

"Apa kalian ingat? Kejadian saat damainya kaum darah murni dan Lesser?" ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum sinis, "Mereka menumbalkan satu kaum darah murni untuk salah satu syarat dari pihak Lesser."

Sasuke terbelalak dan baru mengingat hal itu, hal yang membuat Shikamaru berubah, hal yang membuat Shikamaru menjadi sangat dingin, melihat ekspresi Sasuke, Shikamaru tertawa puas, "Hahahaha, aku jamin kau baru mengingatnya, siapa saat itu yang dijadikan tumbal."

"Shikamaru… itu kesalahan leluhur kita… "

"Saat itu kau juga tidak berusaha mencegah dia yang dengan catatan adalah **LELUHUR**-mu! Sampai dia memilih adik kembarku yang dijadikan tumbal!"

_BRAAK!_

Karin terpental kebelakang agar tidak terkena serpihan yang ditimbulkan oleh tubuh Sasuke yang di dorong ke tembok oleh Shikamaru.

"Y-Yang dijadikan tumbal dulu… adik kembarmu?" ucap Karin tidak percaya.

"Kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya sebelum dia tewas?" geram Shikamaru dan Sasuke hanya bisa diam.

"_Aku senang kalau bisa berguna untuk kaum kita kak."_

"Itulah yang dia katakan," kini nada Shikamaru memelan, "Sampai aku mendengar Madara mengatakan…"

"_Untung di kaum kita ada anak seperti dia, mau-mau saja diperintah apapun, karena dia juga fisiknya lemah, tidak bisa jadi prajurit, maka aku memilihnya untuk dijadikan tumbal."_

Mata Sasuke kembali terbelalak, sekarang dia berpikir tidak heran kalau Shikamaru sebegitu dendamnya pada kaum bangsawan.

"Sebenarnya aku berusaha memaafkan kalian, kalau aku terpilih menjadi pemimpin berikutnya… tapi lagi-lagi karena status bangsawan… kau tahu Sasuke… aku dan kau, jauh lebih kuat diriku kemana-mana."

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke tidak kalah dinginnya.

Shikamaru menggenggam kepala Sasuke, laki-laki itu berusaha memberontak, "Shikamaru apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Akan kubuat kau menderita… bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau cintai," geram Shikamaru.

Sesaat Sasuke terlintas wajah senyum Sakura yang menyambut kepulangannya yang membawa Ino untuknya.

"Tidak! Hentikan! Brengsek! Shikamaruuu!"

"Heii! Hentikaaann! Menghilangkan memori sesama vampire itu adalah hal yang tabu!" cegah Karin.

"Kau diam saja, giliranmu akan datang setelah dia," ucap Ino sambil menahan tubuh Karin yang berusaha menghampiri Sasuke.

"AARRGGHHHH!"

"SASUKEEEE!" jerit Karin sambil meronta.

"UAAAAGGHH! _Sakuraa! Sakuraaaa!_"

.

.

"Sasukee!"

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, mengigau keras, Neji yang dari tadi duduk di samping jendela kini menghampiri Sakura, "ada apa?"

"Sasuke… kemana dia? Apa dia tidak apa-apa? Apa dia terluka?"

"Sakura tenang, sstt, tidak usah khawatir, dia pasti baik-baik saja," ucap Neji sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Neji… perasaanku tidak enak, aku… aku…"

"Wajar, kau itu baru pasca operasi, perasaan tidak enak itu sangat wajar, nah… sekarang…" Neji menyelimuti tubuh Sakura kembali, "Kau tidur lagi, yah?"

Sakura mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya, namun hatinya masih gelisah, sesaat dia seperti di panggil oleh Sasuke, dia merasakan kalau saat ini Sasuke sedang kesakitan. Tapi Sakura mencoba untuk tidur kembali dan berharap kalau semua itu hanyalah perasaan buruknya saja. Mudah-mudahan Neji benar, ini semua hanyalah perasaan tidak enak karena pasca operasi.

.

.

"Uuukkhh! Kalian tahu? Bajingan! Itulah yang pantas untuk kaum kalian!" bentak Karin.

_Plaak!_

"Ino, urus wanita ini," perintah Shikamaru setelah dia melihat Ino menampar Karin.

"Baik."

"Jirobu, angkat tubuh Sasuke, kita laksanakan rencana berikutnya," dengan itu Shikamaru berlalu begitu saja.

"Tunggu! Jangan kau pikir aku akan diam saja!" sambil mencoba melepaskan rantai yang melilitnya, Karin memaki berbagai macam makian untuk Shikamaru, namun yang di maki tidak menanggapinya.

"Kau berisik yah," celetuk Ino, "Hebat sekali kalau ada yang mau menjadi soulmate-mu."

"Sekedar informasimu! Aku adalah _soulmate_-nya Sasuke Uchiha!" gertak Karin.

"Aahh~ pantas saja Sasuke lebih memilih Sakura dari pada kau, lihat saja dirimu, tidak ada manis-manisnya jadi wanita, liar," hina Ino.

"Jaga mulutmu perempuan rendahan!"

"Ah, aku malas mengotori tanganku untuk menghapus memorimu, kau yang sabar yah menunggu salah satu dari kami yang akan datang nanti untuk menghampus memorimu," ucap Ino sambil meninggalkan Karin sendiri.

"Heeeii! BRENGSEEEKKK! Kenapa aku tidak berdaya begini siih! Aaaahhh! Kenapa rantai ini tidak bisa dilepas ssama sekalii!"

Sekitar satu jam Karin berusaha melepaskan rantai itu tapi tidak kunjung lepas, pikirannya saat ini terbagi-bagi, memikirkan bagaimana kondisi Sakura sekarang, keadaan Sasuke, dan laki-laki itu… laki-laki yang pernah dia selamatkan waktu sedang sekarat.

"Aarrghh! Rantai sialan!" gerutu Karin.

Saat Karin sedang meronta dan berusaha melepaskan lilitan rantai itu, dia mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju ruangannya, karena gelap, Karin tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa sosok yang datang itu. Untung saja sosok itu membawa obor, jadi ketika sosok itu sudah berada di dekat ruangan, Karin bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Sosok rambut merah yang sangat ingin ditemuinya itu.

"Ga-Gaara?"

"Karin?"

.

.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, berdiri di sisi jendela sambil meremas tirai rumah sakit, hari ini adalah hari di mana dia sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, dan tepat seminggu sejak Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya bersama Karin. Sasuke tidak kembali, begitu juga dengan Karin. Membuat Sakura khawatir juga gelisah.

"Sidah siap?"

Sakura menoleh pada suara yang mengganggu lamunannya.

"Neji," panggil Sakura lesu,"Belum ada kabar dari Sasuke?"

"Belum, kami juga masih mencari keberadaannya, kata Naruto dia juga tidak datang ke markas sejak malam itu."

"Kemana sih dia?" gerutu Sakura.

Neji hanya bisa menjawab gerutuan Sakura itu dengan tatapan prihatin, bisa dia rasakan Sakura sangat khawatir pada Sasuke, karena selama seminggu ini Neji selalu bersamanya, selama seminggu ini Neji selalu melindunginya, selama seminggu ini Neji selalu menghiburnya.

Hingga menimbulkan perasaan fatal pada Neji untuk Sakura, perasaan yang tidak boleh dia miliki, walaupun Sakura belum resmi menjadi _soulmate_ Sasuke, tetap saja, Neji tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura, bahkan tergila-gila pada gadis ini.

"Sasuke meninggalkanku kan?"

"Maaf?"

Sakura menoleh pada Neji, menghampirinya dan mencengkram kemeja laki-laki yang kini menahan wajahnya agar tidak memerah.

"Sasuke, dia meninggalkanku dengan Karin kan?"

"Tidak Sakura, aku mohon jangan berpikiran seperti itu."

Neji menggenggam pundak Sakura, pundak yang begitu kecil dan rapuh, ingin sekali dia memeluk tubuh Sakura yang sedang gelisah ini. Tapi Neji masih tahu batas, dia tidak boleh melangkah jauh lebih dari ini.

"Aku janji akan menemukan Sasuke," ujar Neji, "Sekarang, ayo kita pergi, kamu pasti bosan kan berada di sini?"

Sakura mengangguk, Neji menuntun Sakura untuk berjalan setelah dirinya. Sesampainya di mobil, Neji memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang masih sangat khawatir memikirkan Sasuke. Neji berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan agar Sakura berubah sedikit lebih ceria?

Dan juga… kemana Sasuke? Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya, suasana markas kacau, semua panik, berita hilangnya Sasuke belum sampai pada salah satu leluhur yang masih ada, apa yang harus Neji lakukan sekarang? Shikamaru hilang, Sasuke hilang, kini hanya tersisa dirinya dan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri merasa tidak berguna, karena sekeras apapun usahanya mencari bersama Hinata, tidak ada jawaban yang memuaskan dari hasil pencariannya.

"Nihil," ucap Naruto pada Neji yang sudah sampai di ruangan mereka dengan Sakura.

"Ck! Kemana dua orang itu!" geram Neji.

Saat keadaan sedang resah, Sai datang dengan wajah datar, karena dari tadi pintu terbuka, Sai hanya mengetuk sebagai tanda kesopanan.

"Boleh aku bicara sebentar?" tanya Sai.

"Ah, Sai, maaf yah, ritualmu jadi tertunda," ucap Naruto.

"Ritual apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu, Sai ingin memutuskan tali _soulmate_-nya," jawab Naruto pada Sakura.

"Oh begitu, aku bisa melakukannya sekarang," ujar Neji yang bangkit dari duduknya, "Siapa nama _soulmate_-mu?"

"Yamanaka Ino."

"APA?" teriak Sakura, dan itu membuat Hinata, Naruto juga Neji menoleh, "Ino? Yamanaka Ino? Yang berambut pirang?"

"Ya, kau kenal?" tanya Sai.

"Aku sahabatnya, wah kebetulan sekali, tapi kenapa kau ingin memutuskan tali _soulmate_ dengannya?" kini Sakura kembali berwajah sedih.

"Dia mencintai laki-laki lain, dan ada yang ingin kuberi tahu pada kalian, aku mempunyai firasat tidak enak pada Ino dan laki-laki yang dicintainya itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Neji dengan wajah horror, menunda ritual yang akan dia lakukan untuk Sai.

"Aku mendengarnya, saat Ino bersama dengan laki-laki itu di kamarnya, aku tidak sengaja mendengar tentang rencana laki-laki itu yang akan menyerang markas ini," jelas Sai.

"Laki-laki itu? Siapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Shikamaru," Sakura lah yang menjawab rasa penasaran Naruto.

"Apa? Dari mana kau tahu? Kenapa kau bisa menebak Shikamaru? Jangan sembarangan Sakura, lagipula mana mungkin dia menyerang markas!" sangkal Naruto.

"Naruto, pelankan nadamu," tegur Neji.

"Aku tidak yakin juga, karena… aku mempunyai firasat kalau Ino menyukai Shikamaru," gumam Sakura pelan, "AH!"

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Neji.

"Sasuke! Sasuke dan Karin katanya akan pergi ke tempat Ino kan? apa mungkin…" kalimat Sakura terhenti.

"Neji! Antarkan aku ke sana, aku mohon!" pinta Sakura.

"Tidak! Itu sangat berbahaya, kita tidak tahu akan ada berapa lesser yang akan menyerang," tolak Neji.

"Biar Naruto dan Neji yang memeriksanya, Sakura," ucap Hinata sambil menyentuh pelan lengan Sakura, menenangkan gadis itu pelan-pelan.

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan membawanya pulang kalau bertemu dengannya, aku janji," ucap Neji lembut.

Hinata sedikit curiga pada perlakuan Neji yang melembut itu pada Sakura, namun Hinata diam saja dan hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Neji yang tidak sadar bahwa tadi tatapannya melembut pada Sakura itu kini menghampiri Naruto.

"Siap?"

"Tentu!" jawab Naruto.

"Tunggu!" cegah Sakura saat mereka akan bergerak, "Aku mohon, izinkan aku ikut!"

Neji dan Naruto makin terkejut saat Sakura tengah berlutut di hadapan mereka, bahkan Sai dan Hinata pun sama terkejutnya dengan mereka.

"S-Sakuraa!" Hinata berusaha membangunkan Sakura, namun percuma, gadis itu terus meminta agar di perbolehkan ikut dengan mereka. Hinata prihatin melihat kondisi Sakura yang khawatir seperti ini.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan ikut, kalau terjadi sesuatu dan sangat genting, aku akan menggunakan teleport," ucap Hinata.

"Oh, spesialis Hyuuga yah?" tanya Sai.

"Ya," jawab Hinata dengan lembut.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa," ujar Sai pelan.

"Tidak Sai, berkat kau kita menyadari di mana Sasuke sekarang, maaf yah ritualmu harus aku tunda. Baiklah, Sakura, asal kamu berjanji padaku, apapun yang terjadi, kalau aku bilang pergi, kau harus pergi," ucap Neji.

"Ng."

Neji, Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata sling bersentuhan, untuk pertama kalinya Neji mengeluarkan kemampuannya yang menguras tenaga itu, teleport ke rumah Ino.

Sesampainya di sana, Sakura langsung berjalan mencari di mana sosok Sasuke.

"Sasukeeee!" panggil Sakura, "Sasukeeee!"

"Oi TEMEEEE!" teriak Naruto.

"Kariiin," panggil Hinata.

Tidak ada jawaban dari manapun, Sakura mencari ke kamar Ino, kamar mandi, ruang tamu, halaman belakang, sampai gudang. Tapi dia tidak menemukan sosok Sasuke di manapun.

"Huhuuuhuu~" Sakura mulai menangis di halaman belakang, sendirian, tidak ada yang menemani.

Neji, Naruto dan Hinata sedang berdiskusi untuk tindakan selanjutnya mereka harus apa, terlihat Naruto berdebat pelan dengan Neji sambil memijat tangan Hinata untuk menghilangkan tegang. Wajah Neji pun terlihat sangat serius, mereka berdebat karena Neji memutuskan untuk kembali ke markas, sedangkan Naruto mengusulkan untuk tinggal di situ, mungkin saja akan ada petunjuk lain tentang keberadaan Sasuke dan Karin.

.

.

Sakura masih menahan agar tangisannya tidak terdengar oleh Neji, kini dirinya sangat khawatir, apa Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkannya? Atau terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya? Sampai-sampai Sasuke tidak menemuinya dalam seminggung ini?

_Sreg._

Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang menginjak rumput halaman itu, wajahnya terangkat, namun dia tidak melihat ada siapapun di sekitarnya. Angin malam yang berhembus sedikit kencang membuat rambut pink panjang Sakura menari. Mata emerald nya mencari sesuatu, dia tidak melihat seseorang, tapi Sakura bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

Matanya terbelalak saat dia melihat sosok yang sangat dirindukannya kini tengah berdiri sedikit jauh dari hadapannya, sosok itu sedang berjalan, makin lama makin mendekati posisi di mana Sakura sedang duduk. Sosok itu terus berjalan, berjalan dan berjalan sampai sosok itu terlihat jelas di mata Sakura.

"Sasuke?~" tanya Sakura dengan nada pilu.

Makin jelas sosok itu menatap Sakura, laki-laki yang belum sempat Sakura nyatakan cintanya itu kini berdiri di hadapannya, memakai coat panjang berwarna hitam, anting giwang hitam yang entah dia dapat dari mana menggantung di telinga kanannya, dan dua buah tonfa yang menggantung di pinggang kirinya. Tanpa ragu, Sakura berlari dan memeluk sosok Sasuke.

"SASUKEEE! Huaahahaa, Sasukee kamu kemana sajaa!"

"Maaf, tiba-tiba aku dapat missi yang sangat penting," jawab Sasuke sambil membelai rambut Sakura.

Demi Tuhan, Sakura sangat merindukan belaian lembut ini, Sakura makin mengeratkan pelukannya, begitu pula Sasuke.

"Memangnya kamu dapat missi apa? Sampai-sampai tidak mengunjungiku lagi?"

"Missiku-" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, mengambil tonfa dari pinggangnya dan langsung di hantamkan pada lengan kiri Sakura.

_DHUAAAK!_

"-Membunuhmu."

Tubuh Sakura goyah, kemudian jatuh ke tanah dengan tatapan terkejut.

Mata Sakura terbelalak oleh apa yang di lakukan Sasuke saat ini, dirinya sangat tidak percaya kalau saat ini Sasuke menyerangnya, menyerangnya tanpa ragu dengan tonfa sekeras baja itu. Bisa dia rasakan, lengan kiri Sakura kini retak, namun Sakura tidak merasakan sakitnya, karena hati Sakura kini yang paling sakit.

"Sasuke~" rintih Sakura saat melihat tatapan dingin laki-laki yang dicintainya itu, "Sasuke~"

Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika Sasuke akan menyerangnya sekali lagi.

_Traaang!_

Tidak ada sesuatu yang menyerang tubuhnya, saat Sakura membuka matanya, dia melihat Neji sedang melindunginya, menghadang tonfa Sasuke memakai pedangnya, "Neji~"

"Sasuke! Ada apa denganmu!"

Neji mendorong Sasuke, laki-laki yang kini sudah berubah itu menyerang Neji tanpa ragu, tapi Neji cukup lihai untuk menangkis dan mengalihkan serangan-serangan Sasuke agar tidak mengenai Sakura. Naruto dan Hinata menghampiri tubuh Sakura, yang kini lengannya mengalami pendarahan parah.

"Sakura, lengamu!" ucap Hinata yang menyadari retaknya lengan Sakura, namun Sakura tidak menanggapinya, matanya kini focus pada sosok Sasuke yang sudah sangat berubah.

"Apakah akhirnya dia bosan padaku? Lelah denganku? Sampai dia ingin membunuhku?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, Naruto melihat kondisi Sakura yang tidak wajar, ekspresinya syok dan sangat pilu, air mata yang tidak berhenti keluar dari emeraldnya.

"Sakura, kuatkan dirimu," Naruto menyentuh dagu Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura berpikir, mungkin ini hukuman untuknya karena terlalu mengharapkan Sasuke, mereka berdua beda dunia, Sasuke vampire sedangkan Sakura manusia biasa. Ini adalah hukuman dari Tuhan, makanya sekarang jadi boomerang bagi Sakura. Sasuke… berbalik membunuh Sakura.

"Ini hukuman dari Tuhan," gumam Sakura.

"Sakura, aku mohon kuatkan dirimu," pinta Hinata yang mencoba menghentikan pendarahan yang tidak berhenti itu, "Naruto, Sakura juga mengalami pendarahan dalam, bagaimana ini?"

"Apa? Kita harus mundur! NEJI!"

Neji yang sedang bertarung dengan Sasuke menoleh sebentar pada mereka, dia melihat kondisi Sakura yang sangat tidak wajar, lengan kirinya yang penuh dengan darah.

"SASUKEEE!" jerit Neji, "Sadarlah! Lihat! Itu Sakura! Itu Sakura yang kau sakitiii!"

Masih sambil menyerang, Sasuke melirik kearah sosok Sakura dengan tatapan dingin, "Lalu?"

"Lalu? Dia itu gadis yang kau lindungi mati-matian! Kenapa kau sekarang malah menyerangnya! Brengsek!" Neji menebaskan pedangnya pada pipi Sasuke, sehingga pipi kanannya tergores.

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi? Apa kau sudah melupakannya?" bentak Neji.

Pertarungan terhenti, mata Neji terbelalak ketika melihat ada beberapa sosok yang muncul dari belakang Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali, Sasuke kini sudah berubah, dia bukan lagi Sasuke yang dulu."

"Sh-Shikamaru?"

Naruto dan Hinata terkejut melihat sosok Shikamaru yang kini banyak berubah, jubah yang dia kenakan, bukan jubah vampire, juga bukan jubah lesser, jubah panjang yang terlihat sangat megah itu adalah jubah yang khusus di pakai oleh para leluhur yang menyatukan perdamaian antar leseer dan vampire.

Dan lagi, sosok di samping Shikamaru adalah Ino dan itu membuat Sakura makin syok.

"Neji! Mundur! Kita tidak akan bisa menang melawan mereka," memang Naruto sangat benci mengakui semua ini, tapi dia sadar, kalau Shikamaru dan Sasuke adalah prajurit terkuat di antara mereka semua. Neji pun benci mengakuinya.

"Cih! Dengar Sasuke," Neji menjulurkan pedangnya pada Sasuke, "Mulai saat ini, akulah yang akan memiliki Sakura, kau encamkan kata-kataku, akan kubuat kau menyesal!"

Naruto menggendong Sakura dan berlari menuju Neji bersama Hinata, ketika Hinata akan melakukan teleport, Sakura mencegahnya, "Tunggu."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan sendu, "Apa benar kau tidak lagi mencintaiku?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap Sakura dengan dingin.

"Apa benar… kau ingin membunuhku?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi, kali ini air matanya makin deras.

"…" Sasuke masih menatap sinis Sakura dan menjawab, "Itulah tujuanku."

_Deg!_

Sakura memegang dadanya, dadanya yang kini terasa sangat sakit dan pilu, seperti di tancap beribu pedang, Sakura memaksaka dirinya untuk menatap Sasuke, dan… tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat pilu dan menyakitkan. Dengan keberanian yang tinggi, Sakura berucap, "Selamat tinggal."

Dengan itu, Hinata membawa Sakura berteleport.

"Huh, dasar pengecut, kerja bagus, Sasu-" ucapan Shikamaru terputus ketika dia kini melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke. Laki-laki yang berdiri gagah dengan ekspresi dingin dan datar, kini tengah menangis, air mata yang keluar entah atas izin dari siapa.

"Sasuke…" Ino bergumam pelan, sangat pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : maaf yah lama nunggunya, aku udah mulai kursus ini itu niih T^T maaf yaaah, mudah-mudahan chapter ini sedikit memuaskan…**

**Oh iya, ada kabar bagus, setelah berbincang-bincang dengan :D akhirnya kita memutuskan untuk melakukan sebuah collab, fict collab yang akan kita buat nanti bertema berat dan rumit, tentu aja dengan LEMON yang dibikin oleh :D**

**Ceritanya akan di publish melalui account-nya Raffa yang bernama Raffa PART II**

**Fictnya mungkin setelah MY EGO tamat yah raffa? Heheheee**

**Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter depan yang tidak tahu kapan di updatenya XD, becanda becanda, aku akan usahain kok untuk update cepet :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Lover Eternal**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort, vampire**

**Rated : T – M**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Suasana kini terlihat sangat suram, Hinata duduk di samping Sakura yang kini tengah tertidur setelah luka di lengannya di obati. Masih belum ada yang percaya satu pun, bahwa Sasuke Uchiha yang mereka kenal sebagai sosok laki-laki yang sangat mencintai Sakura… kini berubah menjadi ingin membunuh Sakura?

Ada yang aneh…

Itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Neji, walaupun laki-laki bermata putih ini berucap akan merebut dan menjadikan Sakura miliknya, jauh di dalam hatinya dia merasa aneh, kenapa Sasuke bisa tiba-tiba berubah setelah seminggu dia tidak kembali?

Di tambah lagi, ada Shikamaru dan Ino di sampingnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

"Masih belum sadar?" Naruto Uzumaki, yang merupakan _soulmate_ dari Hinata datang menjenguk.

"Belum, lengannya retak parah, kalau Sakura adalah vampire, luka begini pasti cepat sembuh… " Hinata memberi jeda pada ucapannya, setelah menghela nafasnya pelan, dia melanjutkan, "Tapi Sakura adalah manusia biasa…"

"Vampire ataupun bukan, Sakura pasti akan sembuh, aku yang menjaminnya," ujar Neji yang dari tadi juga menunggu kesadaran Sakura pulih.

"Kakak…"

"Neji, kata-katamu saat itu…" Naruto sedikit ragu untuk bertanya pada Neji, apakah benar Neji akan menjadikan Sakura miliknya? Apakah tidak ada jalan keluar lain tanpa mereka harus bertarung satu sama lain?

"Tenang saja, Naruto… aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan," jawaban Neji terdengar ambigu dan susah dimengerti, kembali menatap Sakura yang masih tertidur, Naruto menghela nafas, "Hhhh, kenapa jadi begini?"

_Teeeeet Teeeeeet_

Suara alarm berbunyi, dan suara gemuruh dari koridor terdengar sangat ribut, sehingga Neji dan Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar, memeriksa apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Penyusuuup! Penyusuuuup!"

Sejak hilangnya Sasuke, Naruto mengetatkan sistem keamanan di gedung markas ini, penjagaan yang ketat juga di lakukan oleh beberapa vampire, sehingga ada satu penyusup tanpa menunjukkan identitas akan terditeksi secara otomatis.

"Penyusup?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa pihak Shikamaru menyerang lebih cepat dari dugaan?

Neji dan Naruto berlari kearah pintu masuk, di ikuti oleh berbondong-bondong prajurit untuk menghadang musuh, namun ketika mereka sampai pada pintu luar, Neji terkejut melihat ada dua sosok yang dia sangat kenal sebelumnya, terlihat ekspresi tersinggung di wajah salah satu sosok yang berjenis kelamin wanita itu.

"Penyusup palamu! Ini aku Karin!

"Turunkan senjata kalian" perintah Neji pada semua prajurit yang menodongkan senjata pada Karin yang di tutupi oleh kain hitam.

"Karin, kau selamat? Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke? Bagaimana kau bisa ke-"

Menghentikan ucapan Neji, Karin menunjukkan jempolnya ke belakang, menunjuk kearah Gaara yang kini tengah berdiri dengan tatapan tegas.

"Kau?"

"Gaara, katanya dia teman kecil Sakura, vampire setengah lesser," jawab Karin santai.

"Apa? Lesser?"

Saat Naruto dan Neji memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang, Karin menghentikan mereka, "Hentikan, dia ada di pihak kita, aku berani jamin."

"Oh yah? Dan apa yang membuatmu yakin?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Karena…" Karin terdiam mengingat bagaimana Gaara menyelamatkannya tadi, membebaskannya dari sel yang gelap itu tanpa memperdulikan posisinya sebagai kaum lesser, "Karena aku bilang begitu! Nurut saja sih, dasar pirang bego!" desis Karin yang berhasil membuat empat siku muncul di kening Naruto.

Dan Karin pun berlalu meninggalkan Gaara di belakang, bukan karena dia mau meninggalkan laki-laki yang diam-diam dia cintai itu, in karena Karin tahu, Neji yang sifatnya leih dewasa dari Naruto akan membawa Gaara. Walaupun Karin mencintai Gaara, tapi Karin tetap mementingkan prioritas kaumnya.

Memang Gaara lah yang membebaskan Karin, tapi Karin lah yang mengajak Gaara ke markas dengan tujuan supaya bisa mengambil informasi dari Gaara, apalagi Gaara mengatakan kalau ternyata dia adalah teman kecil Sakura. Kalau Sakura yang menanyakannya, mungkin Gaara akan buka mulut.

Mungkin terdengar licik… tapi ini Karin lakukan demi kebaikan kaumnya… juga demi keselamatan Gaara. Karena Karin tahu, membiarkan Gaara di sana itu sama saja membunuh laki-laki bermata _jade_ itu pelan-pelan, suatu saat… Shikamaru pasti akan memerintahkan Gaara untuk membunuh Sakura.

"Hinata."

"Kariiinn!" dengan satu lompatan, Hinata memeluk sahabatnya yang baru datang itu, "kamu kemana sajaa! Kamu baik-baik saja kan?"

"Iya Hinata, aku baik-baik saja," mata Karin tertuju pada sosok Sakura yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri itu, terlintas ingatan saat Sasuke di hapus memorinya oleh Shikamaru, tatapan Karin berubah menjadi miris, merasa Naruto, Neji dan Gaara masuk ke dalam ruangan, Karin membuka pembicaraan "Ada yang harus kuberi tahu pada kalian semua."

.

.

"APAAA!"

Gertakan yang keras terjadi di ruangan besar, saat ini Shikamaru terlihat sangat marah, bagaimana bisa para lesser lengah sehingga salah satu tahanannya lepas begitu saja.

"Siapa yang bertugas untuk menjaga wanita itu?"

"A-Aku tuan, maaf, tapi ada salah satu dari kami yang berkhianat, makanya wanita itu bisa lolos."

"Berkhianat?"

"Gaara," sambung Ino dengan nada menebak.

Shikamaru menoleh pada Ino dengan tatapan heran, "Laki-laki yang merupakan sahabat Sakura?"

"Ya, aku tidak melihatnya sejak aku memerintahkannya untuk menghapus memori wanita itu."

"Cih, mau main-main denganku rupanya?" desis Shikamaru.

Ino menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan cemas, wanita berambut pirang yang memliki mata indah ini akan selalu mendukung Shikamaru dan berada di sisi laki-laki yang kesepian itu. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Ino merasa kasihan pada Shikamaru, kenapa hanya karena dendamnya, Shikamaru bisa terjun ke dalam kegelapan yang sangat dalam?

Kemana suasana akrab yang pernah dia lihat dulu saat Shikamaru bersama Sasuke? Dan melihat saat Sasuke melukai Sakura… hati Ino merasa ngilu, karena Ino lah yang sangat tahu sebesar apa Sasuke mencintai sahabatnya itu. Jangan lupa, Ino lah yang membuat Sasuke bisa bertemu dengan Sakura kembali.

.

.

"Jadi… apa yang mau kau katakan?"

Sambil bersender di tembok, Neji bertanya pada Karin yang kini duduk di samping Sakura, sambil menggenggam tangan wanita berambut merah muda itu, menatap dengan tatapan prihatin karena melihat kondisinya sekarang.

"Saat aku mencari wanita yang bernama Ino ini, aku dan Sasuke memasuki rumahnya, saat itu tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana," Karin mulai bercerita, "Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Ino muncul… kami berbincang sebentar sampai… tiba-tiba beberapa lesser mengikat kami dengan rantai silver."

Terdapat reaksi kaget pada Neji, Naruto dan Hinata. Lesser tidak mungkin punya rantai silver kalau bukan mereka ada yang membantunya dari phak vampire berdarah murni.

"Saat itu Ino menyemprotkan sesuatu sehingga aku dan Sasuke jatuh pingsan, sadar-sadar kami sudah berada di sel gelap, dan di situlah mereka datang lagi… mereka… Ino, para lesser dan Shikamaru."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka belum melakukan apa-apa terhadapku, beruntung wanita bernama Ino itu tidak mau mengotori tangannya untuk menghapus memoriku, maka dia memutuskan untuk menyuruh Gaara yang melakukannya, begitu Gaara datang, aku langsung mengenalinya…" ucapan Karin terhenti sebelum dia mebeberkan kesalahannya pada anggota Akatsuki ini, "Karena akulah yang merubah Gaara."

"Apaa? Kau merubah Gaara di saat posisimu adalah _Soulmate_ Sasuke?" Neji meyakinkan kalau apa yang di ucapkan Karin itu adalah kenyataan atau dia hanya mengarang.

Wajah Karin terlihat bingung dan juga takut, "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, saat itu Gaara menolongku dan dia hampir kehilangan nyawanya, karena itu aku menyelamatkan dia kembali."

Mereka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, sudah sangat banyak vampire yang melanggar peraturan, apalagi Shikamaru yang menghapus memori sesama vampire.

"Aku selamat, Gaara membawaku kabur, tapi butuh waktu lama karena Shikamaru dan lainnya selalu mondar-mandir untuk melakukan sebuah ritual."

"Ritual?" Hinata mengulang.

"Sasuke… selain memorinya di hapus, Shikamaru mengunci makhluk kutukan yang ada di dalam diri Sasuke, karena dengan hanya menghapus memorinya, Sasuke pasti bisa mengingatnya kembali, Shikamaru mungkin memang bisa menghapus ingatan Sasuke, tapi dia tidak bisa menghapus ingatan makhluk kutukan itu."

"Dan-" kali ini Gaara yang membantu penjelasan Karin, "Kelemahan Sasuke adalah anting giwang yang terpasang di telinga kirinya."

"Ya, itu adalah sumber hilangnya kekuatan makhluk itu," ucap Karin membenarkan ucapan Gaara.

"Jadi, sekali lagi kita harus bertemu dan melawan Sasuke, hancurkan anting giwang itu, dan mengembalikan memorinya," ucap Naruto sambil berpikir, bagaimana caranya mengalahkan Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai salah satu prajurit terkuat setelah Shikamaru.

"Tidak akan semudah itu," gumam Neji.

Naruto kembali menatap Sakura, melihat kondisi wanita yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini, wanita yang terjun ke dunia mereka dikarenakan Sasuke mencintainya, sekarang harus menderita karena kesalahan leluhur mereka yang menyebabkan dendam antara Shikamaru dan kaum vampire.

"Pasti bisa," ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

Mendengar menegasan dari Naruto, Neji dan Hinata tersenyum. Padahal laki-laki yang berisik ini hanya menekankan nada dan memberi tatapn yakin, tapi kedua saudara ini langsung merasa optimis.

"Tapi… ada satu hal yang ku khawatirkan," ujar Karin, "Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba makhluk itu bangkit? Karena… saat Sasuke memorinya akan di hapus… aku melihatnya…"

"Melihat apa?" yang tadinya Neji sudah merasa tenang, kini kembali panik gara-gara ucapan Karin.

"Aku melihat punggung Sasuke bergerak… dan aku merasa hal itu mengerikan, seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari sana."

Neji dan Naruto saling tatap. Sudah berapa lama Sasuke tidak bercinta? Sudah berapa lama Sasuke tidak bertarung untuk menenangkan makhluk itu? Sejak bersama Sakura, Sasuke yang dikenal sebagai play boy itu berubah total. Dia tidak lagi bercinta dengan wanita lain, dia bahkan… tidak memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Karena dia menunggu… Sasuke menunggu Sakura agar diri Sakura lah yang memuaskannya.

"Makin gawat," gumam Neji saat menyadari keaadaan yang mungkin akan membuat rugi dikedua belah pihak.

Gaara memandangi sosok Sakura sambil berjalan kearahnya, dia menundukkan tubuhnya dan membelai rambut wanita itu dengan lembut. Ada sedikit rasa cemburu dalam diri Karin dan Neji saat melihat itu. Tapi rasa cemburu itu di tebas habis-habisan oleh mereka. Karena di saat situasi begini, memang Sakura lah yang membutuhkan perhatian lebih.

.

.

Saat sudah selesai membicarakn apa yang terjadi, Neji menyuruh yang lainnya untuk beristirahat, sementara dia menjaga Sakura sebentar lagi.

Neji terus memandangi wajah Sakura, dengan pilu Neji berpikir, kalau dia … tidak akan mungkin menyakiti Sakura, dia tidak akan melupakan Sakura, dia pasti akan melindungi Sakura

Ucapan yang dilontarkan pada Sasuke pun terucap begitu saja, itulah keinginannya, memiliki Sakura, kalau bisa, ingin sekali saat ini Neji mengubah Sakura menjadi vampire dan menjadikan soulmatenya. Tapi hal itu adalah tindakan pecundang. Mengambil Sakura di saat Sasuke kehilangan kesadaran bukanlah cara yang sportive.

Perlahan di belainya rambut berwarna merah muda itu, Neji pun tersenyum. Padahal Neji adalah termasuk salah satu vampire yang jarang tersenyum, apalagi tersenyum lembut seperti ini. Entah apa yang mendorong perasaannya… saat ini, Neji mencium Sakura dengan sangat lembut.

Tidak heran kenapa Sasuke bisa menyukai bibir ranum gadis ini, begitu lembut dan wangi. Hingga membuat hasrat Neji bangkit dan membuat laki-laki itu ingin memilikinya sekarang juga. Tapi sekali lagi ditebas jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Seteah mencium Sakura, Neji bangkit… pergi kembali ke ruangannya.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, tidak terasa Sakura tertidur seharian lebih akibat pendarahan di lengannya itu. Kini saatnya Sakura membuka mata _emerald_-nya. Dia melihat di sekelilingnya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Walaupun dia tertdur, tapi dia bisa mendengar apa yang di bicarakan oleh yang lain tadi malam.

Saat dirinya mencoba untuk bangkit, rasa sakit dan nyeri menjadi satu di lengan kanannya. Dipandanginya lengan yang tergulung perban itu dengan datar. Teringatlah kejadian saat Sasuke memukul lengannya yang kecil ini dengan tonfa.

Mengingat kejadian itu, Sakura memejamkan matanya, ekspresinya kini terlihat takut dan pilu, bagaiman bisa Sasuke berubah menjadi seperti itu? Apakah ini semua kesalahannya karena meminta Sasuke untuk mencari Ino? Walaupun begitu, Sakura merasa saat dia bertatapan dengan Sasuke sebelum Neji membawanya berteleport. Dia merasa Sasuke sedang menderita.

Apa yang membuat laki-laki itu menderita? Apakah dengan membunuhnya maka Sasuke bisa lepas dari sorotan mata yang dingin itu? Apakah dengan kematian Sakura, Sasuke bisa lepas dari bebannya? Apakah dengan kematian Sakura… Shikamaru bisa kembali seperti dulu?

Kalau memang seperti itu, gadis itu rela melakukan apa saja…

Terbukti dengan saat ini Sakura yang sedang berusaha untuk berdiri, masih dengan pakaian piyama yang telah diganti oleh Karin. Sakura kini melarikan diri dari markas Akatsuki.

Sakura berpikir bahwa keberadaan dirinya hanya membuat keadaan makin rumit, andai saja dia tidak ada, andai saja dia mati saat operasi dulu, andai saja dia tidak bertemu Sasuke. Mungkin saat ini mereka semua sedang bahagia. Naruto dan Hinata… Sasuke dan Karin. Yah, mungkin ada masalah sedikit dengan hubungan Shikamaru dan Ino, tapi Sakura yakin kalau hanya masalah itu, mereka pasti bisa mengatasinya.

Langkah demi langkah Sakura ciptakan pelan-pelan dan dengan hati-hati agar tidak tertangkap oleh para prajurit. Sesekali dia rasakan sakit di lengannya itu, tapi Sakura berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakitnya. Tujuan Sakura sekarang hanya satu, yaitu keluar dari markas… dan bertemu Sasuke sekali lagi.

.

.

Hinata berjalan menuju kamar Sakura sambil membawakan makan siangnya, berharap kali ini saat dia membuka pintu itu, Hinata sudah melihat sosok Sakura yang terbangun. Tapi harapan itu terbakar habis saat Hinata melihat kasur Sakura yang kosong.

"Sakura?"

Berusaha memanggil pun percuma, tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Sakuraa!"

Mulai panik, Hinata lari keruang Neji, dimana disitu telah berkumpul Karin, Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang membicarakan strategi untuk melawan Sasuke. Karena untuk mengalahkan Sasuke itu tidak tidak dengan bersiapan yang matang, bisa-bisa mereka mati konyol.

**BRAK!**

"Naruto! Sakuraa! Sakuraaaa!"

"Whoaw, ada apa Hinata? Tidak biasanya kamu membuka pintu dengan keras begitu."

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Neji.

"Dia tidak ada di kamarnya!"

"Apa?"

Neji langsung bangkit ketika mendengar jawaban Hinata, berlari menuju kamar Sakura, di ikuti oleh yang lainnya. Sesampainya di kamar Sakura, Neji melihat sudah seberapa jauh gadis itu pergi. Ternyata kekuatan mata Neji tidak berhasil menemukannya. Sakura… sudah sangat jauh.

"Sakura… kemana dia?" gumam Gaara.

Memusatkan konsentrasi, Naruto menganalisa tentang keadaan sekitar, selimut yang terlihat berantakan, seperti Sakura berusaha untuk bangkit namun menahan rasa Sakit dan mencengkram selimut itu untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Dan jendela juga tidak ada yang terbuka, sudah pasti Sakura keluar lewat pintu utama.

"Dia tidak mungkin kabur lewat jendela kan, Sakura pasti keluar melalui pintu utama, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang menyadarinya? Itu semua kesalahan pada para prajurit, mereka tidak sigap," jelas Naruto.

"Apalagi keadaan Sakura tidak bisa kuditeksi," sambung Neji, begitu tercipta jeda beberapa saat, Neji melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Apakah kalian mempunyai terkaan yang sama denganku?"

Saling tatap satu sama lain, mereka dengan bersamaan mengucapkan satu nama, nama yang akan menjadi tempat tujuan Sakura saat ini, "Sasuke."

"Aku bisa Bantu cari, di mana posisi dia sekarang," ujar suara laki-laki yang tiba-tiba datang, "Maaf kalau lancang, hal ini sudah aku prediksikan tadi malam saat aku tidak sengaja mendengar apa yang sudah terjadi, aku menempelkan tinta penditeksi pada piyama yang nona Karin berikan untuk nona Sakura."

"Sai? Kerja yang bagus!" sambil berseru, Naruto menepuk pundak laki-laki yang selalu tersenyum itu, "Lalu bagaimana kita bisa mengetahui keberadaannya?"

"Sebentar," Sai mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan, kemudian dia mengeluarkan taringnya dam menggigit jarinya sendiri, setelah itu Sai meneteskan darahnya sendiri pada kertas gulungan itu. Tiba-tiba kertas itu membentuk sebuah peta hidup, "Ini non Sakura," tunjuk Sai pada lambang bulat yang sedang berjalan.

"Dan tujuannya itu…"

"Rumahnya," potong Gaara pada ucapan Hinata.

.

.

"hah… hah… hah… uhuk uhuk!" _sial, kenapa dadaku sakit sekali? Perasaan ini pernah aku rasakan sebelum aku operasi, tapi ini tidak penting, aku harus menemui Sasuke sekarang._

Kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sudah lumayan jauh, Sakura memeriksa telapak kakinya yang tertusuk-tusuk ranting. Sambil membersihkannya Sakura kembali berpikir, apakah keputusannya ini tepat?

Sesampainya di tengah jalan, Sakura berlari menuju rumahnya, hari sudah mulai akan gelap, dia harus cepat sebelum para lesser liar berkeliaran untuk mencari mangsa. Sakura merasa bersalah pada Neji dan yang lainnya, karena mereka yang mati-matian menyelamatkan Sakura saat itu, tapi sekarang dia malah kembali, seolah menggali kuburannya sendiri.

Sesampainya Sakura di depan rumah, dia tidak memutuskan untuk masuk, karena tujuan awalnya adalah memang bukan rumhnya sendiri, tapi rumah yang berada di hadapannya. Rumahnya Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke halaman belakang, berharap akan bertemu langsung dengan Ino, dia ingin sekali bertanya pada sahabatnya itu, kenapa Ino bisa berubah total seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya antara Shikamaru dan Sasuke? Tapi harapannya itu kandas, karena saat ini bukan Ino yang dia temukan di halaman belakang, nyali Sakura menurun, apa yang sudah dia rencanakan tadi dengan mantap runtuh semua ketika melihat sosok yang kini berdiri menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : masih kependekan? Yasudah lah yaah, hahahaaa, next chapter aku usahain panjang deh, chapter ini kurang gereget lah? Atau kurang apa? Kasih tahu aja yah selain kurang panjang XD**

**Oh iya, udah pada tau kan kalo aku mau collab sama Raffa? Di baca yah, ceritanya lumayan berbeda dari yang lainnya loh, gabungan antara pikiranku yang suka cerita sedih dan pikiran Raffa yang suka cerita rumit :D**

**Dan aku berencana mau bikin fict oneshot di fandom Naruto English… di baca yaah :D /**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

**Lover Eternal**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort, vampire**

**Rated : T – M**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke…"

Mata _onyx _yang begitu dingin menatap sosok Sakura yang kini menahan tubuhnya dari rasa nyeri. Kondisi tubuh pasca operasi memang tidak menguntungkan bagi Sakura saat ini. Mata yang dulu begitu lembut ketika menatapnya, kini berubah menjadi dingin… sangat dingin.

"Ada… apa denganmu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada lirih, "Aku bisa… bukan, aku pasti membantumu~"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, seakan ada perang antara jiwa dan raganya. Raga begitu ingin bergerak dan menebas sosok wanita yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, namun jiwanya berkata lain, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Sasuke ingin memeluknya, menciumnya dan membawanya pergi dari rasa sakit yang sesekali ditunjukan dari ekspresinya itu.

"Sasuke… kenapa-"

"DIAM!"

Sakura tersentak ketika Sasuke membentaknya dengan lantang.

"Membunuhku… apakah itu tujuanmu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada lembut.

Sasuke memicingkan tatapannya.

"Kalau hal itu… bisa membuatmu terbebas dari derita ini… aku siap~ bunuhlah aku…"

Mendengar permintaan Sakura yang terdengar tulus membuat Sasuke mencengkram dadanya, kenapa rasanya begitu ngilu? Itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan. Saat Sasuke tengah berpikir, datang sosok Shikamaru dan Ino serta beberapa _lesser _yang sudah dijinakkan.

"Dia rela mati demi dirimu, bukankah itu bagus?" ucap Shikamaru sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke, sedangkan Ino hanya menatap nanar sosok Sakura.

Melihat sahabat yang kini berubah menjadi musuhnya, Sakura hanya bisa meneteskan air matanya. Dia hanyalah manusia biasa yang tidak mempunyai kekuatan apa-apa dan terjebak dalam lingkaran dendam kehidupan para vampire ini. Sakura melihat Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Sasuke dan membisikkan sesuatu. Bisikan itu membuat Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang sepertinya sakit.

Sasuke menatap Sakura kembali lebih dingin dari yang tadi kemudian menggenggam erat tonfa yang selalu disiapkannya.

Satu langkah…

Dua langkah…

Tiga langkah…

Sampai Sasuke menekankan kakinya di tanah dan meluncur ke arah Sakura, gadis itu menutup matanya seolah siap dengan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan. Namun saat itu Sakura tidak merasakan apa-apa, hanya bunyi benturan besi yang terdengar di telinganya. Ketika Sakura membuka kedua matanya, dia melihat sosok Karin dan Neji berdiri di hadapannya, menghadang serangan Sasuke.

Melihat adanya Neji dan Karin… Shikamaru tersenyum. Mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan," ucap Karin pada Shikamaru.

Sementara Neji dan Sasuke kini beradu tatap. Neji kini benar-benar yakin kalau Sasuke sangat kehilangan akal menyeringai dan itu membuat Sasuke bingung, kemudian Neji mendengus pelan.

"Huh, kau kalah dariku," kata Neji menyeringai dan melanjutkan, "Aku sudah merasakan kenikmatan tubuh Sakura, gadis yang sangat kau cintai, yang bisa membuatmu tenang, gadis yang benar-benar kau jaga… akulah yang menodainya."

_**DUAAAK!**_

Satu tendangan berhasil mendarat di pinggang Neji dari Sasuke.

Walaupun tidak ada ekspresi apa-apa tapi Neji sangat yakin, bahwa masih ada sedikit kesadaran Sasuke tentang Sakura.

"Kalian bodoh atau apa?" tanya Shikamaru santai, "Mendatangi dua petarung hebat ke sini."

Karin mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian Shikamaru melanjutkan, "Hari ini… kalian akan tamat."

Tiba-tiba handphone Karin bergetar, masih dengan tatapan pada Shikamaru, Karin merogoh sakunya dan mengangkat telepon yang dia yakin dari markas besar.

"Ada apa?"

"_Karin, gawat! Markas di serbu oleh para lesser liar dan lesser sempurna. Jumlahnya sangat banyak, kami semu- kyaaaaaaa!"_

"_Hinata awas!"_

"Hinataa!" Karin memanggil Hinata yang terdengar teriak, dan ada suara Naruto yang sepertinya berhasil melindungi _soulmate_-nya itu.

"_Apa Sakura sudah ketemu? Kalau sudah bisakah kalian kembali? Kami sangat membutuhkan kalian."_

_Klik._

Karin langsung menutup teleponnya.

"BRENGSEK! Apa yang kau lakukan Shikamaru!" bentak Karin yang membuat Neji dan Sakura bingung.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya, "aku hanya memberikan janjiku pada Orochimaru untuk menerobos pertahanan markas."

"Mereka semua keluargamu! Keluargamu sendiri yang kau khianati!" bentak Neji.

"TIDAK ADA! KELUARGAKU SATU-SATUNYA SUDAH MATI DAN ITU KARENA KALIAN PARA BANGSAWAN SIALAN!" balas Shikamaru.

Ino sedikit melirik Shikamaru dengan tatapan pilu, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin melukai Sakura, namun dia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Shikamaru sendiri. Shikamaru membutuhkan seseorang… seseorang yang dapat mengerti dirinya. Dan Ino yakin dia bisa melakukan hal itu.

.

.

_**GROAAAWWLL!**_

_**GRAAAA!**_

_**ZRAAATTS!**_

Tebasan demi tebasan terjadi pada _lesser_, nasib mereka buruk apabila berhadapan dengan Hinata Hyuuga yang terkenal dengan salah satu prajurit wanita terkuat.

"Hinata, kau jaga daerah sini, aku akan mencoba memeriksa bagian atas," ucap Naruto.

"Baik."

"Naruto!" panggil Sai yang berlari ke arahnya, "Aku menemukan 30 _lesser _liar dan 2 _lesser _sempurna," lapor Sai yang membuka laptopnya.

"Dimana keberadaan mereka?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka berpencar ke segala arah," jawab Sai sambil memperlihatkan tampilan layar pada Naruto.

"Sialan!"

"Naruto, akan kubantu memeriksa bagian barat," ucap Gaara sambil menggenggam pistol berwarna silver.

"Gaara… hati-hati dengan senjata itu, kalau kau terkena percikannya-"

"Aku akan terbakar, aku tahu itu," potong Gaara.

"…" Naruto terdiam sebentar, sepertinya Gaara pun sudah siap akan pertempuran antar vampire ini, "Baiklah, mohon kerja sama-mu."

"Sai, apa kau mengerti cara mengunci dan meledakkan beberapa ruangan tempat dimana lesser berkumpul? Aku tidak tahu caranya, Neji yang biasa mengoperasikan software itu," ucap Naruto.

"Tentu bisa, aku yang menciptakan system tersebut," jawab Sai yang membuat Naruto menganga.

Sementara itu Hinata yang berhasil membantai beberapa _lesser _dengan menggunakan katana silvernya kini berlari menuju ruangan Sasuke, entah kenapa dia mempunyai perasaan buruk pada tempat itu. Sampai dia melihat pintu ruangan Sasuke, Hinata langsung membukanya.

_**BRAAK!**_

Dan benar saja dugaannya… dua sosok kini terlihat di meja tempat Sasuke. Satu laki-laki berambut hitam panjang sedang duduk di kursi, satu lagi laki-laki berambut putih mengenakan kacamata berdiri di samping laki-laki yang duduk di kursi.

"Kalian…"

"Selamat karena telah menemukan kami, nona Hyuuga."

Hinata memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang, namun gerakan Hinata terputus saat sosok itu berbicara.

"Santai dulu, sebelum kalian mati aku ingin kalian mengingat wajah yang berhasil melumpuhkan para kaum darah murni."

"Orochimaru… sudah kuduga suatu saat kau akan memberontak," ujar Hinata.

"Memberontak? Tidak ada kata berontak di sini, hanya menunggu waktu untuk menghabisi nyawa kalian yang dulu seenaknya menindas kaum kami," jawab Orochimaru sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Sasuke?"

"Oh, itu bukan urusan kami… kesepakatanku bekerja sama dengan Shikamaru hanya sampai sini," jawab Orochimaru sambil menyeringai.

"Kesepakatan?"

_**DUAAARRRR!**_

"HUAAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

HInata menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Dan sekali lagi, Orochimaru menyeringai.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang kalian rasakan saat kaum kalian berada dalam bahaya?"

Hinata tidak bisa menjawab, masa lalu mungkin memang kesalahan para leluhurnya. Tapi masa sekarang yang sudah susah payah diciptakan agar damai harus rusak begitu saja? Hanya karena dendam yang tidak hilang dari para _lesser_?

.

.

Suasana tegang masih terjadi di tempat Sakura berada. Dengan kondisi tangannya yang masih retak, Sakura berusaha menatap mata Sasuke yang seolah tidak bernyawa itu. Kenapa Sasuke bisa jadi seperti ini? Sakura berpikir apa semua ini karena dirinya? Kalau saja Sakura menolak kehadiran Sasuke dari awal… mungkin hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" tanya Karin yang mengeluarkan pedang pembunuh _lesser-_nya.

"Menghabisi kalian," jawab Shikamaru.

"Lalu? Kalau tujuanmu sudah berhasil… apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ucap Karin lagi.

"Entahlah."

Mendengar jawaban Shikamaru yang tidak pasti membuat Neji kesal.

"Shikamaru, kembalikan Sasuke seperti semula! Markas sedang dalam bahaya kau tahu itu! Seluruh teman-temanmu dalam bahaya!" bentak Neji.

"Aku tidak peduli," ucap Shikamaru yang menekan sesuatu sehingga giwang di telinga Sasuke menyala.

"Aaaarrghhhh!" jerit Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Sakura berusaha berlari menuju Sasuke namun ditahan oleh Neji.

"Jangan dekati dia!"

"Ta-tapi… Sasuke… Sasuke dia…"

"Aaaarghhh! Ngghhh! Ngaaahhhhhh!"

Kini reaksi Sasuke melebihi perkiraan Shikamaru. Sasuke terus menerus menjambak rambutnya dan meronta-ronta. Terlihat mata Sasuke berubah menjadi merah dan kedua taringnya memanjang. Sosok ini… sosok yang sangat ditakutkan oleh seluruh bangsa vampire maupun _lesser._

"Oh tidak…" gumam Karin.

"GRUAAAAAA! HUAAARRRGGG!"

"Sasuke…~" panggil Sakura lirih.

Melihat diri Sasuke yang kesakitan membuat Sakura menangis. Perlahan tubuh Sasuke berubah. Warna kulitnya menggelap, tanduk keluar dari dahinya. Kuku-kukunya membesar, melihat perubahan Sasuke menjadi monster diluar scenario Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru… apa yang harus kita lakukan" tanya Ino.

Shikamaru mengeluarkan pistol silver dan menembak ke arah Sasuke.

"TIDAK! JANGAAN!" jerit Sakura yang melihat aksi Shikamaru.

_**DOR!**_

_**GREB!**_

Peluru silver anti vampire itu di genggam dengan mudahnya oleh sosok Sasuke yang seperti monster.

"Grrrr! Graaarrhhh!"

"Sasukee! Sasukeee… aku mohon sadarlah!" teriak Sakura yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan Neji.

"Neji, apa kau hapal penyegelannya?" tanya Karin.

"Harus ada yang membantuku," jawab Neji sambil menatap Shikamaru, "Dan hanya dia yang dapat membantuku."

"SHIKAMARU!" bentak Karin, "INI SEMUA KARENA KECEROBOHANMU, SEKARANG BUKAN HANYA KAUM KITA YANG DALAM BAHAYA, TAPI MANUSIA!"

"Shikamaru…" panggil Ino pelan, "Apa kau pikir… adikmu senang akan hal ini?"

Ucapan Ino menusuk hatinya langsung. Kenapa Shikamaru bisa sampai melupakan sifat asli adiknya? Sifat adiknya yang menjunjung tinggi perdamaian. Melihat kondisi Sakura saat ini yang bahkan tidak merasakan rasa sakit di lengannya dan terus menangis sambil meneriaki nama Sasuke membuat Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya. Apalagi saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang segelnya terlepas… tiba-tiba _flashbac_k saat pertama kali Sasuke memilihnya sebagai teman muncul dalam benak Shikamaru.

Walaupun Sasuke keturunan bangsawan, namun Sasuke tidak pernah merasa dirinya di atas dari siapapun. Sasuke… menerima Shikamaru sebagai sahabatnya tanpa memandang status. Kenapa Shikamaru bisa sampai melupakan hal itu… hanya karena emosi semata?

Shikamaru menggertakan giginya dan melepaskan coatnya. Ia berlari ke arah Neji dan menaburkan bubuk pasir hitam menjadi lingkaran. Melihat tindakan Shikamaru membuat Neji menyeringai, "hukuman atas tindakanmu akan kami pikirkan nanti."

"Berisik, ini antara hidup dan mati."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Neji.

"Sasuke… saat ini benar-benar diluar kesadarannya, aku tidak yakin apakah segel kita cukup memasukkan makhluk itu kembali atau tidak. Kalau gagal…." Shikamaru menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Kalau gagal?" tanya Karin.

"Mau tidak mau, kita harus membunuhnya… yang artinya kita juga harus membunuh Sasuke," lanjut Shikamaru.

Jawaban Shikamaru membuat Sakura terbelalak, kemudian ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih berteriak seolah meminta pertolongan. Sakura yakin saat ini Sasuke menderita, kesakitan atas munculnya makhluk tersebut. Si saat Neji membantu proses menyegelan bersama Shikamaru… Karin menjerit.

"SAKURAAAA!"

Sakura merespon pada teriakan Karin dan menoleh ke belakang, tapi…

_**JRAAASH!**_

Satu tusukan tepat menancap dan menembus perut Sakura. Tusukan yang tajam berasal dari kuku-kuku sosok Sasuke yang menjadi monster. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dan memuntahkan darah di lengan Sasuke yang kini membesar. Ino yang melihat adegan itu menjerit.

"TIDAAAKK! SAKURAA!"

Ino berlari menuju tampat Sakura berada, namun tubuhnya berhasil di ikat oleh rantai milik Shikamaru, "Wanita bodoh! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!"

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Sakura menatap nanar pada Sasuke. Perlahan Sakura berusaha membelai pipi Sasuke namun tangannya tak sampai meraih wajah Sasuke yang kini menyerupai monster. Begitu melihat wajah Sakura yang pilu, sosok monster itu mengeluarkan air matanya dan melepaskan tusukannya dari perut Sakura.

"UAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!"

Tubuh Sakura terjatuh dan darah terus mengalir dari perutnya. Dengan cekatan Karin mengambil tubuh Sakura dan membawanya menjauh dari tempat Sasuke.

"Selesai!" ujar Neji, "Pancing dia kesini!"

Shikamaru menyerang Sasuke dengan tangan kosong. Menyadari dirinya diserang, Sasuke menoleh dan mengejar sosok Shikamaru. Begitu Sasuke akan menginjak lingkaran tersebut, Neji membacakan mantra saat Sasuke tepat menginjak di dalam lingkaran. Sinar yang keluar dari lingkaran cukup membuat Sasuke terdiam dan kaku.

Saat itu Neji memanfaatkannya dengan mengeluarkan kain gulungan dan kain itu bergerak melingkari tubuh Sasuke yang kini kehilangan kesadarannya. Semetara itu Karin berusaha keras untuk menghentikan pendarahan yang terjadi pada tubuh Sakura.

Tubuh Sasuke breusaha berontak dan Neji mengencangkan ikatan kain yang melilit dengan mantranya. Shikamaru menggigit jarinya sendiri dan menempelkan darah pada rantainya, bersiap untuk menyerang… bahkan membunuh Sasuke bila perlu apabila makhluk itu benar-benar tidak bisa di jinakkan kembali.

"Aku yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini," gumam Shikamaru.

Ino yang merasa aneh melihat tatapan Shikamaru yang tertuju pada Sasuke mulai mengambil tindakan, "Shikamaru!" panggil Ino yang berlari ke arahnya, "Jangan bilang kau…"

Shikamaru tidak menjawab, tatapannya terus menuju Sasuke. Namun menghargai perasaan wanita yang berhasil masuk ke dalam kehidupannya itu, Shikamaru menyentuh dagu Ino, "Maafkan aku."

Dengan ucapan terakhir itu Shikamaru meninggalkan Ino dan berlari menuju Sasuke. Shikamaru melebarkan rantainya dan mengikat leher Sasuke. Begitu rantai mengenai tubuh dari sosok monster yang berada di dalam diri Sasuke… tubuh itu seperti terbakar.

"UAAARRRGHHHH!"

Sakura yang masih sadar mendengar jeritan Sasuke, tubuhnya bereaksi.

"Sakura, jangan bergerak. Nanti pendarahanmu-"

"Sasuke~ ukh~ Sasukeee~"

Sakura berusaha mendorong Karin namun tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk itu. Melihat Shikamaru dan Neji yang sedang melawan Sasuke bersosok monster membuat Sakura pilu. Kenapa harus menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa Sasuke harus menjadi begini? Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura.

Sesaat Neji menghentikan mantranya dan itu membuat Shikamaru terkejut, "Apa yang kau lakukan! Lanjutkan mantranya!" ujar Shikamaru sambil menahan rantai yang melilit di leher Sasuke.

Neji mengambil nafas pelan-pelan dan kembali mengucapkan mantra, namun mantra kali ini Shikamaru tidak mengenalinya. Mantra berbeda dari apa yang sudah di ajarkan. Mantra ini adalah mantra baru, mantra untuk memisahkan makhluk kutukan itu dari tubuh Sasuke. Namun akan berakibat sangat fatal… monster itu, apabila dia terlepas dari tubuh Sasuke. Neji tidak akan bisa mengurungnya kembali, bahkan mereka belum tentu bisa membunuhnya.

"KAU GILA! BUNUH SAJA SASUKE BERSAMA DENGAN MONSTER ITU!" bentak Shikamaru.

Neji tidak mendengarkan bentakan Shikamaru, Neji terus membacakan mantra sampai akhirnya…

"AAARRGHHH! UAAAAGHH! GRAAAAAA!"

Terlihat sosok Sasuke perlahan terbelah menjadi dua. Satu tubuh asli Sasuke dan satu lagi sosok monster yang berusaha untuk keluar dari kurungannya. Neji mempercepat mantranya dan menjentikkan jarinya.

_**Ctak!**_

"UAAARRGGHHHH!"

Neji sukses mengeluarkan makhluk itu dari tubuh Sasuke. Monster itu mengatur nafasnya dan melihat sekelilingnya, Sasuke masih berusaha bangun dari dirinya yang baru saja sadar.

"Sasuke! Apa kau dengar aku?! SASUKE!" panggil Neji.

Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit, belum sempat dia menjawab panggilan Neji… mata Sasuke tertuju pada sosok gadis yang tergeletak di tanah dengan ekspresi yang sedang kesakitan. Melihat sosok Karin yang memegang perut Sakura serta Ino yang menggenggam tangan Sakura membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan horror.

"Sa-Sakura? Egh!" kepala Sasuke kembali sakit, dan akhirnya ia menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sasuke juga mengingat apa yang terjadi pada Sakura.

Sasuke berlari ke arah Sakura dan berlutut di sampingnya.

"Sakura… Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Fokus, fokus tatapanmu padaku! Jangan tutup matamu!" perintah Sasuke sambil merengkuh kedua pipi wanitanya.

Melihat Sasuke yang sudah kembali normal, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Sasuke melihat pada kondisi perut Sakura yang bisa dibilang sangat parah itu. Karin yang menyadari ekspresi Sasuke saat ini sedikit terkejut. Seorang bangsawan yang berharga diri tinggi kini memasang wajah pilu seakan menahan tangis hanya untuk seorang wanita… ah bukan, manusia biasa.

"Kau tahu kan Sasuke, ada satu cara untuk menyelamatkan Sakura," ujar Karin.

Sasuke menoleh pada Karin, begitu pula dengan Ino, "Cara yang tabu… yang pernah kulakukan juga pada Gaara."

"Kau yang membuatnya seperti ini," ucap Ino tiba-tiba, "Kau yang melukainya! Kau yang membunuhnya!"

_**PLAAK**_

Tamparan dari Karin sukses membuat Ino terdiam, "Dan siapa yang membuat Sasuke melakukan semua itu, HAH!"

"Sasuke, lakukan sekarang… ubah Sakura menjadi _lesser _sempurna," ujar Karin.

Sasuke terdiam atas usul Karin. Sasuke sangat ingin mengubah Sakura menjadi seperti mereka, tapi… Sakura tidak menginginkan semua ini. Sasuke pernah menawarkannya namun Sakura menolak. Bagaimana perasaan wanita itu kalau begitu dia terbangun tiba-tiba dirinya bukan lagi sebagai manusia?

"Sasuke!"

"AKU SEDANG BERPIKIR!"

Sementara Sasuke bimbang, Shikamaru yang sedang menahan kembali tubuh monster itu mulai tumbang. Kekuatan mereka tidak seimbang. Dengan mudahnya sang monster memutuskan rantai tersebut. Saat monster itu melirik seakan mencari dan mengendus sesuatu. Monster itu menyeringai dan mengamuk. Seluruh _lesser_ bawahan Shikamaru habis di bantai oleh monster itu, ketika sudah puas membantai mereka monster itu pergi dan melompat menuju tempat yang Neji yakin apa tempat itu.

"MARKAS! MONSTER ITU MENYERANG MARKAS!" teriak Neji.

"SASUKE!" desak Karin.

Entah Sasuke haru membiarkan Sakura mati dan tidak lagi terlibat akan dunia mereka ini atau membiarkannya hidup dan menjadi makhluk yang tidak ia inginkan. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Sakura. Merasa dirinya dipeluk, Sakura membuka matanya perlahan namun kini matanya terbelalak saat Sasuke berbisik, "Maafkan aku."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : jangan bunuh aku pliiisss! /**

**maaf yah telat banget updatenya, sebenernya sedikit nyesel sih, kenapa ngga nyelesaiin ini dulu baru collab sama Raffa :"(**

**maaf yah semua atas keterlambatan yang sangat ngeselin ini T^T**

**dan maaf kalo chapter ini ngga memuaskan kalian atau pendek. XD**

**dan sekarang aku bingung mau ngomong apa lagi, hehehheee**

**oke deh, sampai ketemu di chapter 11 yah. chapter terakhir.. mungkin (?)**

**ah, dan makasih yang udha mau setia nungguin fict ini. makasih banyak XD**

**regards **

**V3Yagami**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**.**

**Lover Eternal**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort, vampire**

**Rated : T – M**

**.**

**.**

"_Watu kecil, aku ingat ibuku pernah menceritakan sesuatu yang sangat menyedihkan. Kisah tentang percintaan antara dua kehidupan. Pria tampan tidak menjamin karakternya bagus. Cinta tidak dilihat dari bagaimana penampilannya, tapi bagaimana isi hatinya. Dulu, ada seorang wanita yang menolong makhluk aneh yang terluka parah. wanita itu menolongnya dengan sangat tulus, merawat makhluk yang bisa dibilang monster. Wanita itu tidak takut, karena dia merasa monster ini adalah makhluk yang baik. Seiring berjalannya waktu, sang monster jatuh cinta pada wanita yang merawatnya, tapi sayang wanita itu sudah dimiliki pria lain. Walaupun sang wanita juga mencintai makhluk tersebut, namun dunia mereka sangat berbeda. Sampai sang monster itu berjanji akan mencintai wanita itu sampai akhir hidupnya dan selalu melindunginya."_

"_Sakura, kalau kau menjadi wanita tersebut, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"_

"_Sakura ingin berubah menjadi seperti monster itu, Sakura yakin walaupun wujud monster itu mengerikan, tapi monster itu pasti sangat baik. Buktinya wanita itu bisa jatuh cinta pada sang monster. Makanya Sakura lebih memilih untuk jadi monster dan hidup bersamanya dari pada hidup sebagai manusia biasa dengan orang yang Sakura tidak cintai."_

_**KREES!**_

"Akh~ aaahhh! Ngghhh!" Sakura menggerang ketika merasakan dua tusukan taring yang menancap di lehernya. Tubuhnya meronta berusaha melepaskan gigitan Sasuke dari lehernya. Tangannya menjambak rambut Sasuke dan kakainya menendang-nendang ke sembarang arah.

"Ino, tahan kaki Sakura," ucap Karin yang berinisiatif memegang kedua tangan Sakura.

Ino menahan kaki Sakura dengan tatapan pilu. Andai saja dia tidak pernah bertemu Sakura, saat ini Sakura pasti sudah bisa menikmati kehidupan normalnya. Beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Sakura mulai tenang, Sasuke melepaskan gigitannya yang kemudian menggigit lengannya sendiri. Sasuke mengisap darahnya sendiri dan kemudian meminumkannya pada Sakura melalui mulutnya.

Di dongakan kepala Sakura agar darah bisa mengalir dengan lancar di tenggorokannya. Begitu selesai, Sasuke hanya bisa memandang wajah Sakura yang kini tertidur sebelum dirinya berubah menjadi salah satu di antara mereka.

"Kalian cepat susul monster itu!" perintah Sasuke pada Karin dan Neji juga pada Shikamaru saat ia menatapnya, "Kali ini, aku sangat memohon bantuan kalian."

"Tapi… Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Aku akan menyusul kalian, sebentar lagi Sakura akan sadar dengan kondisinya yang sudah berubah, kalau kubawa sekarang mengejar monster tersebut, itu kan menghalangi jalan kalian untuk membunuhnya," jawab Sasuke.

Karin mengangguk, "Baiklah, pastikan kau menyusul."

Karin mengambil langkah lebih dulu kemudian di susul oleh Shikamaru dan Ino. Sementara Neji masih memandangi sosok Sasuke yang kini membelai wajah Sakura, "Syukurlah kau kembali," ujar Neji.

"Hn."

Neji tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Dalam diam, Sasuke terus menatapi wajah Sakura. Dia membayangkan apa reaksi Sakura nanti apabila ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya bukan lagi manusia, "Aku harus melakukan ini," bisik Sasuke pelan, "Karena aku tidak mau kehilanganmu…"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura menyentak, tangannya mencengkram lengan Sasuke dengan keras, matanya terbuka lebar. Sasuke hanya bisa menahan rasa cengraman yang luar biasa pada lengannya sambil memegangi kepala Sakura. Dengan tenang, Sasuke membuka kembali lubang gigitan di lengan memakai taringnya, kemudian saat darah segar mengalir… ia tempelkan pada bibir Sakura.

Dengan lahap Sakura menghisap darah itu, sesekali Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya karena merasa sakit oleh taring Sakura yang menusuk asal-asalan pada lengannya itu. Setelah puas menghisap darah Sasuke, luka di tubuhnya perlahan menutup. Darah Sasuke adalah special, vampire atau lesser yang meminumnya akan mendapatkan kesembuhan yang cepat.

Sakura melepaskan bibirnya pada lengan Sasuke. Wajahnya kini acak-acakan dan tanpa ekspresi menoleh ke Sasuke. Air mata mengalir dengan sendirinya dari _emerald_ yang kini tidak lagi bercahaya. Sasuke menghapus air mata tersebut dan merengkuh wajah Sakura, "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain," ucap Sasuke pilu.

.

.

_**DASH! DASH! DASH!**_

Suara langkah dari sang monster terdengar keras menuju markas. Karena kemampuan khusus Hyuuga, kini Neji, Karin, Shikamaru dan Ino sudah sampai lebih dulu di depan gerbang untuk menyambut sang monster.

"Apa kalian bisa mengatasi ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Neji balik padanya.

"Ada yang harus kuselesaikan atas ulahku sendiri."

"Baiklah, Ino kau sebisa mungkin cari beberapa vampire yang selamat dari serangan para lesser dan obati mereka," perintah Neji.

"Baik."

Begitu Ino dan Shikamaru masuk bersamaan, Karin dan Neji menghadang monster itu berdua, "Ini… antara hidup dan mati," ujar Karin.

"GROAAAAAAARRLL!"

"Datang," ujar Neji yang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melakukan perlawanan.

.

.

_**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**_

"Hah… hah… hah… aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan dengan Shikamaru…" ucap Hinata setelah mengalahkan beberapa lesser liar yang menyerangnya, sambil menebaskan pedangnya untuk membersihkan darah yang menempel Hinata memasang kuda-kuda, "Di sini… aku pasti menghabisimu!"

_**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**_

"Nyalimu bagus Nona, tapi sayang... kau-sudah-kalah."

_**BRAAAK!**_

"HINATAA!"

"Na-Naruto?"

"Aahh~ bagus sekali datang satu mangsa yang patut untuk di santap," ujar Orochimaru sambil menyeringai.

"Tuan Orochimaru, bagaimana kalau mereka biar saya yang menghadapinya?" usul sosok laki-laki berambut putih yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Kabuto. Kau cukup meli-"

_**JRAAASSSS!**_

Seluruh mata terbelalak ketika ada sebuah tangan dengan ukuran kuku yang panjang menembus dada Kabuto yang tadi sedang berdiri. Orochimaru bergerak cepat menghindari jarak dari sang monster yang entah bagaimana caranya masuk menerobos tembok di ruangan yang berada di lantai atas ini.

"Ukh!" Belum sempat Kabuto menggerakkan tangannya untuk meminta tolong, monster itu mencabut kepalanya dan mencabik-cabik sisa tubuhnya. Menyebabkan sisa-sisa tubuh Kabuto berubah menjadi pasir.

"Gggrgrrrr Grrrrrrr," Suara nafas sang monster terdengar saat mata makhluk itu melihat sekeliling ruangan.

"Mo-Monster apa itu?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah panik.

"Sasuke … dia-" Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, perhatian Naruto teralihkan pada suara yang datang dari luar.

"NARUTOOO! HINATAAA! GAARAA!" Dan suara itu adalah suara Karin.

"Karin, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Mana Sasu- Uaaahh!"

"GRAAAWRRR!"

"Menyingkir dari sini!" ujar Hinata yang berlari sambil menarik Naruto dan di ikuti oleh Karin.

Orochimaru diam-diam mengikuti mereka dari belakang dan berpisah arah ketika ia menemukan pertigaan lorong.

"Mana Sasuke, Sakura, dan yang lain?" tanya Naruto ditengah-tengah lari mereka.

"Ceritanya panjang," jawab Karin, "Mana Gaara?"

"Gaara berpencar dengan kami, dia mengawasi lantai bawah, tapi entah di lantai berapa," jawab Naruto.

"Shikamaru … apa kalian tidak melihatnya?" tanya Karin kembali.

"Tidak, bukannya Shikamaru-"

_**BRAAAAK!**_

Jawaban Hinata terpotong oleh suara hancurnya tembok yang disebabkan oleh sang monster yang berusaha mengejar mereka. Perlahan monster itu melangkahkan kaki menuju mereka, dan tentu saja Naruto, Karin dan Hinata mengambil langkah mundur. Saat sang monster mulai berlari, Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto dan Karin kemudian berteleport.

.

.

Di suatu ruangan yang gelap, berdiri empat sosok yang kini saling berhadapan. Dua pasang memandang sinis, dua pasang yang lain memandang dengan tatapan datar. Senyum menyeringai terlukis di wajah salah satu sosok yang kini melipatkan kedua tangannya.

"Menyeretku kesini sudah merupakan suatu hal yang sangat berani, Gaara."

"Sedang apa kalian berada di sini? Shikamaru … Ino," tanya Gaara sambil menggenggam pistol silver.

Mata Ino tertuju pada sosok yang berdiri di samping Gaara, "Sai…" gumam Ino pelan.

"Maaf aku belum sempat memutuskan tali kita, keadaan tiba-tiba jadi kacau," ujar Sai tersenyum pada Ino.

Senyuman Sai membuat Ino merasakan ngilu di dada, bagaimana bisa Sai masih bersikap lembut padanya setelah apa yang ia lakukan?

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghan-"

"Kau bisa apa hanya sebagai lesser yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai kemampuan bertarung, hah?" potong Shikamaru … mungkin lebih tepatnya mencemooh.

"Setidaknya aku tidak berkhianat," ucap Gaara.

"Kau jangan sok tahu."

"Aku tahu semuanya."

"Kau orang luar diam saja."

"Kau yang menyimpan dendam tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana sifat adikmu yang-"

_**BRAAK!**_

Ucapan Gaara terputus oleh cengkraman Shikamaru pada lehernya. gerakan Shikamaru sangat cepat sehingga tidak bisa dihindari.

"Akh!"

"Shikamaru!" jerit Ino.

Saat suasana mulai tegang, Hinata yang ternyata berteleport ke ruangan yang sama tiba-tiba muncul membuat mereka terkejut.

"Gaara!" panggil Karin yang menarik tubuh Shikamaru, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Uhuk! Ya~ aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kenapa kau menyerangnya? Brengsek!" maki Karin.

_**GROOOAAAAARRR!**_

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat, ayo kita urus monster itu," ucap Naruto.

"Mana Neji?" tanya Hinata.

"Saat aku memanjat gedung untuk menyusul monster itu, Neji menjaga pintu masuk dari serangan para lesser liar," jawab Karin.

"Sendiri?!" tanya Sai.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini dulu kalau tidak mau hancur oleh serangan monster gila itu," usul Karin.

Setuju dengan usul Karin, mereka mulai keluar dari ruangan tersebut satu persatu. Berlari menuju tempat yang setidaknya jauh dari tempat dimana monster itu berada. Sepanjang mereka berlari, pikiran Ino masih tetap pada Sakura yang entah bagaimana nasibnya sekarang bersama Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke berhasil mengubah Sakura menjadi lesser sempurna? Atau jangan-jangan … Sasuke membunuhnya?

Pikiran negative itu di tebas habis-habisan oleh Ino. Melihat Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, Shikamaru meliriknya dan berkata, "Dia pasti selamat."

Ajaib. Hanya dengan ucpaan itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru bisa membuat Ino yakin dan merasa tenang. Ino tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada pelarian mereka dari sang monster.

.

.

"Ck! Sialan! Lesser yang datang tidak ada habis-habisnya!" geram Neji dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan darah lesser.

Neji terus membantai para lesser liar yang terus menerus menyerbu markas. Walau Neji termasuk salah satu anggota terkuat, bukan berarti Neji bisa mengalahkan seluruh lesser seorang diri. Bagaimanapun juga dia membutuhkan pertolongan, tapi siapa yang bisa menolongnya? Semua pasti sudah sibuk di dalam untuk mencegah lesser yang masuh dari berbagai celah.

Entah sudah berapa banyak vampire yang tewas menjadi korban amukan para lesser, Neji tidak bisa memperkirakannya. Yang ia bisa lakukan hanya menebas dan menebas para lesser yang datang. Namun kini tenaganya sudah hampir pada batasnya, kakinya mulai lemas dan bahunya mulai berat.

"Ukh! Masih belum habis juga!" gerutu Neji.

Saat sekitar tiga lesser melompat dan akan menyerang Neji…

_**JRAAAASSS!**_

… Satu tebasan sukses membelah semua lesser yang tadi akan menyerangnya. Begitu Neji memusatkan pandangannya pada sosok yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, wajah Neji tersenyum lega.

"Datang juga kau akhirnya, Sasuke."

"Lihat siapa yang ikut denganku," ujar Sasuke yang menatap ke arah gerbang.

Muncul sosok Sakura yang berdiri dengan wajah yang tersenyum lembut … namun trekesan dingin.

"Sakura … dia sekarang…" ucap Neji ragu.

Tanpa membersihkan pedang dari darah lesser Sasuke menebas-nebaskan pedang itu ke udara agar beberapa darah yang menempel dapat terbuang.

"Lesser … jauh dari lesser yang sempurna," ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

'_Bagaimana bisa? Jauh dari lesser yang sempurna? Apa maksudnya?'_ Pikir Neji.

"Aku juga bingung, yang jelas … sekarang aku bisa membaca semua pikiran makhluk di sini … bahkan binatang sekalipun," jawab Sakura tiba-tiba yang membuat Neji terkejut.

"Kau … membaca pikiranku?" tebak Neji dan Sakura mengangguk.

.

.

"Aahhh! Buntuuu!" teriak Naruto masih sambil berlari

Mereka sudah berlari dari lorong ke lorong, namun sang monster tetap saja bisa menemukan mereka. Sampai saat sekarang yang mereka temui adalah buntu dimana hanya ada kaca yang terlihat.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain!" ujar Gaara yang mengeluarkan pistolnya lalu menembakkan ke arah kaca sehingga kaca itu hancur lebur.

_**BANG!**_

_**PRAAAANG!**_

Masih dengan mereka yang berlari, Sai bertanya, "Kalian serius?!"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain!" jawab Shikamaru yang langsung tiba-tiba menggendong Ino dan melompat dari ketinggian yang bisa dibilang curam itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Naruto mengikuti arah Shikamaru sambil merangkul Hinata, sedangkan Gaara dengan inisiatif memeluk pinggang Karin dan ikut melompat ke bawah. Di ikuti oleh Sai yang meraih tangan Hinata ketika wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya. Karena mereka lompat hampir bersamaan, tidak menutup kemungkinan Naruto dapat mendekatkan tubuhnya pada mereka sehingga satu sama lain dapat bersentuhan.

Merasa sudah saling genggam, Hinata melakukan teleport … lagi. Dan kini Hinata berteleport tidak jauh-jauh, yaitu mendarat agar tubuh mereka tidak membentur tanah. Saat sadar, ternyata mereka mendarat di tempat Neji, Sasuke, dan Sakura berada.

Melihat sosok Sakura yang terlihat sehat bugar, Ino langsung memeluk mantan sahabatnya … julukan itulah yang Ino rasa pantas untuk dirinya bagi Sakura.

"Syukurlah kau selamat~ syukurlah~" ucap Ino. _'maafkan aku, Sakura … maafkan aku.'_

"Iya Ino, aku memaafkanmu," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

_**GROAAAAWWRRRRR!**_

Perhatian mereka teralih pada monster yang kini melompat dari atas dan mendarat tepat di hadapan mereka. Langkah mundur memang pilihan yang tepat untuk waspada menghadapi serangan yang akan dilakukan oleh sang monster.

"Ggrrrrrr … Grrrrrr!"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya seolah sedang mendengarkan sang monster berbicara. Sampai ia melontarkan kalimat yang membuat Sasuke dan lainnya bingung.

"Tolong … apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Grrrrr … Grrraaaa!"

"Bukan kemauanmu?" ucap Sakura lagi dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Sakura … apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara yang akan menghampirinya namun gerakannya dihentikan oleh Karin. Saat Gaara menoleh, Karin menggelengkan kepalanya … menandakan agar tidak mengganggu interaksi Sakura dengan monster tersebut.

"Ini pasti kekuatan yang ia peroleh dari Sasuke," tebak Karin.

"Jadi … Sakura sekarang mempunyai kekuatan?" tanya Naruto, "Tapi Gaara tidak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa setelah kauubah menjadi lesser?"

"Siapa bilang?" jawab Karin tersenyum bangga, "Gaara … dia tidak berpengaruh oleh percikan api silver, kan?"

Gaara mengangguk dan Naruto menganga. Baru kali ini ada lesser sempurna yang tahan terhadap api silver. Bahkan vampire pun tidak bisa terkena oleh hal itu.

"Grrrrr … Grrrrr! Graaaa!"

"Bunuh …? Siapa?" tanya Sakura yang membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya.

Belum selesai berinteraksi, beberapa lesser menyerang dari segala arah. Namun dengan sekali tebasan dari sang monster … para lesser langsung tewas seketika. Dan ketika sang monster menatap Sakura seolah dengan tatapan pilu, tiba-tiba rantai panjang dan tebal melilit tubuh monster itu.

_**Syuuuuu!**_

_**GREB!**_

"AAARGGHH! GRAAAAAA!" sang monster teriak seolah mengalami kesakitan yang luar biasa. terlihat percikan listrik terjadi saat rantai-rantai itu menggesek tubuh sang monster.

"Menjinakkan monster kutukan saja tidak bisa? Sampai kami … para petinggi Akatsuki datang untuk menyelesaikan kekacauan ini?" ucap suara wanita dari kejauhan.

Rantai mengencang pada sosok makhluk tersebut dan itu membuat sang monster makin berteriak.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Dan dua kejadian tabu terjadi di sini, sangat mengejutkan," sambung suara laki-laki yang memakai masker, "Bahkan kalian tidak sadar ada tikus yang mencoba untuk kabur," ujar sang pria bermasker sambil membawa tubuh Orochimaru yang tidak berdaya.

"Oh tidak…" gumam Karin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Petinggi Akatsuki," jawab Hinata dengan tatapan takut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : and now... aku bener2 minta maaf kalo typo bertebaran, kalau ada waktu aku pasti benerin kok. mengingat aku lelet banget updatenya kemarin, aku berusaha keras untuk update cepet. chapter ini ngga jadi tamat, sengaja aku belah jadi dua chapter lagi supaya tamatnya nge pas dan kesannya ngga maksain XD**

**okay, sampai jumpa di chapter depan ya.**

**terima kasih yang sudha mau review dan para silent reader XD**

**dan maaf juga ngga ada sesi menjawab review, nanti review kalian di chapter ini aku bales via pm aja yah XD. terima kasiiihhh :***

**with love,**

**V3Yagami.**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**.**

**Lover Eternal**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort, vampire**

**Rated : T – M**

**.**

**.**

Tatapan tegang terlihat dari seluruh vampire yang kini berhadapan dengan beberapa petinggi organisasi Akatsuki. Terlihat hanya dua sosok yang mengeluarkan suara mereka, sedangkan yang lain hanya memandang sinis pada mereka yang baru saja mengalami pertarungan besar terhadap _lesser_ liar. Sasuke menarik Sakura bersembunyi ke belakangnya, namun mata Sakura tetap tertuju pada wajah sang monster yang menurut wanita itu terlihat … pilu.

"Hanya sebatas ini kemampuan kalian?" tanya sang wanita cantik berambut pirang sambil mengencangkan ikatan rantai pada monster.

"GRAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura bereaksi seolah ingin menolong monster yang nyaris membunuhnya itu, berkat genggaman kencang yang Sasuke berikan pada wanita itu jadi Sakura tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Mata _emerald_-nya kini menatap para petinggi Akatsuki satu persatu. Setelah jelas melihat wanita pirang dan laki-laki bermasker itu, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada laki-laki berambut pirang sambil menyeringai. Dan di sebelahnya terlihat sosok laki-laki tampan berambut orange.

Sesaat Sakura dan laki-laki itu saling tatap. Sampai ekspresi Sakura berubah dan tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya, laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Tsunade-_sama_," panggil laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut.

"Ada apa, Yahiko?"

"Sepertinya … ada yang mempunyai kekuatan sepertiku," ucap laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Yahiko sambil menyeringai.

'_Aku tidak suka dia,'_ pikir Sakura.

"GRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"

Amukan dari sang monster membuat Tsunade mengalihkan pandangan yang tadinya sedang menganalisa mereka satu persatu kini menjadi fokus terhadap monster tersebut.

"Kakashi! Lumpuhkan dia dengan petirmu," perintah Tsunade pada laki-laki bermasker.

Hanya para petinggi Akastuki yang mempunyai kekuatan istimewa, saat Kakashi akan mengeluarkan petir dari tangan kanannya …

"TIDAK! JANGAN!" cegah Sakura, "Ada yang ingin dia sampaikan!"

Kakashi menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura. Melihat Sakura yang kini saling tatap dengan monster tersebut, Kakashi melirik Tsunade. Kemudian wanita yang terkenal dengan pemimpin Akatsuki mengangguk seolah biarkan Sakura melakukan apa yang ia inginkan dulu.

"Gghrrrrrr Ggrrrr."

"Bu … nuh?" ucap Sakura bingung.

Saat monster itu menggeram sekali lagi, Sakura mendapatkan tatapan pilu pada sorot mata yang kini terlihat sangat kejam. Sakura terdiam sejenak seolah mendengarkan monster itu berbicara.

"Ghhrrrr..."

"Tidak~ aku tidak bisa melakukan itu," ucap Sakura pilu.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan pilu dari sang monster membuat Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, penasaran apa yang terjadi, Tsunade melirik Yahiko seolah bertanya apa yang dikatakan monster itu.

"Dia meminta kita untuk membunuhnya," ujar Yahiko sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Lakukan," perintah Tsunade.

"TIDAK! JANGAN!" cegah Sakura.

"Tahan wanita itu," ucap Tsunade sambil memakai kedua sarung tangannya dan berjalan mendekati sosok monster yang sedang diikat kencang.

Laki-laki pirang yang menyeringai mencengkram kedua tangan Sakura, namun Sasuke mengambil tindakan yang cekatan. kini dirinya mencengkram kerah laki-laki pirang itu dan menatapnya tajam seolah ingin membunuhnya, "Jangan kau sentuh dia."

"Wooww, santai saja, aku tidak tertarik pada wanitamu, wanitamu ini sangat–"

"Deidara jaga mulutmu!" tegur Tsunade yang membuat laki-laki pirang itu menutup mulutnya.

"Sasuke, tolong dia... dia tidak bersalah, bukan kemauannya melakukan ini semua!" pinta Sakura.

"Sakura, monster kutukan tidak hidup di alam ini, mereka diciptakan memang untuk membunuh," jelas Sasuke pada kekasihnya.

"Tapi dia tidak bersalah, dia tidak–"

"GROAAAAARRRRR!"

Mata Sakura terbealak ketika Tsunade menembuskan tangannya ke dada monster itu. Hinata menatap kejadian itu dengan rasa kasihan bercampur tegas. karena suatu saat, tugas itu akan ia lakukan di masa depan nanti. Menyadari kekasihnya memaksakan diri, Naruto memeluknya dari belakang, "Tidak usah kaulihat kalau tidak kuat," bisik Naruto dengan lembut, dan dijawab oleh Hinata hanya dengan gelengan kepala saja.

Berbeda dengan Ino, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam pelukan Shikamaru. Entah kenapa suara jeritan monster yang pilu itu mengingatkan Shikamaru kepada adiknya yang dulu rela berkorban demi perdamaian dua clan. Namun Shikamaru sadar, tindakannya mengkhianati Sasuke memang salah, karena dirinya yang merasa egois itulah keadaan menjadi seperti ini. Shikamaru hanya bisa terdiam sambil membelai rambut Ino.

Sedangkan Karin, dia hatinya yang paling kuat diantara semua wanita. Karin melangkahkan kaki kearah Tsunade dan membantu ketua organisasi itu untuk menarik paksa jantung sang mosnter, melihat tindakan karin yang sangat berani membuat Gaara kagum, namun Gaara tahu, walaupun Karin berani melakukan tindakan kejam itu, Gaara tahu bahwa dalam hati... wanita berambut merah itu menangis.

Neji dan Sai hanya bisa melihat para anggota akatsuki melakukan ritual pembunuhan monster itu. Sedangkan Sakura terus berontak dari pelukan Sasuke. Sakura ingin menolong monster itu, karena Sakura yakin... monster itu adalah monster yang pernah diceritakan sang ibu kepadanya saat ia kecil dulu. Sakura sangat yakin, monster itu bukan dongeng belaka.

Tsunade berusaha keras untuk menembus kulit mosnter yang sekeras baja itu memakai tangannya yang berkilauan cahaya, dibantu oleh karin yang memberikan energinya pada Tsunade. Kakashi yang terus memberi kelumpuhan listrik pada sang monster pun sudah mulai kelelahan, sampai akhirnya Tsunade berhasil menembus kulit baja itu dan menggenggam jantung sang monster.

"AARRRGGHHHHHHH! GRAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Jraaasshh!**

Tsunade menghancurkan jantung di dalam tubuh monster tersebut.

Mata Sakura makin terbelalak ketika saat tubuh monster itu perlahan menjadi butiran pasir, monster itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura shock.

"TIDAAAAAK! DIA BUKAN MAKHLUK JAHAT! KENAPA KALIAN HARUS MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Tsunade melirik Sakura sinis, "Sisanya biar anggota lain yang membersihkan area yang rusak, kalian..." tunjuka Tsunade pada mereka yang berbuat ulah, "ikut aku ke markas besar untuk pengadilan."

.

.

.

Ruang sidang yang begitu besar dan terlihat mewah dipenuhi oleh vampire-vampire yang berasal dari keluarga organisasi. Sasuke, Sakura, ino, Shikamaru, Karin dan Gaara duduk di tempat terdakwa, sedangkan Neji, Hinata, Naruto dan Sai duduk di area saksi. menunggu Tsunade yang menjabat sebagai ketua organisasi itu datang, Sakura masih meneteskan air mata. Ucapan sang monster sebelum mati terus terngiang di kepalanya. Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura, Tsunade sudah datang bersama ketiga pengikutnya, Kakashi, Yahiko dan Deidara.

"Sidang akan kita mulai," ucap Tsunade yang mengenakan gaun hitam yang cantik, "Kasus pertama adalah pengkhianatan Shikamaru pada darah murni, bisa kau jelaskan alasan logismu?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Dan Yamanaka Ino, membantu pengkhianatan dan penculikan terhadap Karin dan Sasuke. apa kau membantu karena dipaksa atau–"

"Aku yang memaksanya, karena aku mengancamnya kalau tidak mau membantuku, aku akan membunuh soulmate-nya," jawab Shikamaru memotong kalimat Tsunade, bahkan Ino tidak sempat menjawabnya.

"Shika–"

"Dia bersih dari kasus ini, semuanya murni aku yang memaksa," ujar Shikamaru dengan tenang.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Tsunade.

"Itu–" tangan Ino segera digenggam oleh Shikamaru, seolah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Shikamaru, Ino menghela nafas dan menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan kesal dan pilu, "benar. aku dipaksa olehnya."

"Shikamaru dinyatakan bersalah atas pembunuhan vampire di markas, pengkhianatan dan penculikan. kau akan dihukum selama 300 tahun dengan ketentuan bersyarat, serta rehabilitas perilaku," ucap Kakashi.

"Aku terima," jawab Shikamaru.

"Selanjutnya, Karin," lanjut Tsunade, "bisa kaujelaskan tentang perubahan yang terjadi pada Gaara?"

"..." Karin terdiam, bukan karena takut, tapi karena dia sedikit malu untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya mencintai Gaara di depan umum seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak keberatan diubah menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Gaara.

"Hukuman bisa diringankan," jawab Yahiko.

"Aku mengubahnya karena aku melihat Gaara sekarat, dan aku... mencintainya," jelas Karin sambil menatap tegas pada Tsunade.

"Tapi kau adalah soulmate Sasuke," ucap Kakashi.

"Aku tidak mencintainya," jawab Karin tegas, "Aku memang berencana untuk memutuskan tali soulmate-ku dengan Sasuke, namun kejadian tak terduga terjadi."

Tsunade meghela nafas pada semua anak didiknya yang kini harus menjalani hukuman.

"Berikutnya Sasuke, kau tahu hukumannya mengubah manusia menjadi vampire kan?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau dan Karin akan di karantina selama 100 tahun, tidak boleh kembali ke dunia manusia, dan mengabdi pada organisasi," jelas Tsunade, "untuk Shikamaru, maaf... kami harus menghilangkan kekuatanmu."

"Ya," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Ino menatap Shikamaru dengan khawatir, namun sebelum Ino mengucapkan sesuatu, Shikamaru tersenyum lembut padanya, senyuman pertama yang Shikamaru tunjukkan pada Ino, "Ini keinginanku."

Ino menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar dan mengangguk kencang atas keputusan Shikamaru.

"Sekarang, kami akan memutuskan tali soulmate kalian dan menyambungkannya pada soulmate yang baru," ujar Tsunadei yang membuat simbol di tengah lantai.

Sasuke menggandeng Sakura, Karin menuntun Gaara ke tengah, dan Ino melangkah bersama Shikamaru dan Sai. Tsunade mulai membacakan mantera pelepas dan penghubung soulmate sambil melakukan beberapa gerakan, timbul cahaya dan angin pelan yang muncul dari bawah lingkaran tersebut. Serentak ke tujuh vampire tidak sadarkan diri, dan beberapa tali merah mulai melilit ke masing-masing pasangan. Selesai membaca mantera, Tsunade menyadarkan mereka kembali, tapi bukannya sadar, Sakura dan Gaara malah tumbang karena tak sadarkan diri. Tidak ada yang terkejut saat mereka berdua masing pingsan karena itulah prosesnya pengikatan soulmate.

Karin menghampiri Gaara dan Sasuke menghampiri Sakura. sambil mendekap tubuh mungil Sakura, Sasuke mencium kening dan membelai kepala wanita yang kini resmi menjadi soulmate-nya, "Kau milikku sekarang."

.

.

.

Cahaya putih samar-samar terlihat oleh kedua emerald yang kini redup, saat pemilik mata itu kembali sadar dari pingsannya, ia melihat Sasuke yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. Sakura mencoba untuk bangun dan dibantu oleh Sasuke bersender di ujung kasur. Sesaat hanya diam yang menyelimuti mereka, tidak ada yang berani melontarkan satu katapun. Sasuke masih merasa bersalah karena telah mengubah Sakura yang tidak mau menjadi vampire. Sedangkan Sakura masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, antara senang karena tidak harus lagi merasakan penyakitnya, atau harus sedih karena kini dia bukan lagi manusia.

Tapi sekilas Sakura mengingat ucapan yang ia lontarkan sendiri saat dirinya kecil, senyuman tipis terlukis di wajah Sakura yang kemudian menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke yang bingung menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, kenapa wanita-nya ini tersenyum seperti itu? "Terima kasih," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Untuk?"

"Menjadikanku sepertimu,"

Entah kenapa mendengar jawaban Sakura, hati Sasuke sangat lega dan langsung saja memeluk wanita itu. Pelukan erat yang Sasuke berikan pada Sakura cukup untuk memberi tahunya bahwa Sasuke sangat mencintainya. Sasuke hanya bisa bersyukur karena akhirnya Sakura bisa menerima keputusannya yang egois ini.

"Pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku merasa kaulah orangnya, kaulah soulmate-ku, aku sangat yakin. Aku berusaha keras agar kau mencintaiku, menerimaku, dan rela hidup selamanya denganku," ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukannya kemudian merogoh saku-nya dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna biru tua, begitu dibuka, Sasuke mengambil cincin berlian dan dipasangkan ke jari manis Sakura tanpa persetujuan wanita itu.

"Kau harus menikah denganku," perintah Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Sakura yang langsung memeluk Sasuke.

Mungkin pada awalnya Sakura tidak akan menyangka kalau dirinya akan berubah menjadi makhluk pemghisap darah seperti Sasuke, namun saat ini Sakura mensyukuri semua ini. Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, ini semua pasti takdir yang sudah dirancang. Kesembuhan Sakura pada penyakit yang ia derita selama ini dan membuatnya tersiksa, kini Sakura bebas melakukan kegiatan apapun tanpa ada halangan.

.

.

50 Tahun kemudian...

Malam hari yang indah dipenuhi oleh hiasan cantik dan penuh dengan sosok vampire yang mengenakan pakaian pesta mewah mereka. Minuman darah yang keluar dari air mancur dengan beberapa gelas yang tersedia di tepi-nya, beberapa makanan khusus untuk para tamu yang datang, dan dua sosok vampire yang kini berdiri di depan ketua organisasi, melakukan sumpah mereka berdua di atas perjanjian darah. Ritual pernikahan ala vampire yang akhirnya terjadi pada mereka kini sedang dilaksanakan dengan sangat mewah. Sakura akan berpikir bahwa ritual pernikahannya adalah di sebuah gereja indah, bukan di sebuah kastil megah dengan suasana gelap seperti ini. Namun, walaupun tradisi vampire ini sedikit aneh bagi Sakura, dirinya sangat menikmati acara pernikahannya itu dengan Sasuke.

"Hai pengantin baru," sapa Hinata yang datang memakai gaun hitam panjang dengan belahan dadanya yang sedikit terbuka, menunjukan keseksian abadi yang sangat dikagumi oleh para vampire laki-laki.

Sakura yang kini sedang beristirahat bersama Sasuke di halaman menoleh ke arah suara memanggil itu. Sakura memakai gaun hitam cantik dengan makhota kecil yang berada di atas kepalanya, sedangkan Sasuke memakai suit hitam menyesuaikan warna gaun yang Sakura pakai.

"Meninggalkan para tamu setelah ritual itu tidak sopan loh," ucap Naruto yang berada di samping Hinata.

"Sakura ingin istirahat sebentar, jadi kuajak dia kesini," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh iya, ada tamu spesial yang datang hari ini," ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk.

Sakura melihat kearah jari Hinata menunjuk, saat itu Sakura melihat sosok wanita berambut pirang memakai gaun merah maroon bersama sosok laki-laki yang menggandeng tangannya. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca begitu melihat sosok sahabat yang dulu selalu bersamanya setelah 50 tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Sakura beranjak dari sisi Sasuke dan berlari memeluk wanita itu.

"Inooo~" panggil Sakura pelan dalam pelukan mereka.

"Selamat ya," ucap Ino lembut.

"Terima kasih sudah datang," Sasuke yang menyusul menjulurkan tangannya pada Shikamaru yang berdiri di samping Ino.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Tsunade, dia memberikanku izin keluar dari tempat yang membosankan itu," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

"Mana Karin?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

Namun belum sempat Ino menjawab, Sakura dipeluk oleh seseorang dari belakang, "Sakura selamat yaaa."

"Kariin! aku senang sekali kalian datang, aku benar-benar lega kalian bisa hadir," ucap Sakura membalas pelukan Karin.

Saat Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, ia melihat sosok teman kecilnya yang sedang menatapnya penuh tatapan lega dan kebahagiaan. Sakura menghampiri Gaara, begitu pula Gaara yang berjalan untuk memeluk Sakura — sebelum Sakura ditarik oleh Sasuke kembali ke pelukannya.

"Cukup sampai disini, tidak perlu sampai berpelukan."

"Iya, tidak perlu, jabat tangan saja sudah cukup," sambung Karin yang melingkarkan tangan di lengan Gaara.

"Hahaha, tenang saja, aku sudah benar-benar menganggap Sakura sebagai adikku sendiri, perasaanku sekarang hanya untuk Karin," ujar Gaara.

Reuni kecil tercipta di halaman yang luas dan hanya diterangi oleh lampu-lampu kecil, mereka bisa keluar dari masa karantina karena mendapat izin dari Tsunade untuk menghadiri acara ritual yang jarang dilaksanakan ini. Melihat sekelompok kecil itu saling melontarkan tawa, Tsunade menghampiri mereka.

"Sakura," panggil Tsunade yang menghampirinya, "bisa bicara sebentar?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke seolah meminta izin untuk meninggalkannya sebentar, dan tentu saja Sasuke mengangguk mengizinkan wanita yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya itu.

Tsunade membawa Sakura ke suatu ruangan yang sepi dan sedikit gelap, saat Sakura berjalan ke tengah ruangan, Tsunade menyalakan lampu dan terlihat benda-benda kuno yang berada di ruangan itu. Tsunade berjalan ke sebuah peti yang terletak di ujung ruangan dan membuka peti itu. Sakura mengikuti langkah Tsunade dan melihat sebuah bingkai yang Tsunade pegang lalu diberikan pada Sakura.

"Untukmu," ucap Tsunade.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menghapus debu yang menempel pada bingkai yang kini terlihat jelas, begitu Sakura melihat gambar di bingkai itu, "I-ini..."

"Akupun baru menemukannya, Yahiko yang bilang kalau monster yang ternyata bernama Oni itu menyimpan benda ini di bawah tanah saat sebelum dirinya menjadi monster penyegel di tubuh Sasuke," jelas Tsunade, "dia sepertinya sangat mencintai ibumu."

Tsunade melirik kearah Sakura yang kini meneteskan air matanya, "Jadi... cerita itu bukan dongeng belaka?" ungkap Sakura dengan nada lirih.

Tsunade tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura ketika ia melihat sosok Sasuke yang menghampiri mereka sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan dimana mereka berdiri sekarang. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Setidaknya dia tidak tersiksa lagi sekarang," ucap Sasuke lembut sambil menciumi kepala Sakura.

"Semoga bisa bertemu dengan mama," ucap Sakura yang memeluk bingkai tersebut.

"Ayo, sebentar lagi kita harus mengakhiri pesta ini dan kembali ke karantina," ajak Sasuke menggandeng tangan wanita yang kini resmi menjadi istrinya.

"Untung kita bisa tinggal bersama di karantina setelah menikah," ujar Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, "boleh kusimpan bingkai ini?"

"Tentu saja, ngomong-ngomong ibumu cantik."

"Cantik sepertiku?"

"Kamu jauh lebih cantik."

Saat Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari ruangan tersebut, mereka tidak menyadari kalau bayangan ibunya dan Oni sedang tersenyum memandangi perginya kedua soulmate yang baru saja resmi menjadi suami istri, dengan senyum yang lembut, sosok bayangan ibu Sakura mengajak pergi sosok bayangan Oni dari tempat yang kini gelap gulita. Sosok bayangan Oni meraih tangan wanita yang ia cintai itu. Akhirnya, mereka bisa bersatu kembali.

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Dua kata yang akan aku ucapin untuk kalian semua. Terima Kasih dan MAAF. MAAf karena udah nagret berkepanjangan, maaf kalau endingnya kurang memuaskan, maaf kalau banyak typo dan maaf kalau ngga gereget, maaf juga kalau chapter terakhir pendek begini.**

**Terima kasih juga untuk semua yang udah setia nunggu fict ini sampai tamat. Aku ngga akan bisa nyelesaiin ini semua tanpa dorongan semangat dari kalian :(**

**sekali lagi terima kasih ya : D**

**aku sebenernya mau bales review satu-satu, tapi aku lagi di kantor, waktu aku mepet, jadi maaf sekali lagi ya, bukannya aku cuek loh :(**

**nah, sekarang aku udah kembali lagi ke dunia FFN. nantikan karya aku yang baru atau lanjutan karya-karya yang lain yaaah :***

**-Kibas Rambut Cantik-**

**Muuuaaahh!**

**V3Yagami**


End file.
